


Only A Boy

by eundoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Reality, Gen, Time Travel
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eundoa/pseuds/eundoa
Summary: 플롯: 멀린은 자신의 운명을 완수했다. 알비온은 아름답게 되살아났고, 마법은 더 이상 두려움의 대상이 아니게 되었다. 하지만 모든 게 다 지속되지는 않는 법이다. 기억은 사라지고, 다시 한 번 열 살 짜리의 몸이 되버린 채, 그는 천 년도 더 지난 미래에 도착했다. 이제, 그에겐 새로운 운명이 주어졌다. 호그와트 마법학교에 입학해서, 자신이 진짜 멀린이라는 사실을 숨긴 채, 제멋대로 마법을 건드리는 어둠의 마왕을 무찌르는 것이다.커플링: 아직 안 정함, 캐넌은 안 따라갈 듯수위: T [일부 욕설 포함]성명: 작가는 오리지널 캐릭터와 아이디어를 제외한 모든 것을 소유하지 않음.
Relationships: Canon Relationship(s), Merlin/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only A Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398103) by [RiddellLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddellLee/pseuds/RiddellLee). 

> RiddellLee님의 Only A Boy 번역본입니다.  
비정기적인 번역 및 오타, 오역 등 양해부탁드립니다.
> 
> 정말 재미있는 대작 팬픽인데 흔쾌히 번역 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다!  
이 번역본을 통해 많은 분들이 이 팬픽을 보셨으면 합니다. 정말 재밌어요!

_"구교(The Old Religion)는 지구의 마법 그 자체다. 모든 것을 결속시키는 본질과 다름없지. 인류의 시대를 넘어서 오래도록 지속될 거다."_

킬가라(Kilgharrah)

* * *

운명.

참으로 이상하고, 어떤 점에선 웃기기도 한 것이었다. 물론, 멀린은 운명의 변덕에 관해 직접 경험해 본 적이 있었다. 아서를 인도하고 지키는 것. 소서러들의 피가 잔뜩 적셔진 이 땅에 다시 한 번 마법을 가져오는 것. 또 현대 마법 시대를 불러오는 것.

그는 이 커져가는 마법 사회가 그를 어떻게 부르는지 들은 적이 있었다. 엠리스, 마법사들의 왕자, 역사상 가장 위대한 마법사.

하지만 그는 자신이 그저 한 명의 소년처럼 느껴졌다.

어쩌면 그래서 그의 두 푸른 눈이 즐거움으로 반짝이는 걸지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그래서 아서가 마법의 역사에 관해 가장 중요한 문서를 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했을 때 코웃음을 터뜨렸는지도 모른다. 여러 기억들이 그의 눈 앞에 스쳐지나가며 한때 평화로웠던 시절에 머물렀다―그의 손아귀에서 모든 것이 무너져내리기 전까지.

* * *

"멀린!"  
아서가 유난히 그의 이름을 강조하며 소리쳤다. 그와 대화할 때마다 항상 그랬다.

"네, 전하?"  
씩 웃으며 그가 대답했다.

하지만 그에게 돌아온 건 아서의 노려봄 뿐이었다. 멀린은 미소로 화답해주며, 그들의 앞에 서 있는 네 명의 무리로 눈을 돌렸다―모두 금방이라도 웃음을 터뜨릴 것만 같았다. 몇 달 동안 궁정에 손님으로 머물면서 이곳이 어떻게 돌아가는지 익숙해 진 것이 틀림없었다.

아서에게 문서를 건넨 크고 건장한 남자는 거친 적갈색 머리카락과 다부진 턱을 가지고 있었는데, 헝클어진 수염은 이를 더 도드라지게 만들었다. 그의 이름은 고드릭 그리핀도르로, 멀린은 그와 대화를 나눌 때마다 항상 아서가 떠올랐다―아서보다는 좀 더 친절했지만. 그의 옆에 앉은 장신의 창백한 남자는 깔끔하게 빗은 흑발과 짓궃은 농담을 할 때마다 가늘어지는 선명한 녹안을 지니고 있었다. 살라자르 슬리데린은 그의 친한 친구가 되었다―가이우스가 그들의 장난을 별로 좋아하지는 않았지만.

하지만 일주일동안 모든 망토와 현수막을 녹색으로 바꿔놓는 건 정말 재미있었다.

로웨나 래번클로와 헬가 후플푸프는 앞선 두 명보다는 별로 잘 알지 못했다. 둘 다 세련된 여성이었지만, 후자는 술집에 아주 살림을 차린 상태였다. 헬가가 커다란 맥주잔에 벌꿀술을 가득 부어 들이킬 때에는, 음, 좀 덜 세련된 여성이 된다고 하자. 이미 그가 웃고 있는 중이라 다행이었다. 곱슬거리는 짙은 금발의 여성이 술상 위에서 개춤을 추는 장면을 상상한다면 그 누구도 웃음을 못 참았을 테니까.

로웨나는 헬가보다 좀 더 키가 컸고, 섬세한 이목구비와 꽤나 진지한 성격을 지니고 있었다. 그녀가 고개를 들어 그를 향해 눈썹을 치켜올리며 아서의 연설에 집중하라고 넌지시 주의를 줄 때마다 알 수 있다. 마치, 당신이 쓴 연설이니 분명 외워는 놓아겠지? 라면서 말이다.

이번 연설은 아이들이 마법을 올바르게 배우는 방법을 배우는 곳, 호그와트 마법학교의 시작을 알리는 것이었다. 그들은 그 이름에 대해 몇 주 동안이나 계속 싸워댔다. 솔직히 말하자면 그는 알비온 아카데미가 더 마음에 들었다―호그와트는 무슨 질병 이름같이 들렸다. 가이우스가 그 이름을 들을 때마다 웃음을 참는 것도 이 때문일지도 모른다.

_"엠리스."_

낯선 언어가 살라자르의 입에서 흘러나오자 멀린이 고개를 돌렸다. 뱀의 언어, 파셀텅이었다. 몇 주 전 그들이 발견한 것이었다. 멀린은 드래곤 로드의 언어를 가르쳐 주려고 했지만, 별로 성과는 없었다. 대신, 그들은 혈통 마법에 기초한 발전형인 파셀텅을 발견했다. 물론, 거의 힘은 품고 있지 않았다.

하지만 꽤 쓸만했다.

_"왜?"_  
그가 쉭쉭거렸다.

살라자르가 능글맞게 웃었다.  
_"여전히 악센트를 못고쳤군,"_  
그가 속삭였다. 단어 하나하나가 길게 늘어지며 함께 맞아떨어졌다.

멀린은 거의 눈을 굴릴 뻔 했다.  
_"네 쪽이 이상한 거야."_

_"이쪽이 훨씬 더 깔끔하게 들려."_

_"아니거든."_

"멀린? 뭐 하는 거야?"

갑작스래 들려온 영어에 멀린은 깜짝 놀라 아서를 바라보았다. '너 미쳤냐'라는 표정을 짓고 있었다.

"아무것도요,"  
그가 재빨리 대답했다.

"방금까지 쉭쉭거리고 있었잖아."

"제가요? 잘 모르겠는데요."

"어쨌든,"  
아서가 목을 다듬었다.  
"네가 구교의 고위 사제니 어서 승인해."

놀라운 건 아서가 본인도 믿기지 않는지 멀린의 직위를 정말 영혼없이 말했다는 것이다. 멀린이 그 영향을 끼치기는 했다. 그가 이렇게 위대하고 강력한 마법사라고? 게다가 이젠 수석 보좌관이기까지 해? 더 이상 갑옷을 닦지 않아도 된 건 천만 다행이었다.

"네."  
멀린은 살라자르를 슬쩍 흘겨보며―이젠 더 크게 히죽거리고 있었다―아서가 테이블 위로 펼쳐놓은 문서로 다가갔다. 이번 주만 해도 백 번은 더 훑어본 표제를 다시 읽은 후, 그는 손에서 반지를 뺐다. 공식 문서에 서명하기 위한 인장이 필요해지자, 그가 마법으로 직접 만든 반지였다. 매끄러운 검은 금속의 표면에는 안개 속을 날아가는 쇠황조롱이(merlin)가 조각돼있었고, 그 날개에는 용 킬가라가 준 연한 푸른색의 아름다운 보석 조각들이 박혀있었다.

그는 아서가 움찔하는 모습을 무시했다. 그의 왕은 이렇게 아름다운 반지를 왁스에 찍어누르는 걸 엄청난 죄악으로 생각했지만, 다행히도 멀린은 반지에 인챈트를 걸어놓았다. 아무도 이 반지를 낄 수 없고, 손상이 가지 않고, 언제나 멀린에게 돌아오도록 하는 인챈트를 말이다. 마치 반지가 왁스에 눌러붙을까 걱정이라도 되는 것처럼.

* * *

기억이 형체를 잃으며 변해갔다. 장면들이 희미해지기 시작하며 뼈에 사무치는 듯한 떨림이 그를 꿰뚫고 지나갔다. 이상하게도 고통은 없었지만, 그 거슬리는 느낌은 그를 급격하게 치고 몰아갔다. 중압감이 그의 심장을 움켜잡았다. 인상과 색체, 소리와 감정이 바람에 실려온 나뭇잎처럼 순식간에 그를 스치고 지나갔다.

무언가 잘못되었다.

무언가 이미 잘못되었다. 무언가 바뀌었다―모든 것을 무너뜨릴 수 있는 예기치 못한 난항처럼―_도대체 뭐길래?_

한편으로 멀린은 운명이 그에게 뭔가 새로운 것―어쩌면 그를 죽일지도 모르는 무언가를 요구한다는 걸 알았다. 그의 주위를 소용돌이치는 옛 마법이 느껴졌다. 지금까지 살아오면서 느낀 것보다 더 강력하고, 생생했다.

숨이 막혀왔다.

그를 앞으로 확 잡아당기며, 순수한 마법의 기묘한 끌림이 그를 불가능한 속도로 끌어당겼다.

눈앞에 다시 장면들이 번뜩였다. 엉망진창인 내면의 표면 위로 잘 떠오르지 않았던, 반쯤 기억해낸 기억들이었다. 그의 눈앞에서 카멜롯이 비틀리기 시작했고, 매 순간들이 희미해지기 시작하는 것을 보면서, 그는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 깨달았다.

그는 기억을 잃고 있었다.

그날 아침의 일이 기억나지 않았다. 지금 이 어둠 속에 잠기기 전에는 무슨 일이 있었지? 그는 끝없이 휘몰아치는 칠흑같은 어둠 속으로 추락하고 있었다. 그날 해가 떠오르기는 했던가?

워록은 패닉에 빠지기 시작했다. 아서가 이 땅에 마법을 가져다 준 이후로 처음있는 일이었다. 잠깐, 아서는 이제 막 마법의 합법화 선언에 서명하는 중이었는데. 아니, 이제 막 그에 대한 회의를 하던 중이었어. 그는 기억을 떠올리려고 했지만, 순식간에 사라지고 없었다.

아서는 그의 비밀을 몰랐다. 그는 엠리스가 누구인지, 그가 지금까지 어떻게 그의 목숨을 구했는지 알지 못했다.

멀린은 자신이 처음으로 마법을 쓸 수 있다는 것을 깨달은 어린 소년처럼, 그리고 처음으로 실수를 저지른 십대 소년처럼 느껴졌다. 그는 눈을 뜨려고 했지만, 떠지지 않았다. 팔과 다리도 움직일 수 없었다. 눈물이 볼을 타고 흘러내렸다. 다시 하인이 되면서, 그의 가장 친한 친구가 그가 누구인지를 잊었다. 붙잡으려고 하는 순간 그의 기억들이 다시 지워지기 시작했고, 그가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다.

하지만 그보다 더 나쁜 일이 일어나려 하고 있었다. _이미_ 무언가가 일어났다. 수년 간의 괴로움과 슬픔이 연이어 그에게 밀어닥쳤다. 무언가 무거운 것이 그의 가슴을 짓누르는 느낌에, 그는 숨을 쉴 수 없었다.

또 다른 고대의 마법이 연달아 부딪혀오자, 그는 미간을 좁혔다. 금방이라도 비명이 터져나올 것만 같았다. 인간의 것이 아닌 괴성과 애원이 그의 귓속을 파고들었다. 하나같이 뒤틀리고, 왜곡된 의식들이었고, 각각의 부정확한 화음들이 마치 충격파처럼 그를 덮쳐왔다. 그는 더 이상 오늘이 무슨 날인지도 몰랐다. 몇 달, 몇 년이었는지도.

그러자 갑자기 모든 것이 멈추었다.

그는 군중 속에 서 있는 자신의 모습을 보았다. 자줏빛 드레스를 입은 아름다운 여성이 통로를 걸어오는 것을 보며 미소짓고 있었다. 그녀는 선명한 붉은 망토에 왕관을 쓴 금발의 남자와 손을 잡았고, 함께 입을 맞추었다. 그는 군중들과 함성을 지르며 환호하고 있었다―그녀가 왕관을 쓰고, 하인에서 왕비가 되는 것을 지켜보면서.

그리고 모든 것이 무로 돌아갔다.

* * *

"당신이 발견하기 전에 이 아이가 밖에 얼마나 있었나요?"

멀리서 한 여성의 목소리가 들려왔다. 희미해서 잘 들리지 않았지만, 그는 집중하려고 했다.

"몰라요, 한 두세 시간?"  
이번에는 남성의 목소리였다. 흥미없다는 듯 날카롭게 들려왔다.

"불쌍한 것,"  
다시 여성의 목소리가 들려왔고, 이번엔 좀 더 명확하게 들려왔다.  
"너무 말랐어요."  
그러더니 갑자기 말을 멈추었다.

"그 아이를 닮았구나..."  
그녀는 말을 흐리며 입을 다물었다. 그 따뜻하고, 애정어린 할머니같은 목소리에 멀린은 다시 의식적 사고의 영역으로 돌아올 수 있었다. 부산한 소리를 들려왔고, 따뜻한 손이 그의 이마를 짚었다. 라벤더 향기가 났다.

"실라스, 물 한 컵 가져다 주겠니?"

"언제 일어날까요?"  
새로운 목소리―어린 소년의 목소리였다. 불안한 듯 하면서도 신이 난 것 같았고, 특별한 선물을 받기라도 고대하는 것처럼 단어 하나하나에 기쁨이 묻어났다.

무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거지? 가이우스는? 완전히 깨어난 그는 익숙한 치료사의 목소리가 들려오지 않는다는 것을 눈치챘다. 멀린이 신음을 내뱉자, 여성이 하던 말을 멈추었다. 그녀는 그의 옆에서 몸을 틀며 부드러운 목소리로 물어왔다.  
"내 말이 들리니?"

"네,"  
숨을 몰아쉬며 그가 대답했다. 혀가 잘 움직이지 않았다. 수분이 없는 건가? 눈꺼풀이 무겁게 느껴지자, 그는 손가락으로 눈을 문질렀다. 아무도 말을 꺼내지 않았고, 그는 마침내 간신히 눈을 떴다. 먼저 천장이 눈에 들어왔고, 곧 이곳이 성이 아니라는 냉정한 깨달음이 그를 짓눌렀다. 그는 지금까지 저런 벽을 본 적이 없었다.

"여긴 어디예요?"  
새된 목소리로 물으며, 그는 몸을 홱 일으켰다―그 즉시 밀려오는 어지러움에 다시 한 번 의식을 잃을 뻔 했다. 그는 머리를 움켜잡으며 눈을 질끈 감았다.

"당신은 누구죠? 가이우스는요?"  
점점 말을 할수록, 뭔가 아주 아주 잘못되었다는 것이 명백해졌다.

_이건_ 그의 목소리가 아니었다.

"얘야, 진정하렴."  
여성이 다시 부드럽고 차분한 목소리로 말하기 시작했다.  
"가이우스는 누구니? 네 아버지시니?"

"네?"  
멀린은 다시 눈을 떠, 주위에 있는 사람들을 바라보았다. 가장 가까이 있어 눈에 띄는 사람은 나이든 여성으로, 밝은 회색의 머리카락을 뒤로 팽팽하게 당겨 동그랗게 말고 있었다. 거의 가이우스만큼, 어쩌면 그보다 더 나이가 있어 보였다. 친절해 보이는 주름진 얼굴은 광대뼈가 높고 턱이 둥근, 젊었을 때의 아름다움을 간직하고 있었다. 짙은 갈색의 눈은 철사 테가 달린 직사각형의 안경 뒤에서 걱정으로 좁혀졌다.

그녀의 뒤에는 짙은 회색의 옷을 입은 희끗희끗한 머리의 남성이 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. 남자는 어딘가 조급한 듯 자꾸 손목에 있는 무언가를 흘깃거리며 혀를 찼다. 마지막으로, 이리저리 헝클어진 갈색 머리카락과 헤이즐색 눈을 가진 어린 소년이 침대 발치에 있는 철제 기둥을 붙잡고 있었다.

모든 게 이상했다. 이게―_도대체 이게 다 뭐지?_ 저 남성이 입고 있는 옷이나 이 여성이 입고 있는 해바라기 무늬 드레스는 지금까지 그가 본 적도 없는 옷들이었다. 그리고 천장에 달린 빛나는 공들은 촛불 수십 개를 합한 것보다 더 밝게 방을 비추고 있었다.

심장이 쿵쾅거리고 귓가에 피가 맴돌기 시작했다. 이 사람들은 누구지? 여긴 뭐하는 곳이야? 패닉이 그의 생각을 잠식하자, 마치 바람에 흔들리는 촛불처럼 불빛들이 깜빡거리기 시작했다. 진정해야 해.

마법은 금지되었다. 아서는 아직 그가 마법을 쓸 수 있는 걸 몰랐고, 이런 식으로 알아내는 건 별로 좋지 않을 것이다.

"진정하렴,"  
여성이 다시 또렷하게 말했다.  
"이제 괜찮단다. 넌 런던의 울스 고아원에 있어."

"런던이요?"  
멀린이 놀라서 대답했다. 그는 런던이란 곳을 처음 들어보았다. 어쩌면―어쩌면 룬덴브루(Lundenbruh)를 잘못 말한 걸 수도? 아니 그래도 여전히 말이 안 되잖아! 룬덴브루는 카멜롯에서 아주 멀리 떨어진 곳이었다―게다가 그는 방금 전까지 그웬의 결혼식과 대관식에 참석하고 있지 않았던가?

"그래, 얘야."  
여성이 그와 눈을 맞추며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
"숨을 깊게 들이쉬렴. 모든 게 다 잘될 거야. 가이우스는 누구니?"

거의 우스꽝스러울 정도로, 멀린은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬며 긴장을 풀었다. 그는 가이우스의 명성이 널리 퍼져있을 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 여기가 다른 왕국인 걸 생각하면...

"제 보호자면서 치료사세요,"  
그가 천천히 대답했고, 스스로의 목소리를 뼈저리게 자각하기 시작했다. 이건 그의 목소리가 아니었다―너무 어리게 들려왔다.

"네 할아버지시니?"

"아뇨,"  
멀린은 혹시라도 구석에 숨어있는 가이우스의 모습을 찾을 수 있을까 주변을 둘러보았다.  
"최근에 절 맡아주셨어요. 전 줄곧 가이우스의 일을 돕고 지냈구요."

여성은 그의 말에서 뭔가 심오한 의미를 찾아낸 모양이었는데, 그는 도통 알 수가 없었다. 그녀는 입술을 다물며 고개를 끄덕이더니, 심호흡을 하기 시작했다. 그러고 나서 그의 어깨에 손을 얹고는, 안심을 시켜주려는 듯 부드럽게 쥐어왔다.

"때로는 이런 일이 벌어지기도 한단다."  
그녀가 아주 부드러운 어조로 말했다.

"뭐, 뭐가요?"

"네 어머니는 최악의 경우를 대비해 네가 가이우스와 함께 살도록 계획을 세웠어, 내 말이 맞니?"

멀린은 무슨 소리인지 이해가 가지 않아 그저 멍하니 쳐다보기만 했다.

"이건 네 탓이 아니란다."  
그녀가 그의 눈을 똑바로 응시했고, 그 강렬함은 그를 잠시 당황하게 만들었다.  
"넌 사랑받고 있고, 이런 취급은 누구라도 받아선 안 돼"

"네, 무슨 소리인지 전혀 모르겠네요, 부인."

이유를 알 수 없었지만, 그녀는 그의 대답에 당황한 듯 했다. 그는 확실히 뭔가를 놓치고 있었다. 그녀는 살피는 듯한 눈초리로 그를 바라보더니, 미안하다는 듯 미소를 지어보냈다.  
"우린 문간에서 널 발견했단다. 어린아이에게 더 이상 살아있는 친척이 없다면, 다들 이곳으로 데려오지."

_뭐라고?_

"가이우스는 널 원하지 않았어."

"그게 무슨―"  
멀린은 완전히 할말을 잃은 채 고개를 저어댔다.  
"하지만 전―"

_난 어린아이가 아냐!_

그녀는 그 사실을 알지 못한 듯, 다시 한 번 슬픈 미소를 지으며 그를 꼭 껴안았다. 그가 하려던 말은 완전히 무시한 채. 하지만―그녀가 이렇게 완전히 그의 몸에 팔을 두르는 건 불가능했다. 그는 성인 남성이었다. 하지만 그의 목소리―그의 목소리는 겁에 질린 어린 소년의 작은 목소리였다.

실수로 그의 나이를 되돌려버린 건가?

"이제 가도 됩니까?"  
남자가 퉁명스럽게 끼어들었다. 그는 눈 앞의 장면을 완전히 침묵으로 일관한 채 지켜만 보고 있었는데, 마침내 인내심이 닳아버린 듯 했다.

부인은 그에게 두른 팔을 풀며―드디어!―남자를 노려보았다.

"네, 나가도 좋아요."  
그녀는 왜 여태 나가지 않았냐는 듯 남자를 바라보았다. 남자는 작게 불평하게 고개를 숙이고는 바쁘게 방을 나섰다. 그녀는 다시 멀린을 바라보았다.

"저 분이 널 발견했단다,"  
그녀가 닫힌 문을 향해 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.  
"신경이라도 써 준 게 다행이구나, 저런 사업가같은 부류는 별로 마음에 들지 않아."

멀린은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰라서 그냥 고개만 끄덕였다. 그는 자신이 떨고있는 걸 눈치챘다. 아까까지만 해도 그는 자신의 마법을 제어하며 지금 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 최대한 정리해나가고 있었다. 그는 이상하고, 공허한 느낌이 들었다―마치 마음에 상처라도 난 것처럼. 마치 무언가가 그에게서 거칠게 찢겨져나갔고, 아직 그의 마음이 그 고통을 처리하는 중인 것처럼. 그웬의 결혼식과 지금 사이에는 뚜렷한 공백이 있었다. 심지어 그는 자신의 혼잡한, 옛 마법의 흔적마저 느낄 수 있었다. 마치 강한 바람이 지나간 후 남아있는 먼지같았다.

그는 기억해 내려고 애쓰며 눈을 감았다.

추락. 그는 추락했다―하지만 진짜가 아니었다, 단지 느낌이 그랬을 뿐. 그는 구교를 떠올렸다. 그에게 균형을 되찾아 달라고 간청하고 있었다. 하지만 어떻게? 그는 미간을 찌푸리며 다시 한 번 심호흡을 했다. 지구의 마법이 그를 여기로 데려온 걸까? 아니면 더 이상 기억이 나지 않는 어떤 목적을 위해 그 스스로 이곳으로 온 것일까? 새로운 운명을 위해? 하지만―

_아서!_

그의 눈이 탁 트였고, 거침없이 밀려오는 패닉에 그의 입이 벌어졌다―무슨 말을 해야 하는지도 모른 채―갑자기 무언가가 그를 진정시켰다.

그 느낌.

어째서인지 모르겠지만, 그는 아서가 안전하다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 그 뚜렷한 공백은 점점 덜 공허해지고 있었다. 그는 마음의 눈으로 희미해져가는 장면들을 얼룩진 그림으로 만들어낼 수 있었다. 아직 한 장도 그려내진 못했지만. 그는 집중하기 위해 머리를 움켜쥐었고, 최근의 일을 생각해 내려고 할 때마다 어둠이 강해지는 것을 눈치챘다.

부인은 그의 움직임을 잘못 이해한 모양이었다.

"누워있으렴. 받아들이기 힘든 일인 거 안단다."  
다시 그의 어깨에 손을 얹으며 그녀가 말했다. 그녀는 틀렸다―그는 버려진 강아지처럼 버림받지 않았다. 오히려 그는 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지, 어떻게 여기로 오게 된 건지 알아내는 중이었다. 부인은 다시 한 번 침묵하며 그에게 생각할 시간을 주었다. 그는 그녀가 침대 발치를 맴도는 다른 소년을 조용히시키는 소리를 들었다.

그는 어쩌다 이렇게 된 건지 사건들을 종합해 보려고 했지만, 소용없었다. 그가 떠올린 장면들은 기껏해야 흐릿한 정도였고, 그는 머리를 울리는 고통에 그 장면들을 치워냈다. 비록 볼 수는 없었지만, 그는 감정을 추스렸다.

아서가 안전하다는 결론에는 더욱 자신감이 붙었다. 사실, 카멜롯 전체가 안전한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 설명할 순 없었다. 현재는 이러하지만, 언젠가 그의 기억이 모두 돌아올 것이다.

부인이 그를 살펴보더니, 그가 진정했다는 걸 눈치챘다.

"난 마사 그린, 예절에는 별로 신경쓰지 않는단다. 내가 자란 20년대에도 다들 그랬으니 말이야. 그냥 마사로 충분하단다."

"네."

_20년대라니 무슨 소리야?_

그의 얼굴에 혼란스러운 빛이 비친 모양인지, 그녀가 호기심 어린 표정으로 그를 응시했다.  
"네 이름은 뭐니?"  
그녀가 물었다. 다른 아이가 여전히 커다란 눈으로 그를 지켜보며, 앞뒤로 발을 흔들기 시작했다.

"멀린이에요."

"우와!"  
아이가 신이 난 듯 소리쳤다.  
"마법사처럼 말이야? 아서왕 전설의 그 멀린?"

"뭐?"

"재촉하지 마렴, 실라스,"  
마사가 똑 부러지게 말했다. 멀린의 머리가 핑핑 돌아가기 시작했다. _전설이라고?_

"잠깐만요."  
둘 다 그를 바라보았다.  
"오늘 날짜가 어떻게 돼죠?"  
그는 자기가 한 말이 얼마나 바보같이 들리는지 알았다. 그들의 당황한 표정도 한 몫 했다. 하지만―

"수요일이야,"  
꼬마, 실라스가 말했다.

"실제 날짜 말이야."

"6월 21일이야."

가슴이 철렁했다. 그가 알기론 4월이었다.  
"년도는!"  
그는 자기가 얼마나 날카로운 소리를 냈는지 알면서도 다그쳤다.

그들은 마치 그의 귀에서 벌레가 기어나오기라도 한 것처럼 그를 바라보았다.  
"1991년이란다,"  
마사가 부드럽게 말했다. 그녀는 다시 미간을 찌푸리며 그의 이마에 손을 얹었다. 약물이 어쩌니 하고 그녀가 중얼거렸지만, 그는 더 이상 듣고있지 않았다.

그는 전혀 들을 수 없었다.

그, 멀린 암브로시우스는 천 년이 지난 미래에 있었다. 가이우스의 말에 따르면 그들은 아직 900 AD에 도달하지도 않았고, 시간을 기록하는 건 그렇게 중요한 일도 아니었다. 이는 그의 현 곤경을 아주 아이러니하게 만들었다. 그는 시간과 기억, 삶을 잃었고, 현재 아주 머나 먼 미래에 있으며, 멀린 본인은 전설로 전락해버렸다. 더불어, 그가 현재 열 살짜리 몸이 돼버린 것은 아주 확실했다.

멀린은 이렇게 수많은 믿을 수 없는 일들이 한꺼번에 밀어닥칠 때마다 그가 할 수 있는 유일한 일을 했다.

그는 기절했다.

* * *

뭐, 더 잘 대응할 수는 있었다. 늘 그랬던 것처럼 당연스럽게 받아들이면 되니까―모르가나가 타락하고, 란슬롯이 죽었다 다시 살아나고, 프레이야가 물웅덩이에 서 있는 모습을 봤을 때처럼. 그런데 그는 열 살짜리처럼 반응하고, 바로 기절했다.

누가 그를 탓할 수 있겠는가?

그가 다시 정신을 차렸을 땐 마사와 실라스는 보이지 않았고, 방 안은 어두웠다. 커튼이 쳐진 창문 틈으로 밤하늘이 보였다. 기절하기 전에 봤던 천장의 불빛처럼 이상하고 어둑한 노란 빛이 들어왔다. 흔들거리는 촛불과는 많이 달랐다. 그는 침대에 누워 천장을 올려다 보았다. 어둠 속이라 내부의 구조만 간신히 알아볼 정도였다.

그는 열 살이었다. 그리고 미래에 있었다. _도대체 어떻게?_

그는 아직도 그웬의 대관식 이후의 일들이 기억나지 않았다. 동시에 머릿속에 있는 그의 주문 도서관의 카탈로그를 빠르게 훑은 후, 그가 기억할 수 없는 부가적 지식들에 대한 모든 책장들을 가지고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 뭐, 그가 왜 구교와 이런 조화를 이루고 있는지에 대한 설명은 되었다―그의 발밑에서 지구가 숨 쉬고, 고동치는 것을 이렇게 생생히 느낀 적은 처음이었다.

하지만 도대체 몇 년의 세월을 잃어버린 거지? 엄청 많이 잃어버린 것 같았다―그의 안에서 휘몰아치는 마법의 양으로도 알 수 있었다. 그가 기억하는 것보다 훨씬 강력했다. 가이우스는 나이가 들수록 마법이 강해진다고 했다―하지만 멀린의 마법은 항상 강했다. 만약 그것이 어린 그의 다듬어지지 않고 본능적인 자질과 합쳐진다면? _그야말로 혼돈 그 자체였다._

어쨌든―이 모든 것에 대한 답을 금방 알아낼 것 같지는 않았다. 그것도 기억이 없는 상태에서는. 도대체 어디로 간 걸까? 시간이동을 하면서 어디 머리라도 부딪힌 건가? 아니면 뭔가 사악한 음모에 휘말려서? 멀린은 고개를 저었다―어둠이 다시 그에게 밀려왔다. 마치 송곳으로 뇌를 휘젓는 느낌이었고, 그는 움찔하며 생각을 멈추었다.

뭐, 적어도 아서가 안전한 건 알았으니 되었다. 시간이동이 연관되어 있으니, 그가 카멜롯을 위해 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 적어도 다시 원래 시간대로 돌아가기 전까지는. 그리고 그 일은 당분간 일어나지 않을 것이다. 그는 뭔가 이유가 있어서 이곳으로 왔을 것이다―그의 혀끝에서, 그의 손이 닿지 않는 곳에서 맴돌고 있는 그 느낌이 느껴졌다. 이러니 그가 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있겠는가?

새로운 운명? 물론 좋다, 그런데 우선 그게 뭔지 알아야 되지 않겠는가?

그는 짜증을 내며 침대를 굴렀다. 킬가라의 수수께끼라도 지금은 환영이었다. 이곳의 마법이 뭔가 잘못되었다는 건 느낄 수 있었다―그의 마법을 지구와 섞어나가자, 곪아터진 염증같은 휑한 상처가 느껴졌다. 구교는 균형을 요구하고 있지만... 어떻게 해야 하지?

"일어났어?"

멀린은 문 쪽으로 머리를 틀어 어둠 속에서 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 마루판의 삐걱거리는 소리와 함께 그 소년―실라스가 시야에 들어왔다. 아이는 두 손을 움켜잡고 뒤를 흘깃 보더니, 멀린의 침대로 뛰어와 아까처럼 침대 발끝에 맴돌았다.

"마사는 그 가이 어쩌구 하는 사람이 형한테 약물을 먹였다고 생각하나봐. 경찰에 신고하려 하고 있어."

어느것도 말이 안 되는 소리였다.  
"가이우스 말이야?"  
그가 천천히 물었다.

"응, 그 사람."  
천진난만한 목소리에, 부드럽고 활발한 아이였다. 발소리도 이를 닮아있었다.

"그 사람 성이 뭔지 알아? 그럼 쉽게 체포할 수 있는데!"  
아이는 그 생각에 몹시 기뻐하는 것 같았다.

"어, 아니. 가이우스는 나한테 그런 짓 안 해."  
물론 할 때도 있지만 지금은 별로 상관없었다.  
"가이우스는 좋은 분이셔. 아마도 내가―그게, 더 이상 그 분이 내 곁에 없다는 걸 잊어버린 것 같아."

"아."  
실라스가 입술을 깨물었다. 멀린의 말이 뭘 의미하는지 이해하는 것 같았다. 아이는 다시 두 손을 움켜잡았고, 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. 그러고는 부드럽게 물었다.  
"그 사람 착했어?"

"어... 가끔은 신경이 날카로운 날도 있었어."  
멀린이 그 생각에 미소를 떠올리자, 실라스도 같이 미소지으며 발을 앞뒤로 흔들었다. 아이는 한 눈에 봐도 뭔가 묻고 싶은 게 있지만, 필사적으로 자제하려고 애쓰는 것 같았다. 그 모습이 계속되자, 멀린은 한숨을 쉬었다.  
"궁금한 게 뭐야?"

"형 이름 진짜 멀린이야?"  
꼬마가 불쑥 말했다.  
"그 전설처럼?"

그래. 여기선 전설이었지. 멀린은 난처하게 그를 바라보았다. 그가 미래에 있다는 현실감을 주긴 했지만, 그래도 여전히 믿을 수 없는 일이었다. 그렇게 긴 시간이 흘렀는데도 그들을 기억한다고? 혹시 나만의 서사시가 있을까? 사람들의 그의 이야기를 노래한다는 생각은 그를 멍하게 만들었다.

"전설?"  
그는 실라스가 그 전설에 대해 설명해주길 바랬다. 다행히 아이는 실망하지 않았다.

"응! 역사상 가장 위대한 마법사 멀린!"  
실라스는 침대 기둥에서 떨어져 그의 침대 끝에 앉아 점점 빠르게 설명하기 시작했다. 멀린은 언어 역시 긴 세월을 지나 발전한 것을 느꼈다. 꼬마가 하는 말을 놓치지 않고 따라간 게 기적이었다.

"물론 마사는 그저 신화일 뿐이라고 하지만. 어떤 이야기에선 사실이든 아니든, 이젠 너무 왜곡되서 실제로 무슨 일이 일어났는지 아무도 모른데. 너무 옛날에 일어난 일이라 잘 모르겠지만, 난 진짜일 수 있다고 생각해. 어쨌든 마사는 정말 똑똑해. 밤마다 우리들한테 이야기를 해 주는데―음, 우리가 먼저 물어봐야 하는데 싫다고 한 적은 없었어. 멀린은 그그, 엄청나게 긴 하얀 수염을 가진 사람이야. 바위에서 엑스칼리버를 뽑은 아서 왕의 스승이었어!"

그렇게 아이는 이야기를 계속했다. 아름다운 귀네비어 아가씨와 가장 용감한 기사인 란슬롯의 불륜, 멀린의 가장 무자비한 대적자인 사악한 마녀 모르가나, 심지어 멀린의 연인이었던 호수의 귀부인에 대한 이야기까지―실제와 엄청 틀리긴 하지만. 이야기에 따르면, 어떤 사람들은 멀린이 아서의 아버지라고 생각하는 모양이다. 멀린은 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 카멜롯에 돌아간다면 아서에게 말해줘야겠다―정말 잊을 수 없는 표정을 지을 것이다.

실라스는 거의 한 시간 동안 이야기를 늘어놓다 문이 다시 열리자 도중에 그만두어야 했는데, 멀린이 이름을 놓친 한 전투에 대해 설명하는 중이었다.

"실라스! 뭐하는 거니? 멀린은 자는 중이라고 했잖아."  
마사가 팔짱을 끼며 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"괜찮아요, 마사,"  
실라스가 도와달라는 듯 멀린을 흘깃거렸다.  
"이미 깨어나 있었는걸요. 저한테 아서왕과 멀린에 대해 이야기 해달라고 했어요!"

마사는 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 엄한 눈길을 보냈다. 멀린은 침을 삼켰다. 실라스가 곤란에 빠지기를 원하진 않았다.  
"진짜예요,"  
그가 미소를 지어보냈다.

마사는 팔짱을 낀 채 그들을 미심쩍게 바라보면서, 벽에 있는 무언가를 손가락으로 눌렀다. 갑자기 방 전체가 백색 불빛으로 환해지자, 멀린은 깜짝 놀라 몸을 들썩였다. 마법을 부린 건가? 하지만 주문을 외우는 소리는 안 들렸는데. 그는 고개를 들어 천장에 달린 유리공을 향해 눈을 깜빡였다.

“전구를 너무 빤히 쳐다보면 안 돼!”  
마사가 다그치듯 말했고, 그는 그녀를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 시야에 보라색 반점이 묻어났다. 그래, 마법이 아니구나. 기술의 발전인 걸까.  
“실라스, 넌 이제 잘 시간이란다. 방으로 돌아가렴.”

실라스는 크게 한숨을 내쉬더니, 필요 이상으로 허둥대며 침대에서 내려왔다. 그는 멀린에게 손을 흔들었다.  
“그럼 내일 다시 봐!”  
이 말과 함께, 아이는 방 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다.

마사는 그런 실라스를 향해 고개를 내저으며 이마를 문질렀다. 그러고 나서 침대 옆에 있는 서랍을 열어 가늘고 검은 무언가를 꺼내 그의 눈에 가져다댔다. 딸깍, 하는 소리와 함께 즉시 그의 눈이 멀었다. 그는 반사적으로 움츠러들며 손으로 눈 앞을 가렸다.

“오, 진정하렴. 그냥 플래시 라이트일 뿐이란다.”

_플래시, 뭐?_

결국 멀린은 손을 내려놓았고, 그녀가 뭘 하려든지 간에 마음대로 하도록 냅두었다. 왜 전구는 쳐다보지 말라면서 그의 눈에 플래시 라이트를 가져다 대는지 잘 이해가 가지 않았다. 단 몇 초 뒤, 그녀는 불빛을 끄고 뒤로 물러났다.

“흠, 약물 반응은 보이지 않는구나. 네 눈은 정상적으로 반응하고 있어.”

멀린이 눈을 깜빡거렸다.  
“치료사세요?”  
그의 어린 목소리엔 숨기지 못한 호기심이 드러났다.

마사는 또 다시 그에게 당황한 표정을 드러냈다. 그녀는 그의 침대에 걸터앉으며 대답했다.  
“난 간호사로서 훈련을 받았단다,”  
그녀가 대답했다. 멀린은 지금까지 유모(wet-nurse)밖에 알지 못했다. 어쩌면 여기선 간호사(nurse)가 여성 치료사를 가리키는 걸지도 모른다.

“그럼,”  
그녀가 말을 계속했다.  
“여기가 어디인지 알겠니?”

“아까 런던이라고 하셨잖아요.”

“네가 다 기억하고 있는지 확인하는 거란다.”  
그녀의 입꼬리가 아래로 살짝 내려갔다.  
“네가 말한 그 가이우스란 남자에 대해 일단 경찰에 신고했단다. 네가 더 자세히 말해준다면 그 사람들에게 진전이 있을―”

“아뇨,”  
멀린이 끼어들었다. 그는 침을 삼키며, 이걸 어떻게 말해야 할지 고민했다. 그는 왠지 마사가 가이우스처럼 쉽게 거짓말을 꿰뚫어 볼 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.  
“그, 아마도 떨어질 때 머리를 부딪혔나봐요. 가이우스는, 가이우스는 이제 없어요.”  
그는 손을 내려다보았다. 여기선 조언을 구하러 가이우스에게 달려갈 수도 없었고, 그 사실은 그를 더 긴장하게 만들었다.

“그렇구나.”  
마사가 그의 거짓말을 믿었는지는 모르겠지만, 그녀는 더 이상 케묻지 않았다.  
“그럼 이제 네 서류를 작성하는 게 좋겠구나.”  
그녀가 힘차게 일어섰다.

“서류요?”  
멀린이 그녀를 올려다보았다.

“그래. 여기 울스 고아원에 사는 사람들은 모두 기록이 필요하단다.”

“저 이제 여기서 살아요?”  
어쩌면 그게 그가 수많은 장소들 중 이곳으로 떨어진 이유일지도 모른다.

마사는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이제 몇 가지만 더 알면 끝이야.”  
그녀는 방의 반대편에서 책상을 뒤지고 있었다. 멀린은 이곳이 뒤편에 사무실이 딸린 일종의 의무실이라는 것을 깨달았다. 침대는 세 개 뿐이었고, 그의 것을 제외한 나머지 두 침대는 창백한 커튼이 둘러져 있었다.

“네,”  
멀린이 손가락을 만지작거리며 대답했다. 그는 이미 십 년을 거스른다면 그가 어느 해에 태어났을지 생각하고 있었다. 그 예상은 다음과 같았다.

“생년월일은?”

“어… 1980년 7월 31일이요.”

“태어난 곳은?”

멀린은 목덜미를 문질렀다.  
“모르겠어요.”  
이 시대에 엘도어는 도대체 어떤 이름으로 불리고 있을까? 여성은 다음 질문으로 넘어갔다.

“이름은?”

“멀린이요.”

그녀가 작게 미소를 지었다. 그리고 그가 말을 계속하기를 기다리다, 그가 입을 열지 않자 고개를 들었다. 하지만 그는 그의 실제 성을 알려줄 수 없었다. 믿을 리가 없으니까!

“성은?”

“그냥 멀린이에요.”

그녀는 한숨을 쉬며 부드럽게 말을 열었다.  
“멀린, 나에게 숨길 필요는 없단다.”

그는 여러 성들을 생각해내려고 애쓰며 주위를 두리번거렸다. 하지만 그가 아는 성들은 모두 카멜롯에서 유명한 것들이었고, 펜드라곤은 암브로시우스보다 더 나을 것이 없을 것이다. 그의 시선은 맞은편 침대 옆 테이블 위에 놓여 있는 책에 닿았다. 책등이 그를 향하고 있었다. 뭐, 없는 것보다는 낫겠지.

“에반스,”  
그가 다시 그녀를 돌아보며 말했다.  
“멀린 에반스요.”


	2. An Added Name

대부분의 부모들이 처음으로 물어보는 질문은―그들이 난생 처음 만난 마법사나 마녀가 횡설수설 말을 늘어놓는 것을 멈춘 후―’진짜 확신하세요?’ 였다. 애초에 자신의 아이가 마법사라는 걸 그들이 어떻게 알까?

‘당신이 마법사인지 확인하는 방법’ 같은 테스트를 친 것도 아니니 말이다.

사실, 머글 사회 중 그 누구도 마법사 대리인이 문간에 나타나기 전까지 그들의 존재를 아는 사람은 없었다. 교감은 이미 오래 전부터 편지 한 장만 달랑 보내는 것이 종종 짓궃은 장난이나 폐기물로 간주된다는 것을 깨달았다. 따라서, 그들의 질문은 아주 정당한 것이었다. 그녀가 여전히 그 질문에 대한 적절한 답을 찾아내지 못한 것은 유감이었지만. 보통은 그들이 확신하고 있다는 것을 설명하면서, 왜 확신을 하는지 이유에 대한 설명은 회피했다.

“자녀분의 이름이 방금 제 명단에 나타났습니다.” 라고 말하는 것보단 나았다.

미네르바 맥고나걸은 한숨을 쉬며 의자에 몸을 기대 지친 눈을 비볐다. 그녀는 예전처럼 젊지 않았다―어떻게 알버스가 그런 터무니 없는 나이에도 이 일을 해내는 건지는 정말 미스테리였다. 몇 년 전, 한 학부모가 그 문제에 대한 구체적인 답을 요구했던 적이 있었다―그녀를 거의 돌아버리게 만들었고, 결국 직접 마법부에 가서 물어봐야 했었다. 마법부의 말에 따르면, 그들은 미성년자의 마법을 잡아내는 일종의 감지 시스템이 있고, 이에 따라 자동적으로 이름이 추가된다는 것이다. 그 머글은 그녀의 대답을 마음에 들어하지 않았다.

_마법이니까_ 그냥 넘어가주시길 바랍니다. 제발.

그녀는 몇 주 안에 새로운 머글 태생들을 방문할 예정이었다. 적어도 두 명은 되었다. 대부분의 학생은 혼혈이거나 일부의 순혈이었고, 머글 태생은 소수였다. 그녀는 다시 한 번 확인하기 위해 지팡이를 휘둘러 캐비닛에서 명단을 소환했다.

흠, 이거 이상한데.

명단에 또 다른 이름이 적혀 있었다.

물론, 전에 없던 일은 아니었다. 때때로 누군가가 이사를 했다가 갑자기 마법부의 범위 안으로 들어와서 조정이 이루어지기도 하니까. 그녀는 언제쯤 들러서 이 소식을 전할 수 있을지 일정을 확인했다―아이의 혈통이 물음표로 표시되어 있었다. 머글 고아원에 살고 있으니 혼혈이나 머글 태생 둘 중 하나일 것이다. 잠깐, 어느 고아원이지?

아. 그 고아원.

어쩌면 교장에게 이 일을 맡기는 게 좋을지도 모른다. 그에겐 여러모로 익숙한 장소일 테니 말이다.

* * *

멀린 에반스.

좋은 울림이었다. 에반스는 그에게 엠리스를 떠오르게 하기도 했다. 따라서 주어진 이름을 불성실하게 여기고 있다는 느낌은 들지 않았다.

미래의 삶을 경험하는 건 매우 혼란스러운 일이었다. 특히나 이곳으로 온 첫 주에는. 그 다음부턴 슬슬 요령이 붙기 시작했다. 물론, 실라스가 텔레비전에 대해 그에게 말하려고 했을 때나 어느 축구팀을 응원하고 있냐고 물었을 때는 여전히 멍청이가 된 것 같은 느낌이 들긴 했다. 하지만 적어도 마사 그린으로부터는 더 이상 이상한 시선을 받지 않았다.

그는 “이게 뭐야?” 라는 질문보다 “이거 어떻게 하는 거야?” 라고 묻는 것이 덜 의심을 불러일으킨다는 걸 깨달았다. 텔레비전이 뭐냐고 물었을 때 어디 동굴에서 살다왔냐는 눈초리를 받았으니까. 게다가, “저기, 이거 어떻게 하는 거야?” 라는 질문은 이 새로운 세계에 대한 많은 것을 가르쳐주었다.

우선, 마법은 존재하지 않았다.

확실히 그가 바라던 미래는 아니었다. 그는 이 사실에 아주 혼란스러웠다. 마법이 완전히 사라졌을 리는 없으니, 분명 마법 사회는 어떤 설명할 수 없는 이유로 인해 눈에 안 띄는 곳으로 숨어버렸을 것이다. 그리고 그 이유는 2층 도서관에 있는 역사책들을 모조리 읽어내린 뒤에야 밝혀졌는데, 15세기와 16세기에 일어난 마녀 사냥 때문이었다. 그는 우울해져서 그날 하루 동안 아무것도 먹지 않았다.

실라스는 전날 먹은 미트로프 때문에 배탈이 나서 그런 거라고 생각했다.

그래도 마법을 믿지 않는 사회 치고는 그들은 마법을 아주 좋아했다. 실라스는 자기가 가장 좋아하는 영화들―텔레비전에서 나오는 움직이는 사진들―을 보여주었다. 수정으로 미래를 보는 것이 떠올랐는데, 한 가지 다른 점이라면 영화가 보여주는 건 모두 가짜라는 것이다. 그가 가장 좋아하는 발전이었다. 사람들을 칼로 때리는 것보다 훨씬 더 좋은 오락거리였다.

“오늘은 밖에 나갈 거야?”

멀린이 눈을 깜빡이며 실라스를 바라보았다. 소년은 소파 옆으로 몸을 기댄 채 커다란 헤이즐색 눈으로 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 지난 몇 주 동안 그를 친절하게 대해주었고, 멀린은 그를 친구로 생각하기 시작했다. 사실, 실라스밖에 친한 아이가 없었다.

“어…”  
사실, 멀린은 울스 고아원에 온 뒤로 한 번도 밖에 나가지 않았다. 그는 낯선 세계에서 오감이 과부하를 일으킬까 걱정되었고, 그 충격을 줄이기 위해 우선 최대한 많은 것을 배우기로 했다. 하지만 그는 태양빛이 너무 그리웠다. 이렇게까지 밖으로 안 나가본 건 이번이 처음이었다.  
“응.”

“좋아! 어쩌면 마사가 몇 파운드라도 줄지 몰라, 모퉁이에 아이스크림 가게가 있거든.”

파운드란 일종의 화폐 개념이었고, 종이로 만들어졌다. 신뢰할 수 없는 시스템인데다, 재정적 파산에 너무 취약한 것 같다고 멀린은 생각했다.  
“그래,”  
실라스를 따라 미소를 지으며, 그는 자리에서 일어났다. 열 살짜리 몸에도 이젠 익숙해지고 있었다. 처음 며칠 동안은 너무 느낌이 이상해서 여기저기 휘청거리며 걸어다녔다. 짧아진 다리를 자꾸 원래 길이로 착각했기 때문이다.

옷 역시 한동안 그의 말문이 막히게 했는데, 그는 옷을 매는 새로운 방법에 적응했다―지퍼는 정말 놀라웠다. 물론 그에겐 무슨 옷을 입을지에 대한 선택의 여지가 별로 없었다. 마사는 그에게 어두운 색의 바지와 의미 모를 빛바랜 상징들이 그려진 티셔츠 몇 벌을 주었다. 그는 기꺼이 다른 소년과 평범한 단색 티셔츠로 거래했다. 마사는 그가 입었던 누더기들―조금 상처받았다―을 전부 버리려고 했지만, 그의 빨간 스카프만은 가져가게 두지 않았다.

그는 스카프가 너무 좋았다.

고아원에 있는 모든 사람들이 그에게도 스타일이 있다고 생각하는 건 나쁘지 않았다.

실라스가 마사에게 달려가 용돈을 달라고 교묘하게 꾀어내는 동안―멀린에겐 그렇게 보였다―그는 정신을 딴 데로 돌렸다. 그는 여전히 구교가 그에게서 뭘 원하는지 잘 알지 못했다. 고아원 자체는 별로 특별한 점이 없었다. 약간 우울하고 비참해 보이는 외관이긴 하지만, 그 어떤 마법도 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 미간을 찌푸리며 가만히 있는 바닥을 노려보았다. 여기서 뭘 하고 있는 건지 알아내려고 하는 중이 아닐 땐, 그는 무슨 일이 일어났는지 기억해내려고 했다! 몇 년, 혹은 몇 십 년이 될지도 모르는 기억이 사라졌다는 건 그를 불안하게 만들었다.

최근에 아서가 그에게 컵을 던지고 그웬이 뒤에서 웃는 장면은 떠올려 낼 수 있었다. 하지만 그건 이틀에 한 번 꼴로 일어나는 일이었다.

“됐다,”  
실라스가 방방 뛰면서 말했다.  
“선데이 아이스크림 두 개랑 초코바 하나 살 만큼 받아냈어.”

“그거 다행인걸,”  
정말이었다. 카멜롯에서 아이스크림이나 초콜릿은 같은 건 꿈도 못 꾸니까.  
“어서 가자.”

실라스는 활짝 웃으며 문밖으로 그를 이끌었다. 그가 마당을 반쯤 건너고 있을 때, 멀린이 문 틈으로 고개를 내밀었다. 정말 아름다운 여름날이었지만, 그의 주변 세상은 그렇지 않았다. 발 밑에 있는 돌은 질 좋은 회색이었고, 실라스 바로 너머로는 흰색과 노란색 무늬가 그려진 매끈한 아스팔트였다. 그는 잠시 할말을 잃은 채 바닥을 바라보다가―흙이 왜 안 보이지?―갑자기 크고 커다란 무언가가 쌩 하고 지나쳐가자, 깜짝 놀라 자리에서 뛰어올랐다.

저게. 도대체. 뭐야?!

완전히 금속으로 둘러싸인 그것은 그가 살면서 본 것 중 가장 이상한 것이었다. 마차처럼 바퀴가 달렸지만 훨씬 더 크고 두꺼운 데다, 끄는 말도 없었다! 그리고 반동 하나 없이 매끄럽게 앞으로 움직였다. 투명하지만 견고한 유리 너머로는 사람들이 있었다. 그는 정말로 당황했다. 기구 안에서는 마치 동물이라도 갇혀있는 것처럼 우르릉거리는 이상한 소리가 들려왔다.

그가 일으킨 패닉에 주위의 공기가 마법과 반응했고, 발 밑에 널부러진 자갈이 진동하기 시작했다. 자신이 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 자각한 그는 진정하기 위해 몇 번 심호흡을 했다.

아무도 눈치 못챈 게 기적이었다.

그는 이곳에서 침대 머리맡 테이블에 놓여 있는 물컵을 너무 많이 깨먹었기 때문에 어떠한 유리에도 다시 손을 대서는 안 되었다. 그는 마사가 전화로―그의 흥미를 사로잡은 또 다른 기술이었다―전기 기술자를 불러 전등을 고쳐달라고 이야기하는 것을 들었다. 그가 수시로 깜빡거리게 만들었기 때문이었다. 다른 고아원 아이들 중 일부는 고아원에 유령이 씌였다는 소문을 퍼뜨리기 시작했다.

그는 얼떨결에 살아있는 폴터가이스트가 되었다.

정말 싫었다!

그는 아주 강력한 워록이었다! 자신의 마법을 제어할 수 없다는 건 모욕적인 일이나 다름없었다. 실제 어렸을 때도 이렇게 심하진 않았다. 물론 새로운 환경이 그를 약간 당황하게 만들 수는 있어도, 지금까지 전혀 나아지지 않았다! 오히려 그의 마법이 그의 내면의 상태와 완벽하게 연결되면서, 그가 원하든 원하지 않든 마음대로 반응하고 갈겨댔다.

지금 당장 진정하지 않는다면 실라스가 진짜 마법을 보게 될 것이다.

“이 근처에서 어떤 차량이 가장 흔해?”  
그가 즉흥적으로 물었다. 그는 실라스를 향해 걸어가며, 다시 그 움직이는 물체가 지나쳐가자 저도 모르게 침을 삼켰다. 그는 그것이 모퉁이를 돌아 완전히 사라질 때까지 의심스럽게 응시했다.

실라스가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
“별로 화려한 건 없어.”  
아이는 잠시 말을 멈추더니, 멀린을 흘깃 보았다.  
“차 별로 안 좋아하는구나?”

“네가 그걸 어떻게 알아?”

“2주 동안 계속 숨어있었잖아,”  
아이는 고아원을 가리켰다―밖에서 보니 조금 요새처럼 보였다.  
“뻔하지 뭐.”  
그러더니 불편한 표정으로 다시 입을 열었다.  
“혹시 부모님이 차 사고로 돌아가신 거야?”

“어…”  
그는 그냥 그렇다고 대답할 수 있었다. 그러면 분명 모든 것을 쉽게 만들어 줄 테지만, 실라스는 그에게 대답할 기회를 주지 않았다.

“미안, 물어보는 게 아니었는데.”  
꼬마가 자기 셔츠를 잡아당겼다.  
“형이 싫으면 다시 들어가도…”

“아니,”  
멀린이 재빨리 대답하며, 작은 미소를 지어보냈다.  
“나도 아이스크림 좀 먹고 싶어.”

“응!’

실라스는 그의 손을 잡고 길 건너편으로 안내했다. 아스팔트에 발을 내딛는 순간 풍겨오는 타르와 열기의 악취에 그의 목이 말라갔다. 실라스와 손을 잡고 있자 조금 어린아이같은 느낌이 들었지만, 그래도 고마웠다. 다른 차가 다시 그들을 향해 다가오자, 그는 멈칫했다. 금방이라도 그들을 칠 것 같은 모습에 그는 황급히 피할 준비를 했지만, 실라스가 안심시키듯 그의 손을 꼭 잡아왔다. 하마터면 마법으로 저 금속 덩어리에 충격파를 보낼 뻔 했다. 다행히 자동차는 멈추었고, 그는 약간 긴장을 풀 수 있었다. 고아원에 돌아간다면 꼭 마사에게 자동차가 어떻게 작동하는지 물어볼 것이다.

아이스크림 가게에서, 그는 초콜릿 퍼지 선데이를 먹었다. 실라스는 스프링클을 올린 바나나 스플릿을 먹었는데, 너무 오색찬란해서 독이라도 든 것처럼 보였다―가이우스는 원래 더 화려할수록 더 치명적이라고 말했다.

“그럼, 멀린.”  
아서의 빈정거리는 어투가 빠진 그의 이름은 이상하게 들려왔다.  
“울스 고아원은 마음에 들어?”

실라스는 이어지는 침묵에 불편한 듯 어쩔 줄 모르는 표정을 지어냈다.  
“음, 이런 스프링클이 좀 필요할지도.”  
멀린이 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“확실히. 놀이방에 있는 벽지도 최근에서야 마사가 교체한 거야.”

“전에는 뭐였는데?”

“테디베어 풍이었던가?”

멀린이 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“지금 있는 그 이상한 꽃 벽지보단 나을 것 같아.”  
그는 숟가락에 있는 퍼지를 핥았다.  
“그럼, 어… 요즘 새로운 일은 없어?”  
가능한 한 자연스러운 어투로 그가 물었다.  
“그 왜, 이상한 일이라던가.”

실라스는 그에게 멍한 표정을 지어보냈다.  
“살인사건 같은거?”

“어, 응.”  
어쩌면 구교가 그에게 뭘 원하는지 범위를 좁히는 데 도움이 될지도 모른다.

“별로 없는데…”  
아이는 엄지손톱을 물며 생각에 잠겼다.  
“적어도 최근에는 없어. 마사랑 다른 간호사들이 가끔 엄청 무서운 시절을 이야기하곤 하지만.”

“무서운 시절?”

“응,”  
실라스는 그릇을 집어 들어 녹아내린 선데이를 후루룩 마시고는 입을 닦았다.  
“엄청 옛날인가 그랬을껄. 엄청 많은 사람들이 실종됐었데. 그래서 음모론도 많이 생겨났어.”  
그러고는 어깨를 으쓱이며 자리를 고쳐앉았다.  
“이것밖에 생각이 안 나네. 이거 말고는…”

“말고는?”

“텔레비전에서 번디인가 하는 남자가 사람들을 엄청 많이 죽이고 다녔다고 들었어. 그치만 거긴 미국인걸.”

뭐, 적어도 그가 계속 해나갈 일은 있는 모양이었다.

* * *

꿈에 굴복하지 않을 때, 현실과 상상이 합쳐서 깨어날 모든 순간을 환각으로 흐리게 하는 지점이 있다.

멀린은 좀처럼 그의 꿈을 기억하지 못했지만, 그렇다고 꿈을 꾸지 않는다는 건 아니었다.

아니, 솔직히 말해서 그는 지금까지 살아오면서 겪은 공포가 잠재의식 차원에서까지 그를 괴롭히지 않는다는 사실에 기뻤다.

모르가나의 오두막에서 쇠사슬에 묶였던 때나, 망치로 가슴을 얻어맞아 천천히 죽어가던 때나, 우서한테 정체가 들통나 산채로 불태워지는 게 아닐까 하는 두려움을 눈을 감을 때마다 다시 겪는다면, 과연 그의 정신 상태가 어떻게 될지 생각만 해도 몸서리가 쳐졌다.

그 대신, 그는 스스로를 깊은 잠으로 몰아넣어 악몽에 갇히는 괴로움에서 벗어나게 해주는 주문을 걸었다. 다행히 그 주문은 대부분 효과가 있었다―백 퍼센트는 아니었지만, 다른 대안보다는 훨씬 나았다. 그리고 보통 틈새를 비집고 들어오는 꿈들은 아주 깊은 무의식에 뿌리박고 있기 때문에, 무시하는 건 현명하지 못한 일이었다. 그것이 공포이든 기억이든 간에. 이런 꿈들은 폐쇄와 치유가 필요했다.

하지만 오늘 밤은 완전히 다른 것을 요구했다.

_그는 침대에 누워 회색 석조 천장을 올려다 보았다. 열린 창문을 통해 희미한 달빛이 들어왔다. 늦은 밤이었다. 그의 논리적인 면은 당장 눈을 감고 잠에 들라고 했다―다음날 지쳐있을 것이다. 특히나 해야 할 일이 많을 때, 아서는 지쳐있는 보좌관을 별로 달가워하지 않을 것이다. 난 최선을 다했어, 그는 거짓말을 하며 아무것도 생각하지 않는 동시에 모든 것을 생각했다._

_쾅!_

_방 안을 가로지는 그 커다란 소리에, 멀린은 하마터면 침대에서 떨어질 뻔 했다가 침대 옆에 쪼그려 앉았다. 그의 안에서 마법이 마구 소용돌이쳤다. 당장이라도 그의 혀는 천 개의 주문을 쏟아낼 수 있었다―하나하나 전부 강력한 주문이었다. 네 명의 사람이 그의 작은 방 안에 우르르 몰려든 채 그의 앞에 서 있었다. 잠시 동안, 그는 어린아이처럼 침대 옆에 웅크린 채 그들을 쳐다보았다._

_“엠리스?”_   
_적갈색 머리카락에 뾰족한 가죽 모자를 쓴 맨 앞쪽의 남성이 먼저 입을 열었다. 그는 뭔가 의심스러운 표정을 짓더니, 멀린이 빤히 보고만 있자 밝은 녹색 망토를 입은 남자를 향해 고개를 돌렸다._   
_“여기 맞냐?”_

_멀린이 푸른 눈을 가늘게 좁히며 자리에서 일어났다._   
_“한밤중에 남의 방에 공간이동을 해놓고 무슨 반응을 기대한 거야?”_   
_그가 빈정거림이 잔뜩 묻어나는 목소리로 말했다._   
_“그냥 노크를 하거나 아침에 찾아올 수도 있잖아. 평범한 사람처럼.”_

_“알비온에 대한 소문이 사실인지 확신할 수 없었어,”_   
_붉은 남자가 다소 멋쩍어 하며 말했다. 긴 흑발에 푸른 망토를 걸친 아름다운 여성이 크게 한숨을 쉬며 앞으로 나왔다._

_“고드릭에 대해선 사과하죠, 당신을 만나기를 아주 고대하고 있었거든요.”_   
_그녀는 자신의 동료를 못마땅하게 노려보더니, 작게 고개를 숙였다._   
_“전 로웨나 래번클로, 당신과 아서왕을 위한 제안이 하나 있습니다.”_

_멀린이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다._   
_“그렇다면 먼저 전하와 나에게 알현을 청했어야지. 아침에.”_

_로웨나는 혀를 찼지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 약간 자존심이 상한 듯 했다. 분명 지금까지 아무도 그녀에게 이런 식으로 말했던 적이 없었을 것이다―그리고 덧붙이자면, 그도 보통이라면 이런 식으로 말하지 않았다. 하지만 현재 그는 잠옷바람인 데다, 한밤중에 괴한들이 그의 방에 침입한 것은 아주 어색하고 짜증나는 일이었다._

_“애초에 어떻게 들어온 거야?”_   
_그가 고개를 가로저으며 물었다._   
_“공간이동은 오직 가본 곳만 이동이 가능할 텐데.”_

_“그건 내 술책이지.”_

_초록색 옷을 입은 남자는 멀린의 서랍에 너무 자연스럽게 기댄 채 가만히 서 있었다. 어두운 곳이라 잘 알아보기 힘들었지만, 그는 뻔뻔하게 히죽거리고 있었다. 그렇게 낄낄거리다 소매를 들어올렸는데, 푸른 독사 한 마리가 그의 손목을 칭칭 휘감고 있었다. 짙은 녹색의 눈이 장난기로 반짝이며, 그의 미소가 짙어졌다._

_“이 아이가 우릴 어디로 이끌지 알고 있으니까.”_

_멀린이 감탄하는 눈으로 그 뱀을 쳐다보자, 그녀가 고개를 들어올려 그를 바라보았다. 하지만 감탄한 사람은 그밖에 없는 모양인지, 나머지는 전부 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다. 두 번째 여성―곱슬곱슬한 예쁜 금발을 가지고 있었다―이 불안한 듯 작게 비명을 질렀다._

_“정말, 살라자르! 꼭 그렇게 해야겠어? 여, 여기 좁은 거 알지?”_

_“어쨌든,”_   
_로웨나가 조심스러운 표정으로 뱀을 흘깃거리며 입을 열었다._   
_“저희들의 계획에 도움을 주었으면 합니다.”_

_“무슨 계획인데?”_   
_멀린이 마침내 뱀에게서 시선을 떼어내며 물었다._

_고드릭은 이제 두 손을 맞잡고 미소짓고 있었다._   
_“마법을 가르치는 학교를 짓는 거,”_   
_마치 음모라도 꾸미는 듯 속삭이는 어조였다._   
_“어떻게 생각해?”_

_꿈이 앞뒤가 맞지 않는 생각과 장면들로 뒤죽박죽 엉켜갔다. 그것들은 함께 빙글빙글 돌면서, 그의 정신력을 다 쓰고 나서야 간신히 막아낼 수 있을 정도의 속도로 사라졌다. 그리고 아무것도 없었다._

_그는 다 자란 성인의 멀린으로서, 꿰뚫어 볼 듯한 짙은 어둠의 세계에 서 있었다. 어둠은 그를 짓눌렀고, 산소가 아닌 다른 무언가로 공기를 채워나갔다. 호흡이 가빠졌고, 숨이 점점 막히기 시작했다. 그리고 비명이 들려오기 시작했다._

_손으로 귀를 막아 듣지 않으려고 했지만, 전부 허사였다. 비명은 그의 안에, 그의 중심부에, 그의 영혼 속에서 들려오고 있었다. 옛 마법이 그를 향해 도와달라고, 애원하고 또 애원하면서 비명을 지르고 있었다. 그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 목이 죄여 왔다. 그는 소리치려고 했다. 내가 어떻게 하기를 바라는 거야!_

_방법을 모르는데 어떻게 도와줄 수가 있겠어?!_

_그는 울면서 되받아치려고 했다. 지시, 수수께끼, 뭐라도 좋으니 대답을 해달라고. 목소리가 나오지 않았다. 아무런 소리도 그의 입에서 나오지 않았고, 아무런 대답도 그에게 주어지지 않았다. 그는 떨리는 몸으로 자리에서 일어섰다. 점점 커져가는 울음소리에 그의 뼈가 떨려왔고, 이가 제멋대로 부딪혔다. 누군가가 옛 마법을 고문하고 있었다. 자기 입맛대로 마구 비틀고 있었다. _

_누군가의 오만과 무지가, 옛 마법을 손상시켰다._

_그는 귀에서 손을 떼고, 양쪽으로 넓게 뻗었다. 스스로를 확장시켜, 그의 마법으로 주위를 뻗어나갔다. 그는 이런 짓을 한 남자를 볼 수 있었다. 남자를 사로잡은 그 잔인한 증오심을 느낄 수 있었다. 자신의 무지로 인해 너무나도 훼손된 나머지 인간보다 못한 무언가가 되버린 남자였다. 그는 스스로를 상처 입힌 것처럼, 지구에도 같은 상처를 입혔다. _

_갑자기 눈이 멀어버릴 것 같은 선명한 녹색빛 폭발이 일어났다. 충격이 그를 밀어냈고, 동시에 길고 깡마른 손가락이 그의 심장을 쥐어짜내는 것만 같은 맹목적인 공포가 느껴졌다. _

가슴이 철렁 내려앉는 기분과 함께, 멀린은 잠에서 깨어났다. 눈을 뜨자마자 다급하게 숨을 들이쉬었고, 머리맡에 놓인 물컵이 완전히 산산조각났다. 그의 푸른 눈은 여전히 녹색 불빛으로 인한 공포와 패닉으로 가득 차있었다. 멀린은 자리에서 홱 몸을 일으켰다.

“무슨 일이야?”

“방금 뭐였어?”

“나 왜… 젖은 거야?”

“멀린?”

그의 이름이 불리자, 멀린은 여전히 불안하게 숨을 들이쉬며 건너편 침대로 고개를 돌렸다. 실라스가 자리에서 일어나 걱정 가득한 커다란 눈으로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 주위의 다른 남자아이들도 깨어나고 있었다.

“괜찮아?”

왜 그랬는지는 모르겠지만, 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 전혀 괜찮지 않았다. 방금 그건 살아오면서 한 번도 본 적 없는 저주였다. 그건 즉사의 저주였다.

“얘들아? 나 젖었다니까?”

“시끄러, 마크. 그냥 물이잖아.”

“이게 다 무슨 일이니?”  
갑자기 켜진 불에 모두 다 눈이 멀었다. 멀린은 밝기에 익숙해지기 전까지 손으로 눈을 가리며, 올빼미처럼 눈을 깜빡였다. 조금 이상한 해바라기 무늬의 오렌지색 잠옷을 입은 마사가 문간에 서 있었다.

“죄, 죄송해요,”  
멀린이 중얼거렸고, 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 그는 모두를 깨울 생각은 없었다.

“멀린이 악몽을 꿨어요,”  
실라스가 그에게 미안하다는 듯한 시선을 보내며 말했다. 다들 이해했다는 듯 웅성거리더니, 다시 침대로 파고들었다. 이곳은 고아원이었다. 악몽으로 깨어나는 사람은 자신뿐만이 아니었다.

“괜찮니, 멀린?”  
마사가 고개를 끄덕이며 그에게 물었다.

“네,”  
그의 목소리는 아직도 약간씩 떨려왔다. 그에 굴하지 않고, 그는 계속 대답했다.  
“꿈에 괴물이 나왔어요.”

그녀는 잠시 그를 살펴보더니, 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이제 괜찮단다,”  
라는 말과 함께, 그녀는 불을 껐다. 어쩌면 그의 눈에 서린 패닉을 봤을지도 모른다. 그는 고개를 저으며 방금 전 그녀의 말을 부정했다. 전혀 괜찮지 않았다, 그가 꾼 건 단순한 악몽이 아니었다. 바로 기억이었다. 첫 번째 기억이 온기와 흥분으로 가득했다면, 두 번째는 그의 등골을 오싹하게 했다. 그리고 악몽도 아니었다. 그의 질문에 대한 답이자, 그를 올바른 방향으로 이끌어주는 힌트였다.

멀린은 침대에 다시 누워 실라스에게서 눈을 뗐다. 그는 그 아이를 남동생처럼 아꼈다―그가 여기 온 뒤부터 멀린의 곁에서 떨어지지 않았다―하지만 이 일에 대해서는 말하고 싶지 않았다. 지금까지 물어보지 않을 걸 보면, 어쩌면 실라스도 그를 이해해 주고 있는 걸지도 모른다. 어쩌면 실라스도 자기만의 악몽이 있는 걸지도 모른다. 그는 눈을 감았다. 방금 전 꿈은 절대로 잊지 않을 것이다. 이제 뭘 해야 할지 결정할 차례였다.

“어… 얘들아? 나 아직 젖었는데!”

* * *

알버스 덤블도어는 보통 머글 태생에게 마법적 능력에 대한 소식을 알리지 않았다. 왜냐하면, 그는 아주 바쁜 사람이기 때문이다. 호그와트의 교장, 국제마법사연맹 최고위원장, 그리고 위즌가모트의 의장이라는 직책들은 그의 어깨에 커다란 책임감들을―그리고 지루한 업무들을―올려놓았다. 그리고 '그'가 다시는 부활할 수 없도록, 결코 잊혀지지 않도록 헌신적으로 노력하는 불사조 기사단에서의 비밀 활동은 말할 것도 없었다.

덤블도어는 반달 모양의 안경을 다시 밀어올리며, 의자에 기대 한숨을 내쉬었다. 미네르바가 편지를 기다리고 있는 잠재적인 새 학생들의 명단을 그에게 보냈다―다행히 실제로 편지를 보내는 일은 그녀의 몫이었고, 그는 이름마다 사명만 하면 되었다. 마법부는 런던에서 발생한 무의식적 마법 발현 현상과, 문제의 그 인물이 명단에 올랐다는 통보를 보냈다. 또 다른 통보는 누군가가 먼 곳으로 자리를 떴다는 통보였다―켈러 가족이 프랑스로 이주를 했군.

여러모로 빨리 해치우는 게 좋겠지.

그는 고개를 숙인 채 푸른 눈을 반짝이며, 명단에 적힌 이름들을 읽어나갔다. 흠, 올해에는 익숙한 이름들이 꽤나 있었다. 보아하니 새로운 세대의 도착인 듯 했다. 빛과 어둠의 마법사들의 아이들과 더불어 소수의 머글 태생들까지. 미네르바는 그들의 약력에 짧은 메모를 휘갈겨, 언제 이 소식을 전하기 위해 들를 것인지 표시해 놓았다.

한 명의 소년을 제외하고.

꽤나 충격적인 이름이었기에, 덤블도어는 한참을 명부만 바라보다 조용히 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 마침내 멀린이 호그와트로 오는군. 이름에 기대 너무 자만한 아이가 아니었으면 좋겠는데. 미네르바가 그 옆에 단정한 글씨로 ‘알버스 당신이 잘 해결할 거라고 믿습니다’ 라고 적어놓았다.

아, 울스 고아원. 그로서는 절대 잊을 수 없는 곳이었다. 오직 특정 몇몇만이 이 고아원의 중요성을 알았고, 그도 일부러 말을 퍼뜨리지 않았다. 이 곳 자체는 잘못된 게 없었다. 애초에 그들의 잘못이 아니었다. 하지만 여기서 두 번째 마법사가 불쑥 나타났다는 사실은… 덤블도어는 생각에 잠긴 채 수염을 쓰다듬었다.

그는 우연을 믿지 않았다. 하지만 인연과 운명은 믿었다.

슬프게도, 그는 나머지 여름 동안 모두 다른 일정으로 꽉꽉 차있었다. 기껏해야 두 시간밖에 이 아이에게 할애하지 못할 것이고, 그 정도로는 충분치 않았다. 고아들은 평범한 머글 태생과 조금 달랐다. 누군가는 그들을 마법부로 데려가 부모가 없는 어린 마법사 기금에 신청을 해야 하는데, 그 말은 다이애건 앨리까지의 동반을 의미했고, 따라서 몇 시간이 넘는 설명을 필요로 했다. 그는 이 소년이 흥미로울 것 같은 느낌이 들었지만, 그에겐 시간이 없었다. 미네르바도 마찬가지일 것이다. 그녀는 다른 머글 태생들도 방문해야 하고, 편지들도 모두 보내야 하고, 예산안도 작성해야 하니까 말이다.

그는 이 일에 적합한 후보자들을 눈 앞에 떠올렸다. 본능에 따른다면 그는 해그리드를 보내겠지만, 그 거인은 울스 고아원의 문을 통과하지도 못할 뿐더러, 런던 시내를 돌아다닌다면 필시 커다란 관심을 끌게 될 터였다. 국제비밀법령쪽에서 그를 아주 괴롭혀댈 것이다. 따라서, 이 일은 다른 누구보다 더 믿음이 가는 두 번째 인물에게로 떨어졌다.

덤블도어는 유연한 동작으로 자리에서 일어나 벽난로로 향했다. 그리고 한 줌의 가루를 쇠살대에 던졌다.

“세베루스! 부탁이 하나 있네.”


	3. Letter of Acceptance

세베루스를 설득시키는 건 그의 사소한 기량마저 모두 쏟아부어야만 가능한 일이었다. 덤블도어는 옆에 있는 남자에게 빤히 눈치를 주고 싶은 충동을 자제하며 호그스미드를 향해 걸어갔다―그들은 마을 밖에 공간이동 지점을 세워놓았다. 그는 세베루스가 이 일에 가장 적합하지 않는 사람이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 차갑고, 빈정거리고, 접근하기 어려운 분위기는 열한 살 먹은 어린아이에게 지금까지 알고 지냈던 세계를 바꿀만한 정보를 주는 데 적합한 자질이 아니었다.

세베루스 스네이프는 그의 스파이이자, 그의 측근이며, 그의 치료사였다. 어쩌면 이 남자를 친우라고 생각할 수 있을지도 모르지만, 그 감정이 상호적일 가능성은 매우 낮았다. 이 박쥐를 그의 곁에 머무르게 하는 건 충성심이었지, 우정이 아니었다. 하지만, 언젠가 세베루스도 자신을 친우로 여기게 될지도 모른다. 교장은 그 날이 찾아오기를 언제나 고대하고 있었다.

“어디에서 이 꼬마를 찾을 수 있는 겁니까?”  
세베루스가 불만이 현저히 묻어나는 목소리로 물었다.

덤블도어는 주머니에서 스키틀즈 한 봉지를 꺼냈다. 이 형형색색의 머글 사탕은 최근에 그가 중독된 것이었다.  
“울스 고아원이라네,”  
레몬맛 사탕을 입 안에 털어넣으며 그가 대답했다. 그리고 세베루스에게 봉지를 내밀었다.  
“하나 먹는 게 어떤―”

“됐습니다,”  
세베루스가 그의 말을 잘라냈다. 그는 차가운 눈으로 봉지를 노려보다, 다시 앞으로 시선을 돌렸다. 이제 거의 문 앞에 다와갔다.   
“혹시 의도적으로 제게 아무것도 안 알려주시는 겁니까?”  
조금 뒤 그가 물었다.

덤블도어의 푸른 눈이 반짝였다.  
“무슨 말을 하는지 잘 모르겠군, 세베루스.”

“그 아이의 이름도 알려주지 않았잖습니까.”  
세베루스가 불만스럽게 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“행선지도 지금에서야 가르쳐 주셨죠. 그 아이가 슬리데린의 후손이라도 되기를 기대하고 있으면 됩니까? 아니면 주위 사람들에게 아무것도 안 가르쳐 주는 걸 자랑스럽게 여기고 계시나 보죠?”

그의 조롱에 얼마나 익숙해졌는지, 덤블도어는 조금도 불쾌한 기분이 들지 않았다.  
“이제부터 알아보는 게 어떻겠나?”  
그가 작은 미소를 지으며 손을 내밀었다. 마치 스네이프가 마주 잡고 악수라도 하기를 기대하듯이.

세베루스는 검은 눈동자로 차가운 시선을 보내왔다. 평소에 보이는 악의적인 공격성 대신 아주 체념한 표정이었다. 그는 잠시 뜸을 들인 뒤 교장의 손을 잡았고, 그들은 커다랗게 갈라지는 소리와 함께 사라졌다.

그들은 고아원에서 한 블록 떨어진 골목길에 다시 나타났다. 짙은 푸른색의 로브를 입은 채 거리로 나서려던 덤블도어는 세베루스가 의미심장하게 목을 가다듬자 발걸음을 멈추었다. 뒤를 돌아보니, 그의 동료는 이미 검은 로브를 조끼와 바지로 변형시킨 뒤였다.

“아, 그렇지,”  
그는 입고 있는 옷에 지팡이를 휘둘렀다. 이제 곤색의 양복을 차려입은 덤블도어는 지팡이를 소매에 넣고 고아원을 향해 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다.

주변의 세상이 크게 변한 동안, 울스 고아원은 과거의 그 모습 그대로였다. 석조 건물은 여전히 50년 전과 같은 당당한 모습으로 길 저편에서 언제나처럼 불길하게 서 있었다. 누군가가 좀 더 친근하게 보이기 위해서인지, 앞쪽에 화단을 덧댄 모양이었다. 그는 마법약의 대가가 이 곳에 대해 어떻게 생각할지 꽤나 궁금했지만―세베루스는 이 장소에 대해 이야기를 통해서만 알고 있었다―굳이 눈짓을 주지는 않았다. 그건 나중에 천천히 물어보면 되었다. 지금은 그들이 막 만나려는 소년에 대한 생각으로 가득 차 있었다.

그는 인터폰으로 버저를 눌렀다.

잠시 침묵이 흐르다, 젊은 여성의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
“울스 고아원에 오신 걸 환영합니다. 미리 약속을 잡아놓으셨나요?”

덤블도어는 빙긋이 웃으며 응답 버튼에 손가락을 갖다댔다.  
“수간호사에게 알버스 덤블도어가 왔다고 전해 주겠나?”  
그리고 손가락을 떼어냈다.

“편지도 미리 안 보냈습니까?”  
세베루스가 그의 뒤에서 물었다. 아주 의심스러운 목소리였다―이번엔 정당한 이유가 있었지만.

“버저를 어떻게 사용하는지는 알아냈지만, 대신 우편 시스템이 아주 혼란스럽더군.”

“그럼 전화라도 했어야죠.”

덤블도어는 그 말이 맞다는 걸 알았다. 유감스러운 건 그가 전화기를 사용하는 방법도 잘 모른다는 것이다. 그렇게 진퇴양난의 빠진 그를 구해준 건 반대편 수화기에서 들려온 여성의 대답이었다.  
“곧 수간호사님이 내려올 거예요.”

“고맙네,”  
그는 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. 세베루스가 그에게 날카로운 눈초리를 쏘아보냈는데, 지금 이 상황에 대해 아는 정보를 모조리 다 내놓으라는 눈초리였다. 생각해보니 그는 세베루스에게 자주 저런 눈빛을 받고는 했다. 잠시 후 문이 열렸다.

그들의 앞에는 나이든 여성이 서 있었는데, 친절해 보이는 갈색 눈이 충격으로 크게 떠져있었다. 그녀는 문간에 서 있는 두 남자를 안으로 들여보내며, 알버스를 계속 응시했다. 그녀가 50년 전 이곳에서 근무했던 간호사들 중 하나라는 사실을 깨닫는 데는 조금 시간이 걸렸다.

“만나서 반갑습니다,”  
그가 유쾌하게 웃으며 인사했다.  
“전 덤블도어 교수이고 이쪽은 세베루스 교수입니다.”  
그는 문제의 그 남자를 가리켰고, 세베루스는 아주 뻣뻣하게 고개를 끄덕이는 걸로 대답을 대신했다.

“마사 그린입니다,”  
그녀가 대답했다. 그리고 덤블도어를 향해 시선을 돌렸다.  
“예전에 이곳에서 한 아이를 당신 학교로 데려간 적이 있죠?”  
그녀는 한 걸음 뒤로 물러나 그들을 방 안으로 들여보냈다.

“미안하군요, 마사,”  
덤블도어가 말했다.  
“이번 아이는 이곳에서 별로 문제를 일으키지 않았습니까?”  
그는 세베루스가 그의 말에 딱딱하게 굳는 모습을 놓치지 않았다. 그들의 대화에 조금 지나치게 관심을 쏟고 있는 것 같았다.

부인은 잠시 생각을 하더니, 말을 꺼냈다.  
“생각해 보니 조금 사고가 있긴 했어요. 하지만,”  
그녀가 상쾌하게 덧붙였다.  
“톰이랑은 전혀 다르답니다, 정말 다행이죠. 그러고 보니 톰은 졸업한 뒤로 어떻게 됐나요?”

“여기저기 여행을 다니고 있습니다,”  
덤블도어는 단어 하나하나에 신중하게 주의를 기울였다.  
“마지막으로 들었을 땐 알바니아에 있다고 하더군요.”  
다행히도 마사는 그 화제에 대해 더 이상 언급하지 않았다. 대신 고개를 끄덕이며, 그들을 응접실로 안내했다.

“리모델링을 했군요,”  
덤블도어가 방안을 둘러보며 부드럽게 말했다. 그가 기억하고 있는 회색 벽에는 이제 빛바랜 꽃무늬 벽지가 깔려 있었다. 차가운 회색이 따뜻한 갈색으로 바뀌면서 놀라운 차이를 만들어 내고 있었다. 응접실은 마치 거실처럼 꾸며져 있었는데, 멋진 적갈색 카펫이 중앙에 놓여 있었다. 카펫 중앙에는 커피 테이블이 놓여 있었고, 소파와 의자들이 그 주위를 둘러쌌다.

“20년 전 쯤에요,”  
마사가 말했다. 그녀는 고풍스러운 소파 쪽으로 그들을 이끌었고, 그녀 자신은 팔걸이 의자에 몸을 뉘였다.  
“불행한 일이지만, 또 다시 많은 것이 바뀔 거랍니다.”  
그녀의 얼굴이 짧은 순간이지만 잠깐 어두워졌다.  
“이 이야기는 나중에 해도 되겠죠. 차 좀 드시겠어요? 아직 조금 남아있답니다.”

“그렇다면 감사하겠습니다.”

덤블도어는 마사가 복도에서 도우미들 중 하나에게 부엌에서 차를 가져오라고 부탁하는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그의 옆에서 세베루스가 조끼의 바늘땀을 잡아당겼다. 마법약의 대가는 얼굴을 찌푸린 채, 방안의 모든 것들이 마치 그에게 큰 죄라도 저지른 것처럼 하나하나 노려보고 있었다. 덤블도어는 딱딱한 분위기를 풀기 위해 뭔가 말이라도 꺼내고 싶었지만, 그 어떤 말도 세베루스의 긴장을 풀지는 못 할 것이다. 다행히도 몇 분 후, 그들은 싼 라즈베리 티를 홀짝거릴 수 있었다. 세베루스는 초조한 듯 계속해서 그를 흘깃거렸다. 교장의 제한된 시간을 매우 잘 알고 있기에, 자기 혼자 남아 아이에게 모든 걸 다 설명해 주는 상황만은 피하고 싶은 게 분명했다. 덤블도어는 한숨을 쉬며 컵받침 위에 컵을 올려놓았다.  
“이제 본론으로 들어가는 게 좋겠군요,”  
그가 말했다.

“지금 가서 그 아이를 데려올까요?”  
마사가 물었다.  
“제 직감은 지금까지 틀린 적이 없어요. 그 아이는 뭔가 특이해요.”

“특이하다고요?”

마사는 그저 상냥하게 웃을 뿐이었다. 그녀의 표정이 따뜻해지며, 몇 년은 더 젊어보이게 했다.  
“뭔가… 그 아이에겐 뭔가가 있어요.”  
그러고는 자리에서 일어났다.  
“곧 돌아올게요.”

그렇게 그녀는 자리를 떴다.

덤블도어는 세베루스와 시선을 주고받았다. 처음으로 이곳을 방문했을 때, 전 수간호사는 톰에 대한 언급만으로도 얼굴이 창백해졌었다. 이 너무나도 극명한 대조에, 그는 완전히 할말을 잃었다. 그의 동료도 눈썹을 치켜올린 것을 보니, 역시 같은 생각인 모양이었다. 복도에서 발소리가 여럿 들려오자, 두 남자는 고개를 돌렸다.

마사를 따라 들어온 건 한 창백한 소년이었다. 나이에 비해 키가 컸고, 새까만 머리카락과 뚜렷한 이목구비를 지니고 있었다. 높은 광대뼈가 조각같은 이미지를 더하긴 했지만, 교장의 관심을 끈 것은 그것이 아니었다. 덤블도어는 언제나 그의 반짝이는 푸른 눈에 자부심을 가지고 있었다. 하지만 이 소년의 것이랑은 비교조차 되지 않았다. 다채로운 감청색 눈동자는 지식과 경험이 풍부한 밑바닥 없는 호수, 반짝이는 빛의 바다와도 같았다―오래되고, 현명한 지혜를 품고 있었다. 두 눈은 유쾌하게 반짝이고 있었는데, 마치 자기만이 알고 있는 이 세계의 농담이 있기라도 한 것 같았다.

“안녕하세요,”  
아이가 활짝 웃으며 약간 고개를 숙여 인사했다.  
“멀린 에반스예요.”

* * *

“멀린, 널 만났으면 하는 분들이 있단다.”

멀린은 우노(UNO)를 하다 말고 어리둥절한 표정으로 고개를 들었다. 날 만나고 싶어한다고? 이 시간대에서 그를 아는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 그는 실라스를 흘깃 바라보았다. 그들은 일주일 전에 일어난 악몽 이후 가까워졌고, 오직 실라스만이 매일 밤마다 그가 악몽에 시달린다는 사실을 알았다. 다른 아이들은 밤중에 유령이 찾아와서 유리를 깨뜨린다고 생각했지만, 실라스는 멀린이 잠결에 팔꿈치로 유리잔을 넘어뜨린다고 생각했다.

“가도 돼,”  
실라스가 웃으며 말했다.  
“형 차례는 그냥 넘길게.”

“그럼 네가 이기잖아!”  
멀린이 얼굴을 찡그리며 말했다. 실라스의 손엔 오직 세 장의 카드만 남아있었다.

“맞아.”  
아이가 활짝 웃자, 앞니에 묻은 작은 과자 부스러기가 드러냈다. 멀린은 당장이라도 저걸 떼어내고 싶었다―가이우스는 항상 이를 청결하게 관리해야 한다고 주의를 주었다.

“한 시간 쯤 걸릴 거란다,”  
마사가 넌지시 말했다.

“알겠어, 그럼 내 카드는 네가 가져,”  
멀린이 빙긋이 웃으며 실라스의 앞에 카드를 내려놓았다. 아이가 도로 그에게 카드를 던지자, 그는 재빨리 몸을 움직여 피했다. 그가 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 옆에서 마사도 즐거운 듯 손으로 입을 가렸다. 이상한데. 그녀는 보통 그들이 방을 엉망으로 만드는 걸 좋아하지 않았다.

그는 그녀를 따라 응접실로 향했다. 지금까지 한 번밖에 들어간 적 없는 방이었다―그의 과거에 대해 어떤 남자들과 대화를 나눴을 때였다. 그들은 기록을 남기기 위해 문서를 작성해야 한다고 말했었다. 그는 저 방이 미래의 예비 가족들을 만나는 곳이라는 걸 알았다. 그는 입술을 깨물며 주머니에 손을 밀어넣었다. 그것도 나쁘진 않겠지만, 실라스를 이곳에 혼자 남겨두고 싶지 않았다.

소파에는 두 남자가 앉아 있었다. 하나는 아주 늙은 남자였는데, 그가 위대한 드라군이라는 이름의 여든 살의 워록으로 변장했을 때를 생생하게 떠올리게 했다. 유일한 차이점은 선홍색 로브의 유무 뿐이었다. 다른 남자는 보기만 해도 허튼 수작은 전혀 안 통할 것 같은 분위기를 풍기는 인물이었다. 다소 긴 기름진 검은 머리와 매부리코, 그리고 약간 누르스름한 피부를 가지고 있었다. 얼굴 표정을 보아하니 당장이라도 이곳에서 나가고 싶어하는 것 같았다.

그들은 말없이 그를 응시했다.

“안녕하세요,”  
멀린은 대담하게 미소를 지어보냈다.  
“멀린 에반스예요.”

그는 이제 자신의 이름을 소개할 때 받는 반응에 익숙해져 있었다. 아니면, 적어도 그렇다고 그는 생각했다. 대부분의 사람들은 멍하니 눈을 깜빡이다가 진짜냐고 물으면서, 아서왕 전설과 그 이야기를 따라하려고 시도한 몇몇 영화들에 대해 주절거렸다. 그것들은 하나도 정확하지 않았다. 나이 든 남자는 이미 그의 이름을 알고 있는지 반달 모양 안경 너머로 푸른 눈을 반짝이며 따뜻한 미소를 지어보냈다. 반면에 다른 남성은… 솔직히 저런 반응을 받은 적은 이번이 처음이었다.

남자의 차가운 검은 눈동자 사이로 충격과 분노가 번뜩였고, 즉시 옆에 앉은 나이든 남성을 목이라도 조를 태세로 노려보았다. 정말 공격적인 표정이었다. 그는 저 반응이 전혀 이해가 가지 않았다. 내 이름의 어디가 저 남자를 저렇게 화나게 만든 거지?

“뭔가 문제라도 있으세요?”  
그가 둘을 번갈아 바라보며 물었다.

“아니, 아무것도 아니란다, 멀린,”  
노인이 말했다.  
“자, 앉으려무나. 할 얘기가 많단다. 마사, 잠시 자리를 피해주실 수 있겠습니까?”

“물론이죠, 덤블도어 씨.”  
그녀는 재빨리 자리를 뜨고 문을 닫았다. 멀린은 머뭇거리며 문가에 서 있다가, 갈색 팔걸이 의자 중 하나로 다가가 앉았다. 그는 최대한 혼란스러운 표정을 보이지 않으려고 애썼고, 대신 가벼운 호기심만을 얼굴 위로 드러냈다.

“난 알버스 덤블도어란다,”  
노인이 다시 한 번 미소를 지으며 자신을 소개했다.  
“그리고 이쪽은 스네이프 교수지.”

“교수요?”  
멀린이 물으며, 혈색이 좋지 않은 남자를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.  
“어디 교수요?”

덤블도어의 눈에 잔주름이 생겼다  
“그게 우리가 이곳에 온 목적이란다. 난 스네이프 교수가 가르치고 있는 학교의 교장이지.”  
그는 주머니에 손을 집어넣어 양피지 한 장을 꺼냈다.  
“에반스 군,”  
그가 읽기 시작했다.  
“호그와트 마법학교에 입학하게 되었다는 사실을 알려주게 되어서 정말 기쁘구나.”

마치 누군가가 머리 위로 찬물을 들이부은 느낌이었다. 그는 뭔가 잘못 들은 것이 아닐까 하고 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“죄송한데, 뭐라구요?”  
그는 자신의 목소리가 이상하게 갈라진 것을 알고 있었다. 호그와트라고? 살라자르랑 나머지 세 사람이 짓는 걸 도와달라고 부탁한 그 학교? 믿을 수가 없었다. 세상에, 정말로 성공했구나! 멀린은 머리가 터져나갈 것 같았다. 덤블도어는 그의 충격을 전혀 다른 것으로 착각한 모양이지만.

“넌 마법사란다, 멀린.”

_와, 진짜요? 처음 알았네요._

“제가 마법사인 걸 어떻게 아세요?”  
멀린이 천천히 물었다. 그는 무의식적인 마법 발현을 제어하기 위해 최선을 다했다―실패했지만―하지만 이 곳에 있는 그 누구도 그의 능력에 대해 알지 못 했다. 도대체 어떻게 알아낸 거지? 그 교수, 스네이프가 미간을 짚었다.

“스스로 잘 생각해 보지 그래?”  
그가 필요 이상으로 매몰차게 말했다. 덤블도어가 그에게 날카로운 시선을 고정했다가, 다시 멀린에게 집중했다.

“화가 났을 때나 슬플 때 뭔가 설명할 수 없는 일들이 일어나지 않았니?”

멀린이 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“아뇨, 제 말은 그게 아니라, 제가 워―마법사인 걸 어떻게 아셨냐구요.”  
그들은 마법사라고 칭했다. 난데 없이 워록이라고 말하는 것은 이상하게 보일 것이다.

덤블도어는 이제 그에게 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 시선을 보내고 있었다. 마치 그의 속을 들여다보려는 것처럼.  
“그럼 이미 눈치챈 모양이구나?”  
그가 간단히 말했고, 멀린은 입술을 깨물었다.

“어…”  
그는 손발을 달싹였다.  
“네. 그, 솔직히 눈치 못 채는 게 이상하잖아요.”  
그는 이게 옳은 대답이었기를 바랬다. 그들의 의심을 사는 건 그가 절대로 바라지 않는 일이었다. 스네이프는 미간을 문지르는 걸 멈추더니, 마지못해 흥미를 느낀다는 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“아주 흥미롭구나. 누구한테 얘기하지는 않았겠지?”

“당연하죠!”  
멀린이 조금 빨리 대답했다. 두 남자 모두 그를 빤히 바라보고 있었다.  
“만약―”  
그는 잠깐 멈추고 침을 삼켰다.  
“만약 절 어디 가두기라도 하면 어떡해요?”  
_혹은 더 나쁜 일이 벌어지거나._

그의 질문은 잠시 동안 대답없이 공중에 붕 떠 있었다. 두 남자의 표정을 보아하니 둘 다 완전히 이해한 듯 했고, 멀린은 그저 고마울 따름이었다. 덤블도어는 뿌듯한 표정까지 짓고 있었다. 그는 다시 자세를 고쳐앉더니 차를 한 모금 천천히 마셨다.

“에반스,”  
스네이프가 그의 주의를 끌며 말했다.  
“네 가족에 대해선 아는 게 있나?”

멀린은 뱃속이 불편해지는 느낌이 들었다. 거짓말을 해야 한다는 걸 알 때마다 늘 받는 그 느낌이었다.  
“아니요. 전부 죽었어요.”

“그럼 가족들 중 누군가가 너처럼 마법을 쓴 적은?”

멀린은 저들에게 말해도 괜찮을까, 하고 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 피의 순수성에 대한, 잊혀져가는 한 생각이 떠올랐다. 궁금한 게 이거인가? 별로 중요해 보이지 않았다.

“잘 모르겠어요,”  
멀린이 얼굴을 찌푸리며 대답했다.  
“중요한가요?”  
스네이프는 그의 대답에 만족하지 않았다. 사실, 불만스러운 것처럼 보였다.  
“그래서, 어떻게 아셨는데요?”  
침묵이 길어지자, 멀린이 말을 이어갔다. 왠지 본의 아니게 기분을 상하게 한 것 같아 스네이프는 쳐다보지 않으려고 했다.

“마법부는 미성년 마법사의 마법을 탐지하는 조치를 마련해 놓았단다,”  
덤블도어가 설명했다.

“마법부요?”  
멀린이 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨며 물었다.

“궁금한 점 많은 거 안단다,”  
교장이 빙그레 미소지었다.  
“가능한 한 모두 답해주고 싶지만, 미안하게도 30분밖에 시간을 내어주지 못 하겠구나. 그 이후로는 갈 데가 있어서 말이다.”

* * *

멀린은 가능한 한 많은 질문을 물었다. 마법부의 탄생과 그 장관, 그리고 마법부가 돌아가는 방식까지도. 그는 다른 부서들에 대해서, 그리고 마법 사회와 머글 사회가 어떻게 공존하고 있는지도 물었다. 또 다양한 마법 생물들과 용이 아직도 존재하는지도 물었고, 호그와트의 창설에 대해서도 물었다. 동시에, 그는 마법 세계에 대해 너무 잘 알고 있는 것처럼 보이지 않으려고 했다. 그래서 마법에 대한 몇 가지 일반적인 질문을 던지기도 했다.

덤블도어는 막 호그와트의 네 기숙사에 대한 설명을 끝낸 뒤, 시계를 힐끔 보았다.  
“미안하구나, 멀린,”  
따뜻한 미소를 지으며 그가 말했다.  
“나머지 질문은 여기 있는 스네이프 교수가 대답해 줄 거란다. 유감이지만 나는 이만 가봐야 되겠구나.”  
그는 자리에서 일어나 소매에서 길다란 나무 막대기를 꺼냈다.

“저거… 마법 지팡이예요?”  
멀린이 스네이프에게 물었다. 교수의 입술이 비죽였다.

“그래.”

멀린이 눈을 깜빡였다. 그의 시대에선 대부분의 마법사들이 평범한 스태프나 반지를 선호했다―남들이 눈치채지 못 하도록 말이다. 저런 지팡이는 자기가 마법사라고 광고를 하는 꼴이었다. 덤블도어는 빙그레 웃으며 그것을 허공에 휘둘렀다. 멀린은 곧바로 남자를 휘감는 마법을 느낄 수 있었다. 지팡이 끝에서 튀어나와 교장의 옷을 뒤덮으며, 푸른 양복을 남색의 로브로 바꾼 마법을 말이다. 멀린은 저절로 미소가 지어졌다. 저런 방식은 그에게 고향을 떠올리게 했다. 일부 옛 방식이 아직도 유행하고 있는 걸 보니 안심이었다. 마법이 점차 가라앉기 시작하자, 그는 긴장을 풀었다.

“호그와트에서 만나길 고대하마,”  
덤블도어가 말하더니, 옆에 있는 스네이프에게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“부탁하네, 세베루스.”  
또 다른 마법의 물결과 작게 찢어지는 듯한 소리와 함께, 그는 사라졌다.

덤블도어 교수가 사용한 마법은 멀린에게 익숙한 것과는 아주 달랐다. 구교의 마법과는 확연한 차이가 있었다. 지금까지 그가 지구에서 받은 느낌과 꿈들을 고려하면, 더 이상 아무도 고대의 마법을 사용하는 방법을 알지 못 하는 게 틀림없었다.

그가 여기로 온 이유는 누군가가 그것을 잘못 사용하고 있기 때문이었다.

멀린은 손발을 가만히 있으려고 노력하며 스네이프를 바라보았다. 딱 봐도 그를 별로 좋아하지 않는 것 같았다. 어쩌면 어린아이 자체를 별로 안 좋아하는 걸 수도 있었다―아니면 그냥 얼간이거나. 멀린은 저 남자가 계속해서 보내오는 냉소적인 시선에 조금 짜증이 나기 시작했다.

“항상 그런 표정이에요?”  
그가 물었다.

즉시, 그는 자신이 실수를 저질렀다는 걸 깨달았다. 멀린은 권위 높은 사람과 별로 상성이 좋지 않았고―애초에 매일마다 왕에게 버릇없이 굴지 않았던가―종종 아무 생각 없이 말을 내뱉곤 했다. 스네이프의 표정을 보아하니, 멀린은 자신의 새로운 운명을 발견하기도 전에 죽임당할 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

“만약 지금이 학기 도중이었다면,”  
스네이프가 죽은 듯이 고요한 목소리로 말하기 시작했다.  
“넌 매주마다 내 마법약 교실 바닥을 닦게 됐을 거다. 난 그 어떤 종류의 무례한 언동도 용납하지 않는다, 에반스. 알아들었나?”  
멀린은 남자의 목소리가 그의 가짜 성을 언급할 때 살짝 떨린 것을 눈치챘다.

“네.”

“‘교수님’.”

“네, 교수님,”  
멀린은 자신이 정말로 어린아이가 된 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 오직 아서에게서만 명령을 받았던 시절을 그리워하게 될 거라고는 생각도 못 했다. 스네이프는 여전히 멀린을 잘게 썰어서 물약 재료로 쓰고 싶다는 눈빛을 보내고 있었지만, 그래도 만족한 것 같았다.

“그럼, 음…”  
멀린이 양손을 꼼지락댔다.  
“교수님도 지팡이를 가지고 계세요?”

스네이프는 멀린에게 혹시 의도적으로 멍청하게 구는 거냐는 표정을 지어보냈다.  
“지팡이는 누구나 다 가지고 있다.”

“아.”  
멀린이 머뭇거렸다.  
“꼭 필요한 거예요?”

“지팡이 없이 마법을 쓰는 방법을 배울 순 있지만, 오랜 시간에 걸쳐 공부와 노력이 필요하지. 오직 소수만이 터득할 수 있는 기술이다.”

멀린은 혼란스러웠다.  
“그럼 무의식적인 마법 사용은…”

스네이프가 다시 미간을 짚었다.  
“그건 본능적인 마법이다. 감정에 반응하는 만큼 아주 변덕스럽지. 마법사가 자신의 감정과 마법을 다스릴 수 있게 되는 순간 그런 현상은 사라진다. 지팡이는 마법을 전달하는 통로의 역할을 하고 있고, 대부분은 굳이 지팡이를 떼어 놓을 필요성을 느끼지 않지.”

멀린이 고개를 끄덕였다. 일리가 있었지만, 그에게 적용되지 않는다는 것은 알고 있었다. 그런 생각이 드는 와중에, 그는 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“여기 있는 아이들 중 하나가 멀린이 워록이라고 했어요. 혹시 그냥 전설인가요? 아니면―”  
그는 갑자기 창피해져서 말을 흐렸다. 자기 자신을 3인칭으로 말하니 기분이 이상했다.

“_멀린은,_”  
스네이프의 목소리는 아서가 짜증이 났을 때의 목소리처럼 들려왔다.  
“역사상 가장 위대한 마법사였다.”

멀린은 그를 빤히 응시했다. 지금까지 살면서 들은 것 중 최고의 찬사였다. 물로 고향에서도 칭찬을 받은 적은 많지만, 천 년도 더 지난 시대의 사람로부터 듣는 기분은 정말… 그는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다.

“네 그 이름은,”  
스네이프가 계속했다.  
“주위 아이들로부터 많은 관심을 끌게 될 거다.”  
별로 동정하는 것 같은 목소리는 아니었다.  
“_멀린은_ 혼자서 현대 마법 사회의 기반을 설립한 사람이니까.”

“그럼,”  
멀린의 목은 아주 말라있었다.  
“카멜롯은 아직도 존재해요? 그러니까, 마법 세계에서요.”

“아니.”

멀린은 가슴이 무너지는 것 같았다.

“아서 왕이 죽은 지 얼마 되지 않아 사라졌다. 일반적으로 _멀린이_ 마법을 걸어 이 세상으로부터 감추고 있다는 걸로 알려져 있지.”

“왜 그렇게까지 했을까요?”

스네이프는 그저 어깨를 으쓱해 보일 뿐이었다. 정말 답답했다. 멀린은 자신이 왜 그런 짓을 할지 이해가 되지 않았다. 악한 이의 손에 떨어져 카멜롯의 명성에 먹칠이라도 할까봐 걱정이 된 거라면 모를까. 그는 멀린이 끝에 가서 어떻게 됐냐고 물어보려다, 입을 닫았다. 그는 알고 싶지 않았다. 자신의 미래에 대해 너무 많이 아는 것은 스스로를 무너뜨릴 것이다.

“질문은 그게 단가?”

아니. 수백 가지는 더 물어보고 싶었다. 하지만 그는 물을 수 없었다. 그는 아무것도 알아선 안 되었다.  
“네, 다예요.”  
그는 마음이 완전히 바뀌기 전에 한 가지를 더 물었다.  
“사실 하나 더 있어요. 호그와트가 어디 있나요?”

“북쪽 어딘가에 있다.”  
멀린이 눈썹을 치켜올리자, 스네이프는 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“스코틀랜드다. 아무도 넘어올 수 없도록 마법이 걸려 있지.”

“아.”  
좋은 아이디어였다. 원래 시간대로 돌아간다면 창립자들에게 은근슬쩍 힌트를 줘야겠다. 아직 생각해내지 못 했다면 말이다.

“이제 좀 더 시급한 문제로 넘어가도록 하지,”  
스네이프가 자리에서 일어나며 말했다. 그는 외투 주머니에서 종이 한 장을 꺼내 멀린에게 건내주었다.  
“거기에 학기 중에 필요한 모든 물건들의 목록이 적혀 있을 거다.”

멀린은 목록을 훑어 내려갔고, 한줄한줄 읽을 때마다 그의 얼굴이 점점 찡그려졌다.  
“교수님?”  
고개를 들어 그가 질문했다.  
“이 모든 걸 제가 다 어떻게 지불하죠?”

“그게 우리의 다음 대화 주제다. 보통은 부모님이나 보호자가 등록 서류에 서명을 하지만, 네 상황을 고려한다면 조금 달라지지. 현재 너에겐 마법사 보호자가 없으니 우린 마법부로 가서 널 마법 사회의 일원으로 정식 등록을 해야하고, 또 마법부 재정 지원에도 신청해야 한다. 네 보호자가 바뀌거나 성년이 되기 전까지 호그와트가 네 후견인이 되지.”

“아.”  
이해 안 되는 게 정말 많았다.  
“언제 가는데요?”

스네이프가 성큼성큼 문 쪽으로 걸어가 문을 열었다.  
“지금 당장. 네가 필요한 물건들은 신청서 없이 구매할 수 없고, 그 신청서가 처리되려면 수일이 넘게 걸린다.”

멀린은 망설이지 않고 그를 따라 문 밖으로 나섰다.

* * *

“머글한테 제가 마법사라고 말해도 되나요?”

“뭐라고?”

그들은 방금 막 승강기에서 내린 뒤 마법부 내의 복도를 따라 걷고 있었다. 새까만 로브를 입어 한층 더 엄하게 보이는 스네이프 교수는 고개를 돌려 멀린을 노려보았다―도대체 노려보는 것 말고 다른 일은 할 줄 아는지 궁금했다.

“고아원에서 친해진 아이가 있어요,”  
멀린이 조금 어색한 기분이 들어 발밑을 내려다 보았다.  
“저한테 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 거짓말하고 싶지 않아서요.”

“국제비밀법령이 양쪽의 평화를 유지하기 위해 존재하고 있는데, 그 아이가 네 비밀에 대해 떠들고 다닌다면 어떻게 될 것 같지?”

  
멀린이 그를 올려다보았다.  
“그럴 아이가 아니에요.”

“아, 네가 그 아이를 너무 잘 알아서 말인가?”  
스네이프가 비꼬는 어조로 말했다

“아뇨. 왜냐면―”  
그는 말을 끊었다. 저 교수에겐 녹색 불빛이 나온 그의 꿈에 대해 알리고 싶지 않았다.  
“됐어요. 알아 들었어요.”

그렇다고 동의한다는 뜻은 아니었다.

“이제 접수처에 도착할 테니 얌전히 있어라.”

“네, 교수님.”

“말도 해야 할 때만 말하고. 네 그 건방진 혀가 말썽이라도 일으키면 안 되니까.”  
스네이프는 잠시 멈춰서서 다른 복도로 방향을 틀었다. 그는 멀린이 잘 따라오고 있는지 확인도 안 하고 왼쪽 문을 열어 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다. 멀린은 볼 안쪽을 깨물었다. 지금까지 아서 왕에게 던졌던 모든 욕설들이 그의 머리속에서 맴돌았다. 스네이프는 정말 밥맛이었다. 심지어 왕족도 아니면서! 이건 정말 불공평했다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 교수를 따라 안으로 들어갔다.

“마녀와 마법사 등록 부서에 오신 걸 환영합니다,”  
안내 데스크에 앉은 마녀가 말했다.  
“어떻게 도와드릴까요?”  
그녀가 멀린을 내려다보며 미소를 짓자, 그도 똑같이 미소를 지어주었다.

“이 아이를 보호자 없이 정식 등록을 하러 왔다.”  
나만 그런 게 아니라 그냥 사람 자체가 싫은 거구나. 비서는 스네이프의 태도에 약간 당황한 듯 했다.

“7번 칸막이로 가시면 마크 씨가 도와드릴 겁니다.”

“고맙군,”  
스네이프가 간결하게 답했고, 곧바로 홀을 따라 내려갔다.

멀린은 교수를 따라가면서 열심히 주위를 둘러보았다. 완전히 어수선해 보이는 곳이었지만, 간간히 조직적인 체계가 드러났다. 칸막이들은 정말 이상한 구조였는데, 마치 누군가가 그것들을 한데 모아 대강 뭉쳐놓고는 최고의 결과를 도출하기를 바라는 것처럼 보였다. 각각의 칸막이 위에는 빛나는 숫자들이 둥둥 떠 다니고 있었다. 그들은 거의 뒤쪽에서 7번 칸막이를 발견했고, 깡마른 남자의 환영을 받았다. 가발이 벗겨지고 있다는 사실은 애써 무시했다.

“반갑습니다, 어떻게 도와드릴까요?”  
멀린은 그가 코안경을 쓰고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다.

“이 아이를 마법 사회의 일원으로 정식 등록하러 왔다.”

“아, 혹시 고아입니까?”  
남자가 멀린을 바라보며 말했다.

“그래.”

“그럼 간단하군요. 자, 네 이름과 생년월일을 말해주겠니?”  
마크 씨가 앞으로 양피지를 소환하더니, 깃펜을 잉크에 담갔다.

“멀린 에반스요. 생일은 7월―”

“너희 부모님이 엄청 기대하셨던 모양이구나!”  
남자가 끼어들었다. 멀린의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

“분명 별 생각 없이 지었을 걸요,”  
미처 생각도 하기 전에 그가 되받아쳤다. 아차해서 바로 몸을 움츠리고 스네이프를 올려다 보았는데, 놀랍게도 별로 짜증이 나지는 않은 듯 했다. 교수는 그를 쳐다보지도 않았고, 인상을 쓴 채 지루한 사무실을 둘러보고 있었다.

마크 씨가 소심하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“어, 미안하구나. 미들 네임은 없니?”

“네.”

“좋아, 계속하렴.”

“1980년 7월 31일이요.”

남자가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“부모님 이름은?”

멀린은 그 질문에 어떻게 대답해야 할지 전혀 몰랐다. 후니스와 발리노어는 이 시대에서 흔한 이름이 아니었다. 누군가가 아서왕 전설에서 이름을 알아볼 가능성도 있었다.  
“아빠는 존이고 엄마는 그레이스예요,”  
그는 즉석에서 이름을 지어냈다.

“둘 다 머글이었니?”

“몰라요. 두 분 다 오래 전에 돌아가셨어요.”

남자가 고개를 끄덕였고, 멀린은 그가 ‘알 수 없음’ 항목에 체크 표시를 하는 것을 보았다.  
“됐다, 이걸로 다 된 것 같구나. 새로운 정보가 생기면 자동으로 네 파일이 갱신될 거란다.”  
그는 서랍에서 커다란 도장을 꺼내더니 서류 위로 쾅 찍어눌렀다.

“고맙군,”  
스네이프가 방금 전 비서를 대했을 때처럼 차가운 목소리로 대답하더니, 멀린을 사무실 밖으로 끌고나갔다.

“왜 저런 서류가 필요한 거예요?”  
멀린이 어리둥절하게 물었다.  
“이미 제가 마법사라는 건 알고 있는 줄 알았는데요.”

“일반적으로 마법 사회는 단순히 머글 세계에 이미 존재하는 모든 기록을 흡수한다. 이런 지긋지긋한 장소에 데려오는 대신, 서류가 정확한지 확인만 시키면 되지. 하지만 무슨 이유에서인지, 에반스, 넌 그런 서류들이 존재하지 않더군. 호그와트 명단에 자동으로 이름을 올라오는 구조는 내가 이해할 수 없을 정도로 아주 오래되고 복잡한 마법이 따로없다.”

“아.”  
교수가 그의 앞에서 걷고 있는 게 다행이었다. 멀린은 어렴풋한 깨달음을 얼굴 위로 드러내고 있었다. 옛 마법이 직접 멀린의 이름을 명단에 올린 걸까? 만약 그렇다면, 그를 이 시간대로 불러온 불균형이 학교에서 일어나고 있을 가능성이 컸다. 아니면, 그가 그곳에 가야 할 운명이거나.

스네이프는 승강기로 그를 이끌고 다른 층으로 올라갔다. 멀린은 승강기가 정말 싫었다. 비좁고, 움직일 때마다 그를 불편하게 만들었다. 그는 스네이프가 보낸 눈길을 놓치지 않았다. 그의 불편이 마치 자기에겐 인생의 낙이라도 되는 것 같았다. 승강기가 멈추자, 그는 즉시 밖으로 튀어나왔다.

“여긴 계단 없어요?”  
스네이프가 다시 앞으로 걸어나가자, 그가 퉁명스럽게 물었다.

“없다.”

멀린은 당장이라도 튀어나오려는 상스러운 욕들을 간신히 참았다.

“이쪽이다,”  
스네이프가 다른 사무실로 통하는 문을 밀면서 말했다. 아주 비좁은 곳이었다. 승강기에 붙어있던 메모 몇 장이 천장을 뛰어다니고 있었다. 한 불만스러워 보이는 남자가 책상에 앉아 서류철을 들여다보고 있었다. 숯이 많은 구레나룻에 몸집이 아주 컸고, 녹색 눈동자는 흐리멍텅해 보였다.

그들이 들어서자 그가 고개를 들었다.  
“마법사 지원금 부서에 어서오십쇼,”  
세상에서 가장 무관심한 목소리가 따로 없었다.  
“뭘 도와드리면 됩니까?”

“이 아이에게 고아 마법사 기금이 필요하다,”  
스네이프가 차갑게 대답했다. 멀린은 빨리 이 대화가 끝나기를 바랬다. 스네이프는 이곳에 오래 머물수록 점점 더 까칠해지고 있었고, 그도 저 교수에게 한 마디 툭 던지고 싶은 충동을 자제하는 데 어려움을 겪고 있었다. 그의 마법도 불안정해지기 시작했다. 계속 그의 안에서 소용돌이치며, 당장이라도 선반을 흔들고 종이를 흩뿌릴 기세였다.

그렇게 되면 절대로 좋지 않을 것이다.

서류 작업을 끝내는 데는 거의 10분이나 걸렸는데, 확인할 질문이 많아서가 아니라 받아쓰는 저 남자가 믿을 수 없을 정도로 느렸기 때문이었다. 그리고 그 질문들은 지원금이 얼마나 필요한지, 어디에다 쓸 건지에 대한 것이었다. 수일이나 걸린다는 게 거짓말이 아니었다. 저 남자는 평생에 걸쳐 서류 하나를 끝낼 기세였다. 스네이프도 별로 기분이 좋아보이진 않았고, 그는 다시 승강기로 돌아가기 전까지 아무런 질문도 묻지 않기로 했다.

“교수님?”

스네이프가 듣고 있다는 듯 짜증가득한 소리를 냈다.

“이제 다 됐어요? 저 울스 고아원으로 다시 보내주실 거예요?”

“그래.”

멀린이 양손을 꼼지락거렸다.  
“어… 제 지원금에 대해 어떻게 알 수 있나요?”

“우편으로 편지가 날아올 거다.”

“네.”  
그는 또 멈칫했다.  
“제 물건은 어디에서 사야 하나요?”

스네이프가 다시 한 번 미간을 짚었다. 멀린은 자기가 묻는 질문들이 저 교수를 짜증나게 하고 있다는 느낌이 들었지만, 그는 정말 꼭 알아야 했다.  
“다이애건 앨리다. 네 지원금 확인서가 도착하면 다시 찾아가도록 하지.”  
승강기의 문이 열리면서 다른 마법사와 마녀들이 타자, 멀린은 질문을 묻는 걸 멈추었다.

그는 이 기계장치에 정말 견딜 수가 없었다.

그러자 갑자기 엘리베이터가 예고도 없이 덜컹거렸다. 멀린이 집중을 하고 있었다면, 걱정할 필요가 전혀 없다는 걸 깨달았을지도 모른다. 아무도 그 덜컹거림을 이상하게 여기지 않았으니까. 그는 숨을 크게 들이쉬며, 금방이라도 패닉에 빠질 것만 같은 마음을 진정시키려고 했다.

엘리베이터가 다시 한 번 덜컹거리더니, 돌연히 멈추고 말았다.

“뭐야―?”

“돌아버리겠군, 유지 보수가 아주 제대로야 정말.”

“5분 뒤에 회의 시작인데!”

엘리베이터 안의 사람들이 불평불만을 쏟아내는 동안, 멀린은 밀실 공포증이 생기기 시작했다. 마치 벽이 그를 향해 압박해오는 것 같았다. 호흡이 점점 가빠졌고, 그의 마법이 위협에 반응해 공격 준비를 하려고 했다. 스스로가 떨고 있다는 사실도 모른 채, 갑자기 누군가가 그의 어깨를 단단히 부여잡았다.

“에반스,”  
스네이프가 죽은 듯이 고요한 목소리로 그의 귓가에 중얼거렸다.  
“진정해라.”

하지만 더 나빠질 뿐이었다. 바닥이 흔들리기 시작했고, 높게 날아다니고 있던 메모들이 땅에 떨어졌다. 어깨에 얹힌 손에서 조금 힘이 빠졌다.

“모든 게 다 괜찮아.”  
차분한 목소리로 건네야 할 말이었지만, 교수는 어딘가 껄끄러운 목소리였다. 전혀 안 어울리는 대사였다. 멀린은 그 사실에 집중해 이 순간을 잊어버리려고 했다.  
“숨을 깊게 들이쉬어.”

멀린은 눈을 감으며 깊게 숨을 들이켰다. 잠시 후 엘리베이터가 다시 확 내려가면서, 정상적으로 작동하기 시작했다. 스네이프는 그들이 내려야 할 층에 도착해서 내릴 때까지 멀린의 어깨에서 손을 떼지 않았다. 그리고 도착한 뒤에는 거의 밀어내듯이 멀린을 떼어놓았다. 미처 주위를 둘러보기도 전에, 교수가 그의 팔꿈치를 꽉 붙잡고 인적없는 모퉁이로 그를 끌고갔다.

“설명해라,”  
그와 눈을 마주보도록 멀린의 몸을 휙 돌리더니, 교수가 툭 내뱉었다. 스네이프의 얼굴은 백지장같이 창백했고, 금방이라도 이를 갈 것만 같은 표정이었다.

“그게―그러니까―”  
멀린이 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“당황하려던 게 아니었는데―”

“그런 것 같더군,”  
스네이프가 끼어들었다.  
“왜 너의 그 명백히 부족한 충동조절능력에 대해 미리 언급하지 않은 거지?”

“그냥 놀랐던 거 뿐이에요.”

“확실히.”

“엘리베이터는 오늘 처음 타 봤단 말이에요!”

“지금 그게―뭐라고?”  
스네이프가 눈을 깜빡였다. 조금 독기가 빠진 것 같았다. 여전히 특기인 듯한 증오스러운 표정을 간신히 유지하긴했지만.

그렇게 이상한 일인가?  
“저… 밖에 많이 안 나가거든요,”  
멀린은 그 말을 내뱉자 마자 스스로를 걷어차고 싶었다. 정말 한심한 변명처럼 들렸지만, 그래도 이게 그가 가진 전부였다. 스네이프는 한숨을 쉬더니 지친 표정으로 눈을 문질렀다. 조금 뒤 그는 멀린의 팔을 놓아주더니, 그들이 마법부로 들어오는 데 이용한 공중전화 박스로 그를 이끌었다.

“네가 또 남의 하루를 망치기 전에 울스 고아원으로 돌아가는 게 좋겠군.”


	4. Slippery Floors

“멀린?”

멀린은 눈을 떴다. 잠시 동안 그는 움직이지 않은 채 자는 척을 했다. 스네이프와 함께 고아원으로 돌아온 후, 그는 피곤하다느니 생각할 시간이 필요하다느니 변명을 쏟아내며 모두를 피해다녔다. 이제 어둠이 그들 위로 내려앉았고, 가로등에서 나오는 희미한 노란 빛에 천장의 그림자가 일렁였다. 하지만 실라스는 그가 잠들지 않았다는 것을 알고 있는 듯 했다.

“아까 그 사람들이 누군지 말해줄 거야?”  
실라스가 대답을 기다렸다.  
“멀린―”

“학교에서 온 사람들이야,”  
그가 대답하면서 옆으로 몸을 돌렸다. 실라스는 어느새 베개 위로 몸을 기댄 채 미간을 좁히고 있었다.

“무슨 학교?”

멀린은 다시 몸을 뒹굴어 천장을 응시했다. 그는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 실라스에게 거짓말은 하고 싶지 않았다. 몇 주 동안 그에게 정말 좋은 친구가 되어주었지만, 국제비밀법령 또한 중요했다. 다시 한 번 카멜롯에서 살게 된 기분이었다. 항상 자신이 누구인지 숨겨야 했던 그 때. 그는 언제나 자신의 정체를 숨기고 살았었다. 심지어 교장도 멀린이 정말로 누구인지 알지 못 했다.

그는 항상 그늘 아래서 살아왔다.

“멀린,”  
실라스가 재촉했다.  
“무슨 일이야? 왜 이야기 안 하는 건데?”

앞으로도 쭉 그럴 것이다.

“기숙학교야,”  
멀린이 말했다.  
“재능있는 아이들을 위한 학교래.”  
그는 고개를 돌려 곰곰히 생각 중인 실라스를 바라보았다.

“기숙학교?”  
아이가 되풀이했다.  
“여태 쭉 꽁해있던 이유가 그거였어?”

꽁해있어?!

“혹시 형이 떠나면 내가 미워할까봐?”

“뭐―아냐! 난―”

“여름방학이랑 휴일에는 돌아올 수 있잖아, 맞지?”

“어, 아마도. 하지만―”

멀린은 말을 꺼낼 틈도 없었다. 곧바로 실라스가 그게 얼마나 좋은 기회라느니, 편지는 어떻게 쓸거냐느니 말을 쏟아내기 시작했기 때문이다. 실라스는 멀린에게 자기는 절대 화내지 않을 거라고 계속해서 안심시켰다. 물론 그리워는 하겠지만, 싫어하지는 않을 거라고 했다. 사실대로 말하지 못해서 화가 난 것을, 실라스는 자기가 어떻게 그 소식을 받아들일지 몰라서 멀린이 겁을 먹은 거라고 생각한 것이다.

멀린은 저도 모르게 미소를 지었다. 떠나게 되어서 정말로 미안한 마음이 들었다.

“생일 전에 떠나진 않을 거지?”  
실라스가 물었다.

“응, 9월 전까지는 여기 있을 거야.”  
멀린이 미소를 짓다 말고 멈추었다.  
“하지만 그 전에 학교에서 필요한 물품들을 사야 해.”

“마사라면 분명 사줄―”

멀린이 고개를 저었다.  
“이 근처에선 못 사는 것들이야. 아까 만났던 두 사람 중에 스네이프 교수님이라고 있는데, 학교 물건 살 때 이쪽으로 데리러 오겠대. 아직은 내 학비 지원서가 승인될 때까지 기다리는 중이야.”

“그렇구나.”  
실라스가 고개를 끄덕였다. 아이는 잠시 동안 말이 없었다. 두 침대 옆에서 마크가 코를 골았다. 그의 마법이 주위의 공기에 기분 좋게 녹아들었다. 엘리베이터에서 겪은 사건 이후로 에너지를 억누르고 있기라도 했던 건지, 과하게 들떠있었다.

“멀린?”

“왜?”

“그냥―나중에 형이 그 학교로 가면…”  
실라스가 쭈뼛거리며 깊게 숨을 들이켰다.  
“나 안 잊을 거지?”

그가 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“잊으려고 해도 못 잊어.”

“나 진지하단 말이야!”

“나도야.”  
멀린은 아이를 향해 미소를 지었다.  
“약속할게, 절대로 잊지 않을 거라고.”  
_넌 이 새로운 세상에서 내가 사귄 첫 친구니까,_ 물론 이 말은 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않았다.

* * *

_“멀린!”_

아, 너무나도 익숙한 어조로 들려오는 그의 이름이었다. 몹시 화가 나고, 짜증으로 인해 조금 경직된, 그리고 어처구니없어 기가 막힌다는 듯한 저 목소리. 아서 왕이 정말로 자랑스러워 할 것이다. 멀린은 고개를 돌려―천천히, 좀 더 순진하게 보이기 위해―그를 향해 빠르게 다가오는 마사를 바라보았다. 그녀의 표정을 보아하니 칭찬을 해주려고 부른 건 아닌 듯 했다.

“네?”

“한 달 조금 안 돼서 떠난다는 건 알지만 그게 변명이 되진 않는단다!”

멀린이 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“어… 죄송합니다?”  
어디서 작게 숨을 들이키는 소리가 들려오더니, 실라스가 마사 뒤에 있는 모퉁이에서 튀어나왔다. 겁먹은 듯 하면서도 동시에 신이 난 표정이었다. 아이는 두 팔을 마구 허공에 휘저으며 “해냈어!” 라고 입모양으로 소리쳤다.

“실라스는 어디 있니?”

“그게 누구죠?”

마사가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 그녀의 뒤에서, 실라스가 손으로 입을 가리며 웃음을 참았다.

“너희 둘 때문에 지금 남자 화장실 _전체가_ 물에 잠겼단다.”

“정말요? 그거 엄청 어려운 일 아닌가요?”

“그래, 확실히 잘 해낸 것 같구나!”

수 년간의 연습 끝에, 멀린은 우스꽝스러운 상황에 직면했을 때 아주 완벽한 무표정을 유지할 수 있었다. 카멜롯에서 그에게 놀 시간이란 없었다. 항상 아서를 구하기 위해 목숨을 걸어야 했고, 남의 관심을 끌지 말아야 했으니까. 비록 이런 장난을 치는 게 어딘가 모르게 익숙하고, 이번이 처음이 아닌 것 같은 느낌이 들긴 했지만. 어쨌든, 그 날의 대화 이후 실라스와 그는 더 친해졌고, 장난기는 훨씬 더 많아졌다. 물론 전부 실라스의 탓이었다.

“너희 때문에 못살겠구나. 사회복지기관에서 사람들이 오기 전에 화장실도 고쳐놔야 되지, 저녁도 준비해야 되지―”

“뭐라구요?”  
실라스가 끼어들었다. 아이는 혼란스러운 표정으로 그들을 향해 뛰어왔다.  
“사회복지기관에서 갑자기 왜요?”

마사가 불편한 기색으로 침을 삼켰다. 이상한데. 마치 신 레몬이라도 삼키는 표정이었다. 두 소년이 그녀를 바라보는 동안 방 안이 금세 침묵에 잠겼고, 불안이 주변을 휩쓸었다.

마사가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“너희들은 알 자격이 있으니 알려줘야겠구나.”  
그녀는 잠시 숨을 가다듬었다.  
“울스 고아원이 이제 문을 닫는단다.”

멀린은 마치 뺨을 한 대 얻어맞은 기분이 들었다. 그는 방금 들은 말을 이해하려고 애쓰면서, 말없이 그녀를 올려다보았다. 숨막힐 듯한 침묵이 방 안을 가득 메워나갔다. 그리고, 패닉에 빠진 질문들이 여기저기서 튀어나왔다.

“안 돼요!”

“그럼 우리 이제 어디로 가요?”

“언제 떠나는―”

_“얘들아!”_  
마사가 소리치자, 아이들이 다시 조용해졌다. 그녀는 구겨진 블라우스의 주름을 다시 폈다.  
“8월이 끝나면 너희 모두 위탁 가정에 맡겨질 거란다.”  
그 말에 질문들이 다시 쏟아지자, 그녀가 한 손을 들어올려 조용히 시켰다.  
“원래부터 이렇게 정해진 방식이란다. 내가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어. 사회복지기관에서 오늘 사람들이 와서 파일을 가져가 절차를 시작할 거다.”

“왜요?”  
그녀의 말이 끝나자, 멀린이 다시 한 번 물었다. 마치 추방이라도 당한 것처럼, 자신의 집이 빼앗기는 느낌이었다.

마사는 그를 바라보며 고개를 내저었다.  
“대부분의 고아원은 전부 1970년대에 문을 닫았단다. 지금까지 운영이 된 것도 정말 이상한 일이었지.”  
그녀는 실라스로 다시 눈길을 돌렸다.  
“너희 둘, 지금 당장 내 사무실로 오렴. 다른 아이들은 모두 작별 파티 아이디어를 생각해 보도록.”

분위기가 확 바뀌었고, 마사는 여전히 그들에게서 자백을 받아내려는 모양이었다. 멀린은 맥없이 그녀를 따라 사무실로 향했다. 옆에 있는 실라스도 별로 행복한 표정은 아니었다. 아이는 계속해서 그에게 걱정스러운 표정을 지어보냈다. 사무실에 도착한 뒤, 마사는 문을 닫고 오래된 목재 책상 앞에 앉았다. 사무실은 벌써부터 짐을 꾸리는 분위기였다. 벽에 걸린 책꽂이 하나가 텅텅 빈 채, 그 앞에 상자 여러개가 쌓여 있었다. 멀린은 그녀가 고아원이 문을 닫는다는 사실을 언제부터 알고 있었는지 궁금해졌다.

“앉으렴,”  
마사가 그들에게 말했다. 멀린이 앉자, 실라스도 따라서 자리에 앉았다. 그녀는 잠시 그들을 날카롭게 응시하더니, 이내 곧 부드러운 표정을 지었다.  
“너희 둘의 파일을 합치기로 결정했단다.”

“그게 무슨 소리예요?”  
멀린이 멍하니 물었다. 그는 실라스와 함께 어리둥절한 표정을 교환했다.

“실라스가 어떤 위탁 가정으로 가든, 너도 같이 따라갈 거란 말이란다.”  
그녀는 작게 미소를 지어보냈다.  
“너희 둘은 이제 세트 상품이 된 거지.”

“아.”

멀린에게는 형제가 없었다. 그에게 가장 형제에 가까운 사람은 아서였다. 그웨인도 비슷하긴 했지만, 결코 형은 아니었다. 실라스는 그보다 한두 살 어렸고, 그를 우러러보았다―별로 자신이 최고의 롤모델이라고는 생각 안 하지만. 이상한 느낌이었다. 설명할 수 없는 그런 느낌이었다. 하지만, 나쁘지 않았다.

실라스를 내려다보는 그의 얼굴에 활짝 미소가 피어났다.  
“들었어? 우리 이제 한 배 탄 거야.”

“주여, 너희 위탁부모들이 아주 걱정되는구나,”  
마사가 중얼거리자, 두 소년이 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 멀린은 볼이 뻣뻣하게 굳어지는 느낌이 들자 마침내 웃음을 멈추었다.

“자, 이제 너희 둘 모두 대걸레 들고 화장실이나 청소하렴.”

“네? 거짓말이죠? 저희가 그랬는지 증거도 없잖아요.”

  
“실라스, 네 오른쪽 신발이 흠뻑 젖었단다. 증거가 얼마나 더 필요하겠니?”  
그녀가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“어서 청소하러 가렴. 아, 그리고 네게 편지가 하나 왔단다, 멀린.”

“편지요?”  
멀린은 눈을 깜빡이다가, 이내 뭔지 깨달았다. 거의 한 달이 다 된 시점이었다. 지금쯤이면 마법부가 그의 학비 지원서를 승인하고도 남았을 것이다. 그가 자리에서 일어나자 마사가 편지 봉투를 꺼냈다. 표면에는 멋들어진 필체로 M 에반스에게, 라고 적혀있었다.

“누가 보낸 거야?”  
실라스가 가까이 다가와 물었다.

“학교에서 온 것 같아,”  
멀린이 마사에게서 편지를 집어들며 말했다. 두꺼운 노란 양피지의 편지였는데, 가이우스의 서재에서 촛불로 불을 밝히며 일하던 시대를 떠올리게 했다. 그 기억에 슬며시 미소를 지으며, 그는 편지를 뒤집었다. 사자와 뱀, 오소리, 까마귀에 둘러싸인 커다란 H 글자 모양의 빨간 밀랍인장으로 봉해져 있었다.

“진짜 이상한 편지네. 이런 건 난생 처음봐.”

“이상하다고?”  
멀린이 물었다. 그에겐 지극히 평범해 보이는 편지였다.

“우표가 없잖아! 도대체 어떻게 보낸 거래?”

“실라스, 멀린도 모르는 질문은 그만 물으렴,”  
마사가 말을 가로막았다.  
“그리고 어서 화장실 청소나 하려무나. 멀린, 넌 네 방에 들러서 편지 내려놓고 가도 좋단다. 실라스, 넌 안 돼.”

실라스는 투덜거리며 멀린을 따라 방을 나섰다. 복도를 지나가다 만난 관리인 한 명이 실라스에게 대걸레와 양동이를 건네주었는데, 자기 일을 대신 해준다고 너무 기뻐하는 것 같았다. 멀린은 실라스에게 금방 돌아오겠다고 말한 뒤 침실로 향했다.

사실 실라스가 어깨너머에서 지켜보는 상황만은 피해서 안심이었다. 새로 생긴 _남동생_에게 뭘 숨기고 싶은 마음은 없지만, 세베루스 스네이프에게 무심코 마법 세계의 비밀을 흘려버렸다고 설명하고 싶지는 않았다. 멀린은 고개를 내저으며 편지 봉투를 뜯었다.

_에반스,_

_부모가 없는 어린 마법사들을 위한 재정부에서 교장선생님께 네 승인을 알렸다. 학생들의 부주의하고 소홀한 관리로 인해 중요한 서류들이 분실되는 불상사에 휘말리고 싶은 마음은 없다. 따라서 네 학비 지원서는 곧바로 내게 오도록 마법부에 알렸다. 내일 다이애건 앨리로 네 학교 물품을 사러 널 데리러 올 테니 9시 정각에 떠날 준비를 하도록._

_스네이프 교수._

멀린은 침실 밖에서 딱 걸음을 멈추었다. 내일은 그의 생일이었다. 스네이프도 알고 있을 터였다. 마법부에서 그의 인적사항을 기입할 때 그의 생일이 7월 31일이라고 분명 들었을 터였다. 설마 생일날에 아무런 계획도 없을 거라고 생각한 건가? 멀린은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 이것이 그를 생일날에 깜짝 놀래켜주기 위한 수작인 건지, 아니면 그냥 그의 생일을 망쳐놓기 위한 수작인 건지 궁금해졌다.

_미치겠군._

* * *

“왔네, 형!”

멀린이 움찔했다. 실라스가 그를 형으로 불러주는 건 정말 기분이 좋지만, 지금은 위장이 여기저기 뒤틀리는 느낌이었다. 지금 _당장_ 말해야 했다. 그는 희미하게 미소를 지으며 세면대에 놓인 대걸레들 중 하나를 집어들었다. 관리인은 그에게 날카로운 눈길을 보내고는 화장실을 나갔다.

“형… 멀린, 괜찮아?”

그는 실라스의 관찰력이 얼마나 뛰어난지 잠시 잊어버리고 있었다. 멀린은 입을 다물고 묵묵히 대걸레로 남자 화장실의 축축한 바닥을 닦았다.  
“편지를 읽었어.”

“별로 좋은 소식은 아닌가 보네, 혹시…”

“아니, 그런 건 아냐.”  
멀린은 걸레 자락을 세면대에 쥐어짜냈다.  
“스네이프라고, 전에 내가 말한 사람 기억해?”

“엄청 엄하게 생긴 까만옷 남자 말이야? 기억나긴 한데…”

“스네이프가 학교 물품때문에 날 데리러 온대. 그것도 내일 아침에.”

실라스가 곧바로 고개를 들었다.  
“그 사람 혹시 내일이 형 생일인 거…”  
아이는 화가 난 듯 말을 흐렸다.

멀린은 미간을 찌푸리며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“내 생각엔 별로 신경 안 쓰는 것 같아.”  
그는 세면대에 기대 실라스를 응시했다. 아서와 함께 있을 땐, 언제 몸을 숙이고 뛰어야 날아오는 잔을 피할 수 있는지 항상 알 수 있었다. 하지만 실라스는 달랐다. 그에게 단단한 금속질의 물건를 던질 타입이 아니라서가 아니었다. 실라스에겐 화가 나든, 겁이 나든, 슬프든, 자기를 속상하게 만드는 그 어떠한 사실도 숨길 수 있는 이상한 능력을 가지고 있었다.

그래서 뭔가 잘못되었다는 걸 눈치채기 어렵게 만들었다.

“꾀병을 부리면 일정을 다시 잡아주지 않을까?”

“하려면 할 수 있지만, 반송 주소도 연락할 방법도 몰라.”

실라스는 고개를 끄덕였고, 다시 바닥을 응시하며 걸레질을 하기 시작했다. 그러고 나서 걸레를 쥐어짜내더니, 허리를 쭉 폈다.  
“뭐, 그럼 오늘 밤 새서 형 생일을 축하해야겠네.”

“뭐라고?”  
멀린은 실라스의 말에 당황해 앞으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 그 순간 그의 발이 특히나 물기가 많은 타일에 닿았고, 그는 미끄러졌다.

모든 것이 느려졌다.

두 다리가 허공에 뜨면서, 실라스가 깜짝 놀라 몸을 돌렸다. 젖은 바닥에 등이 부딪히기 직전, 마법이 주위로 치솟으며 그의 머리와 목을 감싸 크게 다치는 걸 막아주었다. 하지만 마법이 그의 통제를 벗어났고, 휙 뻗어나가 따뜻한 들바람으로 화장실 전체를 깨끗이 씻어냈다. 엘도어에 있는 그의 집 냄새가 났다. 자라나는 작물과 초가집의 건조한 향기로 가득했다.

잠시 동안, 그는 익숙한 공기를 들이마시며 바닥에 가만히 누워있었다. 그리고, 자신이 누운 바닥이 완전히 _말라 있다는_ 것을 깨달았다. 멀린은 홱 몸을 일으켜, 실라스가 충격과 혼란의 환상적인 표정으로 화장실을 둘러보고 있는 것을 보았다.

“방금… 뭐야?”


	5. Happy Birthday

_“방금… 뭐야?”_

멀린은 패닉에 빠졌다. 심장이 뛰는 소리가 귓가에까지 들려왔다. 가슴이 쿵쿵거렸다. 갑자기 모든 물이 사라진 것에 대한 완벽하게 합리적인 설명이 있을 거라고 애써 마음을 가라앉히려고 했지만, 그런 건 없었다. 딱딱한 타일 바닥에 얼어붙기라도 한 듯, 그는 움직일 수 없었다.

“그게―”

진정해야 해. 지금 _당장_ 진정해야 해. 거울 위에 있는 조명이 흔들리기 시작하더니, 밝기도 희미해졌다. 그는 눈을 감고 깊게 숨을 들이쉬려고 했지만, 복잡한 머릿속이 계속해서 방해했다. 좋지 않았다. 사실, _재앙이나_ 다름없었다. 실라스가 물이 증발하는 걸 눈치채지 못 했다고 해도, 이 불빛들은 놓치기 힘들 것이다.

“멀린, 혹시―”

눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 겨우 유지하던 마음의 평정이 무너져내리며, 전구 하나가 _펑_ 하는 요란한 소리와 함께 터져나갔다. 실라스가 깜짝 놀라 작은 비명을 질렀다. 멀린은 이미 자리에서 재빨리 일어서고 있었다. 여기서 당장 나가야 했다―이 마법의 맹습에서 벗어나야 했다. 국제비밀법령을 크게 어겨버렸으니 마법부가 _이미_ 여기로 오는 중일 것이다. 그럼 난 어떻게 되는 거지? 어둡고 차가운 지하감옥에 내던져질까? 아니면 그냥 사형당하는 걸까? 그는 마법을 폭로한 죄의 처벌에 대해서는 묻지 않았다.

문가에 반쯤 다가갔을 무렵, 따뜻하고 안락한 무언가가 그를 사로잡아 발걸음을 멈추게 했다. 실라스가 그를 껴안았다.

“괜찮아.”

_괜찮을 리가 **없잖아?!**_

그는 도망치고 싶었지만, 작은 손이 그를 더 꽉 붙잡았다.  
“아무한테도 말 안 한다고 약속할게. 그러니까―”  
실라스가 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“꼭 비밀로 할게. 그러니까 가지마. 형―”

“실라스,”  
멀린이 마침내 입을 열었다.  
“숨 막혀.”  
실라스가 너무 꽉 껴안은 나머지 폐에서 공기가 빠져나가기 시작했다. 때때로 그 또한 작은 어린아이일 뿐이라는 사실을 잊곤 했다. 그를 안은 이 두 손이 자신의 것과 별로 차이가 나지 않는다는 사실도. 실라스가 그를 놔주었다.

“미안! 몰랐어―”

멀린은 떨리는 웃음을 토해내며 자리에 주저앉았다. 실라스가 뒤에 있어서 다행이었다. 아니었으면 그의 눈이 일렁이는 것을 봤을 테니까. 왜 이렇게 감정을 억제하는 게 힘든 걸까? 이 _꼬마는_ 그를 안지 겨우 두 달밖에 되지 않았다. 아서가 그를 믿고 속내를 털어놓기까지는 1년이 넘게 걸렸고, 그 때도 자신의 비밀을 털어놓을 엄두는 내지 못 했다. 하지만 이 작은 아이는, 그의 새 _동생은_… 

“멀린,”  
어깨에 손이 올라왔다.  
“만약―”  
실라스의 목소리가 갈라졌다.  
“만약 꼭, 꼭 해야한다면, 내 기억을 지우면 되잖아, 그렇지? 떠날 필요 없어. 내 기억만 지우면―”

“실라스,”  
멀린이 작은 목소리로 끼어들었다.  
“―지금까지 너한테서 숨겨왔는데 화 안 나?”

“당연하지!”

“그럼… 잊지 마.”  
멀린은 목에 걸린 응어리를 삼켰다.

“그치만―”

“괜찮다고 했잖아, 안 그래?”

“그래도…”

“그럼 다른 건 아무래도 좋잖아?”  
윌은 그의 마법에 대해 알았다. 가이우스도, 프레이야도, 모두 그를 위해 비밀을 지켜주었다. 사실, 그들이 없었다면 스스로가 지닌 운명의 무게를 감당할 수 있었을지 확신이 없었다. _누군가는_ 그의 비밀을 알아주었으면 했다.  
“절대로 잊지 마, 알겠어? 절대로야.”

실라스는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않다가, 눈이 멀어버릴 듯한 행복을 주위로 발산했다.  
“응.”

멀린은 조심스럽게 소매로 눈을 닦았다. 실라스에게 우는 걸 들키고 싶지 않았다―창피하게시리. 뒤로 돌자, 실라스도 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아있었다. 헤이즐색의 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고는, 창피하지도 않은지 얼굴 전체가 눈물로 가득했다. 그는 실라스를 쳐다보다가, 어깨에 묻은 축축한 반점을 눈치챘다.

“내 옷에 대고 운 거야?”  
그가 깜짝 놀라 물었다.

실라스는 부루퉁하게 입을 비쭉 내밀었다.  
“형이 고아원에서 도망칠 줄 알았단 말이야. 형을 또 한 번 잃는 건 싫어.“

멀린이 눈을 감빡였다.  
“너한테 형이 있는 줄 몰랐어.”  
실라스는 지금까지 가족에 대한 언급을 한 번도 하지 않았다. 형제자매는 말할 것도 없고.

실라스는 잠시 침묵을 지키다 고개를 저었다.  
“이젠 없어.”  
그러고는 슬픈 미소를 지었다.  
“멀린을 보고 있으면 우리 형이 생각나, 알아?”

“내가?”

“응.”

“왜?”

실라스는 그저 어깨를 으쓱일 뿐이었고, 멀린은 더 이상 캐물어도 소용이 없다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 그보다 더 중요한 것이 있었다. 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 문 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 지금쯤이면 마법부 직원들이 도착하고도 남았을 텐데. 안 오는 건가? 무의식적으로 발현한 그의 마법을 감지하지 못 한 건가?

“누가 전구 터지는 소리 들었을까?”  
실라스가 그의 시선을 따라 문가를 바라보며 물었다.

“내가 걱정하는 건 그게 아냐.”  
멀린은 다시 실라스에게 눈길을 돌렸다.  
“그나저나 내가 한 게 마법인 건 어떻게 안 거야? 그… 텔레어쩌구가 아니라.”

“텔레키네시스 말이야?”  
실라스가 그의 말을 보충했다.  
“형이 텔레키네시스를 발음할 줄도 몰라서 그런 게 아닐까?”

멀린은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
“나 진지해.”

“나도야.”

“실라스…”

아이는 이빨을 드러내며 활짝 웃었다.  
“알겠어, 알겠어.”  
그러고는 손바닥으로 턱을 괴었다.  
“형 이름 때문이야. 그 이름엔 마법이 딱이잖아, 안 그래?”

“하긴.”

“어쨌든, 우리 여기서 적어도 한 시간은 죽치고 있어야 하는데, 너무 빨리 돌아가면 관리인이 의심스러워 할 거야. 그 때까지 형한테 여러가지 물어봐도 돼? 궁금한 거 _엄청_ 많거든.”

* * *

세베루스 스네이프는 마법약을 조제하고 있었다. 

딱히 놀랍거나 비정상적인 취미는 아니었다. 사실, 누군가는 그것이 그의 존재 이유라도 말할지도 모른다―물론 틀린 소리다. 하지만 왜 그런 생각을 하는지 이유는 짐작이 갔다. 애초에 그가 마법약의 대가이기 때문이다. 그런 일반적인 믿음과는 달리, 그는 여가 시간을 쥐의 비장을 썰고 지네를 다지면서 보내는 걸 썩 좋아하지 않았다. 차라리 좋은 책 한 권과 그가 즐겨 마시는 스카치로 시간을 보내는 편이 나았다.

하지만 삶은 그렇게 친절하지 않았다.

오늘, 그는 몇 가지 두통약을 만들고 있었다. 내일의 외출을 위해 필요할 것 같은 느낌이 들어서였다. 그는 내일이 에반스의 생일인 걸 _알고_ _있었고_, 그 날을 아주 엄격한 교수와 대신 보내고 싶어하지는 않을 거라는 사실 또한 잘 알고 있었다. 같이 마법부에 들린 이후, 그는 에반스를 매우 싫어하게 되었다. 비록 그 아이에게 조금 흥미가 가긴 했어도. 그의 과거를 뼈저리게 상기시키는 _동시에_ 아주 건방진 꼬마였다. 하지만 그의 일정은 다른 일에 신경을 쓸 시간을 제공할 만큼 넉넉하지 않았다. 이제 한 달 안에 학생들이 도착할 것이고, 그는 의무실에 마법약도 비축해야 하지, 수업 계획도 준비해야 하지, 교장을 위한 심부름도 두 번은 더 해야 했다.

스파이로서의 그의 임무는 아직 끝나지 않았다.

따라서, 에반스가 생일날을 그와 보내게 된 것에 유별나게 굴 것이 분명하니―여러 골칫거리를 일으키는 건 말할 것도 없고―두통약 몇 개는 확실히 필요할 것이다. 그는 세 번째 병에 약을 담은 후 잠시 멈춰섰다. 어쩌면 진정 물약 하나를 더 조제하는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것이다. 마법부에서처럼 아이가 공황상태에 빠지면 안 되니까.

그는 한숨을 쉬며 미간을 짚었다. 덤블도어는 내일 그린고트로 가서 마법사의 돌을 가져오기를 원했다. 그는 해그리드를 대신 보내겠다고 했지만, 스네이프가 단호하게 반대했다. 그 실수투성이 거인에게 마법사의 돌같은 중요한 물건을 맡길 수는 없었다. 하지만 그린고트의 롤러코스터는 악몽이나 다름없었고, 그 어떤 승강기보다도 더 무서운 것이었다.

“그린고트에서 그걸 가져오는 동안 에반스는 말킨 부인에게 맡겨야겠군,”  
그가 큰소리로 중얼거렸다. 그럼 에반스의 피할 수 없는 공황상태에 다시 한 번 대처할 필요는 없을 것이다.

갑자기 날개짓 소리가 그의 생각을 파고들었고, 올빼미 한 마리가 열린 사무실 문틈으로 날아올랐다. 올빼미들이 대연회장으로 그가 올 때까지 기다릴 수 없는 다급한 편지를 전해야 할 경우를 대비해 여름 내내 항상 열어놓았는데, 꽤 자주 날아왔다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며, 이번에는 또 어느 순혈 집안의 부모일지 황갈색 올빼미에게서 편지를 받아들었다.

_이게 무슨?_

마법부의 로고가 뒷몉에 붙어 있었다. 잠시 동안, 그는 그것을 멍하니 응시했다. 마법부로부터 편지를 받은 적은 거의 없었다. 루시우스가 업무용 우편을 사용한 건가? 물론 그럴 가능성은 매우 낮았기에, 그는 눈살을 찌푸리며 봉투를 열었다.

_세베루스 스네이프 교수님께,_

_멀린 에반스 군에게 새로운 가족이 생겼다는 사실을 이렇게 통보합니다. 오늘 오전 울스 고아원에서 에반스 군과 실라스 메도우즈 군을 법적으로 결속시키는 서류가 제출되었고, 이 둘은 나중에 머글 위탁가정에 맡겨질 예정입니다. 멀린 에반스 군에게 국제비밀법령이 가족에게는 적용되지 않지만 특별히 주의를 기울이도록 충고 부탁드립니다. 실라스 메도우즈 군 또한 법에 대한 책임을 질 것이기 때문에 마찬가지로 법에 대해 알려주셔야 합니다. _

_두 아이에게 위탁부모에게는 절대로 마법의 존재를 누설해선 안 된다는 걸 알려주시길 바랍니다. 저희는 최대한 빨리 그들을 맡길 마법사 위탁가정을 찾는 중입니다. 현재 가능한 마법사 위탁가정은 존재하지 않으며, 저희는 언제나 기회가 열리기를 기다리고 있다는 점을 유념해주시길 바랍니다._

_이 정보는 머글의 간섭이 들어올 가능성이 높기 때문에, 알버스 덤블도어 교장선생님의 제안을 통해 멀린 에반스 군이 아닌 교수님에게 보내지게 되어있습니다._

_크리스틴 젠킨스_

_국제 마법사 연맹, 영국지부_

아주 환장하겠군. 안 그래도 끝이 없는 일거리에 또 하나가 더 추가되다니. 그는 편지를 노려보다가, 내일의 볼일이 다 끝나기 전까지는 에반스에게 말하지 않기로 했다. 둘 _다_ 데리고 다이애건 앨리로 갈 생각은 전혀 없었다. 두통약이 남아나질 않을 것이다.

그나저나 메도우즈라… 

어딘가 낯이 익은 이름이었지만, 잘 기억이 나지 않았다. 나중에 알버스에게 물어 아는 이름인지 물어봐야 할지도. 그는 고개를 저으며 찬장으로 향했고, 진정 물약을 만드는 데 필요한 재료들을 집어들었다. 지금 생각해 보니 그 소년이 누군가와 비밀을 나누어도 되냐고 물어본 적이 있었다. 그 누군가가 누구인지는 안 봐도 뻔했다. 그는 안 된다고 했지만, 이미 말했을지도 모른다. 아이들은 종종 그렇게 멍청하게 구는 경우가 있었다. 마법부는 이제 그들이 “가족”이니 뭐니 하면서 법에 저촉되지 않는다고 여길 것이다.

그는 재료들을 필요 이상으로 세게 탁자 위로 올려 놓았다. 그 꼬마가 법령을 어겨서 화가 난 것이 아니었다―물론, 정말로 어겼다면 말이다―오히려 그의 지시를 어긴 것에 더 화가 날 것이다.

멀린 에반스는 확실히 그의 눈 밖에 났다.

* * *

몇 시간 뒤 관리인이 저녁 식사 준비가 다 됐다고 알리러 오자, 실라스는 마침내 질문을 멈추었다. 마법 세계에 대해서는 거의 멀린 만큼이나 궁금증이 많았다. 물론, 아직 멀린이 모르는 것도 엄청 많았다. 그들은 쭉 사람들 코앞에 존재하고 있던 마법 세계에 대해 재미있는 추측들을 내놓으며 시간을 보냈다.

물론 그의 진짜 정체는 말하지 않았다. 미친 소리처럼 들리는 건 말할 것도 없고―비밀 그 자체에 힘이 담겨있기 때문이다. 아직도 왜 자신이 현대 시대로 불려온 건지 잘 모르는 상태에서, 불필요한 위험은 감수하지 않는 편이 나았다. _멀린은_ 남들 눈에 띄지 말아야 했다. 적어도, 당분간은.

“그럼 그 마법부말이야,”  
카페테리아로 들어서면서 실라스가 말했다.  
“왜 아까 형이 마법을 썼을 때, 음, 확 덮치지 않은 거야?”

_어쩌면 그들에게 익숙한 마법이 아니라서 그런 걸지도._

“휴식 시간이라서?”

실라스가 코웃음을 치자, 주변에서 궁금한 시선을 보내왔다. 멀린도 함께 웃으며, 오늘은 요리사가 어떤 요리를 준비했는지 슬쩍 바라보았다. 미트로프. 이럴 줄 알았지. 일주일에 두 번은 나오는 것 같았다. 그래도 샐러드는 시금치, 피칸, 탠저린이 곁들어 있어 좀 맛있어 보였다. 다른 아이들은 샐러드를 좋아한다니 미친 거 아니냐고 했다. 하지만 카멜롯에는 드레싱이 없었고, 곧 그는 빠르게 중독되고 말았다.

실제로, 그는 미트로프와 샐러드에 드레싱을 듬뿍 뿌렸다. 실라스는 그를 슬쩍 응시하더니 자기 접시를 채워나갔다. 이미 익숙해졌기 때문이었다. 처음에는 그게 얼마나 이상한 짓인지 열심히 지적했지만.

“혹시 우리 파일이 합쳐져서 그런 게 아닐까?”  
실라스가 물었다.

“아, 그렇네.”  
멀린은 생각 조차 못 했다.  
“그러니까, 우리가 이제 가족 비스무리한 거라서?”

“비스무리?”

“내 말 무슨 뜻인지 알잖아!”

실라스가 다시 미소지었다.  
“알아, 알아,”  
아이가 우물거리면서 말했다.  
“아무튼 내 생각은 그래. 어쩌면 그럴 수도 있지 않을까?”

“어쩌면.”  
하지만 멀린은 여전히 그들이 그를 쫓아올 거라고 생각했다. 스네이프가 호그와트 밖에서는 마법이 허용되지 않는다고 말을 하지 않았던가? 물론, 무의식적인 마법 사용은 예외였다―그건 _실수니까_. 하지만―으, 그냥 내일 교수님께 물어보는 수밖에. 아주 재미있는 대화가 될 것이다.

“그래서, 생일 선물로 뭐 받고 싶어?”

“2주 전에 말했잖아, 뭐든지 괜찮다고.”  
멀린이 물을 한 모금 마셨다.  
“어차피 물어보기엔 너무 늦은 거 아냐? 오늘 밤에 생일 축하한다면서.”

“그럴 거야! 그냥 내일 하루종일 형이 없으니까, 그 사이에 더 좋은 선물 구해 놓으려구.”

멀린은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“실라스, 너 돈 없잖아.”

실라스는 그저 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
“그래도 갖고 싶은 거 하나쯤은 있을 거 아냐.”

“뭐…”  
멀린은 샐러스를 한 숟갈 먹고 천천히 씹으면서 생각할 시간을 가졌다. 내가 정말로 원하는 것? 아서와 함께라면 이 미래에서의 모든 경험이 한층 더 재미있을 것이다. 하지만 그건 불가능했다. 다시 한 번 프레이야와 대화를 나누고 싶었다. 그저 물웅덩이에 비치는 잔상일 뿐이라도. 그의 기억이 허락해 주지 않는 모든 것을 기억하고 싶었다. 호그와트의 창시자들에 대해 더 많은 것을 기억하고 싶었다. 누가 이 지구의 마법을 비틀고 있는지, 그걸 어떻게 고쳐야 하는지 알고 싶었다. 킬가라가 이 모든 문제를 해결할 단 하나의 수수께끼를 내주었으면 했다.

하지만 지금은…

“새 스카프.”

“옷? 옷이 갖고 싶다고? 거대한 초코바가 아니라?”

멀린이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“네가 물었잖아, 이게 내가 갖고 싶은 거야.”  
접시를 비운 뒤, 그는 그 위로 샐러드를 한 번 더 퍼담았다.

실라스는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
“뭐… 알겠어.”  
아이의 눈매가 마치 뭔가를 계획중인 듯 좁혀졌다.  
“색은?”

그는 빨간색 스카프를 이미 두르고 있었고, 똑같은 색으로 하나 더 가지고 싶지는 않았다. 파란색으로 할까―카멜롯에선 파란색 스카프도 두르고 다녔다. 그 때, 교활한 미소를 띤 한 남자의 모습과 푸른 뱀이 뇌리에 떠올랐다.

“녹색.”  
그가 미소를 지었다.  
“진한 녹색으로 해 줘.”

실라스는 약간 확신이 없는 듯한 표정이었다.  
“알겠어, 대신 선물 상자 열었을 때 초코바만 들어있어도 화내지 마.”

“알겠어, 알겠어.”  
멀린이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“그럼 선물도 없는데 오늘 밤 내 생일은 어떻게 축하할 계획이야?”  
그는 부엌문을 힐끗 바라보았다.  
“케이크도 없고.”

실라스가 활짝 웃었다.

“실라스?”

* * *

“내일 밤까지 아껴두려고 했는데, 엄멀히 따지면 자정도 형 생일이잖아? 어쩌면 이쪽이 더 나을지도 몰라.”

“세상에, 이걸 다 어떻게 구한 거야?”

“지난 6개월 동안 모아두고 있었어―원래는 새해 기념같은 걸로 쓰려고 했는데.”  
실라스가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
“그래도 돈은 잘 쓴 것 같아.”

“나도 그렇게 생각해.”

“그럼… 시계 몇 분 남았어?”

“2분.”

침묵이 흘렀다.

“실라스?”

“왜?”

“고마워. 전부 다.”

아이가 크게 미소지었다.  
“형도.”  
그러고 나서 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다.  
“시간 됐어?”

“지금이야.”  
실라스가 어둠 속에서 휙휙 움직였고, 심지가 타는 냄새와 연기가 공기 사이로 올라왔다.  
“5―”  
그들은 몇 발자국 뒤로 물러났다.

“4.”

“3.”

“2―”

“우리 이걸로 진짜 큰일날 거야.”

“―1!”

_펑!_

시계가 자정을 가리킨 순간, 하늘 위로 색색의 찬란한 빛이 터져나갔다. 곧 두 번째 불꽃이 고요한 도시 위로 우레같이 터져나갔고, 강렬한 파란색과 초록색의 불꽃들이 하늘을 가득 채웠다. 멀린과 실라스는 바닥에 누운 채 하늘을 올려다보며, 폭죽들이 연이어 하늘 위로 높이 치솟자 환호성을 질렀다. 지붕 위의 흙먼지가 셔츠 뒤쪽으로 들어가 피부에 잔뜩 묻었지만, 그는 아랑곳하지 않았다.

“생일 축하해, 멀린.”

지금까지 가져본 것 중에서 최고의 생일이었다.

멀린은 볼이 찢어질 듯이 활짝 웃었다. 하늘 위로는 계속해서 절경이 펼쳐졌다. 마치 터져나갈 듯한 폭발과 함께 내용물을 비우는 케이크같았다. 하얀 불꽃들이 팝콘처럼 튀어오르며 쏟아져내렸고, 불꽃놀이는―너무 빨리―끝나고 말았다.

밤은 다시 한 번 조용해졌다.

“이제 들키기 전에 내려가야―”

_“멀린!”_

두 소년이 단번에 얼어붙었고, 창문 밑 선반을 내려가다 말고 멈춰섰다. 그들은 서로 눈빛을 교환했다. 형형색색의 폭죽에 잠시 눈이 멀어 실라스의 어두운 얼굴에 초점을 맞추기 어렵자, 멀린은 눈을 깜빡였다.

“마사가 우릴 죽일 거야.”

“그래, 형 말이야, 형.”

“_네_ 불꽃놀이였잖아!”

“_형_ 생일이잖아.”

멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 지붕을 가로지르기 시작했다. 어서 내려가는 게 좋을 것이다. 소방차라도 불러 그들을 끌어내리는 상황만은 정말로 피하고 싶었다. 그는 창틀을 꽉 움켜쥐고, 한 발로 그 밑에 선반을 찾느라 잠시 헤맸다. 몇 번 시도 끝에 그는 선반을 찾을 수 있었고, 곧바로 열려있는 창문 사이로 뛰어내렸다. 박수와 환호성이 터져나와 그를 맞이해 주었고, 몇몇 아이들이 그의 등을 팡팡 쳤다―웃음을 터뜨리면서 넌 이제 마사한테 죽었다고 말하는 아이들도 있었다. 고개를 돌리자, 마침 실라스의 발끝이 창문 모서리에 닿더니 곧 손으로 그걸 움켜잡고 선반으로 내려왔다.

_“멀린!”_

뒤돌아 보지 않아도, 그의 목덜미에 꽃히는 한 쌍의 맹렬한 눈빛은 느낄 수 있었다. 실라스가 안으로 들어오는 걸 도와준 후, 그는 몸을 돌려 끈적끈적한 손을 급하게 바지에 닦았다.

“네?”  
그가 최대한 순진한 목소리로 말했다.

마사―이번에는 헤어네트에 푸른 잠옷을 입고 있었다―는 분노로 가득 차 보였다. 그 후 30분 동안, 그녀는 목이 쉬도록 그들에게 소리쳤다. 대부분 “다칠 수도 있었다” 에서 “오늘이 방학인 줄 아니” 였다. 멀린은 후회한다는 듯한 표정을 지으려고 했지만, 도저히 그럴 수가 없었다. 그 뒤로 15분이 더 흘렀고, 마침내 마사가 포기했다.

“멀린, 네가 화장실 청소를 하는 동안 교수님이 네 편지에 대해 전화로 말씀해 주셨단다.”  
그녀가 두 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
“내일 돌아오면 실라스랑 같이 바닥, 화장실 포함해서 걸레질이 필요한 장소란 장소는 _모두_ 닦게 될 줄 알아!”

“네, 마사,”  
멀린은 마침내 웃음을 멈추며 말했다. 마사가 준 벌에 딱히 화가 난 건 아니었다―그 무엇도 아서 밑에서 일하는 것보다 더 심할 수는 없었다.

“이제 너희 둘 다 자려무나, 당장.”

그리고 마사는 방을 나섰다. 조금 뒤, 실라스가 팔꿈치로 장난스럽게 툭 쳤다.  
“하루쯤 지나면 화 풀릴 거야.”

“네가 그걸 어떻게 알아?”

“왜냐하면 마사는 형을 너무 아끼니까. 우리한테 소리치는 내내 웃음 찾는 거 봤어?”  
실라스는 손으로 가리지도 않고 하품을 했다.  
“어쨌든, 마사 말이 맞아. 형 내일 학교 물품 사러가잖아. 그 스네이프란 사람 분명 늦잠 자면 싫어할걸.”

* * *

멀린은 사실 약간 긴장했다.

그는 늦잠도 자지 않았고, 교수가 도착했을 때 바로 출발할 준비가 되어있었다. 하지만 마사가 잠시 “할 얘기”가 있어 그를 그녀의 사무실로 데려갔고, 멀린은 그 대화의 주제가 뭔지 알 것 같았다. 그들이 사무실에 들어간지 고작 5분밖에 지나지 않았지만, 시간은 정말 신기한 것이었다. 매초마다 마치 영원처럼 느껴졌다.

마침내 교수가 사무실 밖으로 나왔다. 그는 처음 이곳으로 왔을 때 입었던 검은 조끼를 입고 있었다. 세베루스 스네이프가 그를 쏘아보았고, 멀린은 그 냉혹한 눈빛에 담긴 격렬한 증오심에 하마터면 움츠러들 뻔 했다. 그래, 뭔가 화가 난 모양이구나―예상한 일이었다. 멀린은 마사에게 조금 화가 나지 않을 수가 없었다.

저 남자에게만은 말하지 말았어야 했다.

스네이프는 문 쪽으로 고개를 홱 돌리며 그를 기다리지도 않고 밖으로 나갔다. 뭔가 얄미운 말이라도 던질 수 있다면 좋을텐데, 하고 바라면서―물론 위험을 자초하고 싶지는 않았다―멀린은 뒤따라 나갔다. 그리고 잠시 동안 그들은 말없이 조용히 걷기만 했고, 멀린은 그와 몇 피트 거리를 두었다. 막 울스 고아원의 모퉁이를 돌았을 때, 스네이프가 걸음을 멈추고 돌아섰다.

“_그런_ 장난은,”  
스네이프가 경멸스럽다는 듯이 말했다.  
“호그와트에서 용납되지 않는다. 알아 들었나?”

“완벽하게요.”  
_그런다고 내가 안 할 줄 아나 보지?_  
“교수님.”

교수가 그를 노려보자, 멀린은 스네이프가 혹시 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않은 그의 말대꾸를 들은 걸까 궁금해졌다. 남자가 다시 돌아서서 걷기 시작하자 알 수 없는 일이 되버렸지만. 멀린은 그를 따라가면서, 지나가는 자동차들에 자꾸 시선을 빼앗겼다. 

“다이애건 앨리로는 어떻게 가요?”  
멀린이 더 이상 침묵을 견딜 수 없어 물었다. 설마 쭉 걸어서 가야하나? 별로 반대하는 건 아니지만―몇 킬로미터를 걸어다니는 건 그에게 쉬운 일이었다―적어도 밤에는 울스 고아원에 돌아올 수 있기를 바랬다. 그의 말이 끝나자 마자, 교수가 골목길로 발길을 돌렸다. 멀린이 허겁지겁 그를 따라잡았고, 남자는 지팡이를 꺼내 검은 로브로 옷을 바꾸었다.

저 옷이 훨씬 더 잘 어울렸다.

“구조 버스를 탈 거다.”

교수의 표정에서, 멀린은 그 이동수단이 전혀 즐겁지 않을 거라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 교수가 지팡이를 앞으로 내밀자, 귀청이 터질 것 같은 굉음과 함께 강렬한 자줏빛의 3층 버스가 그들 앞에 나타났다. 멀린은 갑작스런 출현에 흠칫 놀랐고, 스네이프가 그 모습에 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 버스의 문이 열리며 차장이 뛰어내렸다. 

“구조 버스에 탑승하게 된 것을 환영합니다. 전 오늘의 차장을 맡은 실베스터 해리스라고 합죠.”

스네이프가 먼저 버스에 올라타더니 주머니에서 무언가를 꺼내 해리스에게 건냈고, 리키 콜드런으로 가달라고 했다. 멀린은 다소 긴장한 채 바깥에서 어물쩡거렸다.

“어서 타,”  
스네이프가 짜증이 난 듯 툭 내뱉었다. 멀린은 재빨리 버스에 올라타 금속 상자의 내부를 조심스럽게 살펴보았다. 안은 비좁았고, 의자들이 줄지어 늘어서 있었다. 사람들은 몇 없었다. 맨 앞에 있는 운전사를 제외하면, 뒷자석에 있는 지루해 보이는 한 사업가와 신문을 읽고 있는 주름이 자글자글한 마녀가 다였다.

“앉아!”  
교수가 소리치며, 멀린의 소매를 잡아 여러 의자들 중 하나에 앉혔다. 멀린은 의자의 손잡이를 꽉 움켜잡았다. 주위의 공기, 그가 앉은 의자를 포함해 곳곳에서 마법이 느껴졌다. 버스 전체에 마법이 걸려있었고, 정전기처럼 그의 피부를 스쳐지나갔다. 그는 이 버스가 울스 고아원 밖의 차도를 달리는 자동차들처럼 천천히, 부드럽게 달리기를 바랬다.

너무 희망찬 생각이었다.

구조 버스는 또 한 번 요란한 굉음과 함께 앞으로 쏜살같이 내달렸고, 어느새 다가오는 차량들 속으로 속도를 내고 있었다. 멀린은 그냥 눈을 감기로 했다. 두 무릎이 떨리다가 홱 멈춰섰고, 다시 앞으로 거칠게 쏠렸다. 엘리베이터보다 훨씬 더 최악이잖아! 아까 전보다 심한 덜컹거림에 그가 앉은 의자가 몇 피트 앞으로 미끄러지자, 멀린의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 즉시 마법의 물결이 솟아나 그가 다른 의자와 충돌하는 것을 막아주었다.

호흡을 가라앉히며, 그는 스네이프를 바라보았다. 남자는 놀랍게도 조용히 생각에 잠긴 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“왜요?”  
그는 눈을 부라리려고 했지만, 이미 불안으로 가득 차있다는 것을 알았다.

“차를 타 본 적이 없군.”  
질문이 아니었다.

_“이건,”_  
멀린이 이를 갈며 말했다.  
“차가 아니에요. 강철로 된 죽음의 덫이지.”  
버스가 다시 덜컹거렸고, 멀린의 마법이 다시 한 번 튀어나오려고 했다.  
“얼마나 더 가야 돼요?”

“바로 다음이다.”

“잘됐네요, 돌아갈 땐 걸어가면 안 될까요? 아니면 공―휙 하고 사라지는 그거요.”  
멀린은 혀를 깨물었다. 공간이동에 대해선 물어보지 않았으니, 알고 있어선 안 되었다. 스네이프가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“휙 하고 사라지는 그거 말이냐?”  
교수가 마치 지능이 떨어지는 사람에게 말하듯이 되풀이했다.  
“이런 사소한 덜컹거림에 무의식적으로 마법을 사용할 정도라면,”  
그 말과 함께 교수는 얄궃게 히죽거렸다.  
“네가 별로 좋아할 것 같지는 않군. 몸이 분리되는 건 사양이다.”

“몸이 분리되다뇨?”

“공간이동은,”  
스네이프가 천천히 말했다.  
“아주 어려운 주문이다. 실수로 몸의 일부를 남겨두고 이동할 수도 있지.”

“아.”  
그는 _‘망했다’_ 라고 부르지만, ‘몸의 분리’도 나쁘진 않았다. 그도 공간이동을 한 적이 있었다. 편하진 않았지만, 그래도 그 쪽이 더 좋았다. 괜찮으니까 그냥 공간이동을 하자고 교수를 설득할 방법이 없을까, 하고 눈매를 좁히며 고민했지만, 결국 그러지 않기로 했다. 뜬금없이 공간이동에 집착하면 이상하게 보일 것이다.

“리키 콜드런에 도착했습니다,”  
버스 안으로 목소리가 울려퍼졌다. 멀린은 스네이프보다 먼저 자리에서 일어나 다급히 버스에서 내렸다. 그 즉시, 그의 관심은 왕성한 마법의 기운에 쏠렸다. 리키 콜드런은 작고 눈에 띄지 않는 곳이었다―안에서 파도처럼 밀려나오는 마법을 제외하고. 저도 모르게 긴장이 풀렸다.

그는 스네이프를 힐끗 쳐다보았다.  
“다이애건 앨리라고 하지 않았어요?”  
어리둥절해 하며 그가 물었다.

스네이프가 그의 질문에 짜증난다는 표정을 지었다.  
“그냥 따라오기나 해,”  
그가 쌀쌀맞게 말하며 술집으로 이끌었다.

안은 어두웠다. 에일과 맥주, 나무 탁자와 달콤한 와인의 익숙한 향기가 그의 후각을 자극했다. 카멜롯에 있는 주점이 조금 떠올랐지만, 이곳의 나무는 향이 달랐다. 그는 손님들을 힐끗 둘러보았다. 한 마녀가 파이프 담배를 피우고 있었고, 바텐더는 그들이 지나가자 고개만 끄덕였다. 그 때, 무언가가 멀린을 멈추게 했다.

스네이프는 앞서가느라 눈치채지 못 했지만, 멀린은 신경쓰지 않았다. 천천히 돌아서자, 터번을 두른 한 청년의 모습이 눈에 들어왓다. 그를 응시하고 있으니, 청년도 그 시선을 눈치챈 듯 고개를 들었다. 저 남자에겐 _뭔가_ 잘못된 게 있었다. 그게 무엇인지 정확히 집어낼 순 없었지만, 그에게서 뿜어져 나오는 마법의 기운은… 역겨웠다.

누군가가 그의 어깨를 꽉 쥐어잡았다.  
“에반스,”  
스네이프가 죽은듯이 고요한 목소리로 물었다.  
“뭐 하는 거지?”

멀린은 남자에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다.  
“저 사람 누구예요?”

잠시 침묵이 흘렀다.  
“저 남자는… 퀴렐 교수다. 어둠의 마법 방어술 담당이지.”  
스네이프의 말투로 볼 때, 퀴렐을 별로 좋아하지는 않는 것 같았다. 그리고 정말 이상한 일이지만, 멀린도 그에게 동의했다. 퀴렐이 다시 한 번 고개를 들더니, 초조한 미소와 함께 손을 흔들었다.  
“저 남자의 멍청함은 호그와트에서 충분히 경험할 수 있을 테니 어서 따라와라. 네 호기심을 하나하나 충족시킬 만큼 시간은 충분하지 않으니까.”

스네이프의 손이 이번에는 아프도록 조여오자, 멀린은 할 수 없이 퀴렐에게서 시선을 뗐다. 그들은 벽돌담과 쓰레기통 몇 개가 놓인 술집의 뒷편으로 이동했고, 그제서야 스네이프가 그를 놔주며 미간을 짚었다.  
“누군가를 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 건 예의바른 행동이 아니다. 그 터번이 조금 신기하게 보일 순 있지만―”

“전 터번을 쳐다본 게 아니에요,”  
멀린이 얼굴을 찌푸리며 끼어들었다. 낯선 사람을 쳐다본 거지.

“내가 말하는 중에 끼어들지 마라,”  
스네이프가 날카롭게 말했다. 멀린은 남자가 슬슬 인내심을 잃기 시작했다는 것을 알아챘고, 입술을 굳게 다물었다. 스네이프가 비록 그에게 던질 포도주잔은 가지고 있지 않더라도, _대신_ 마법 지팡이를 가지고 있으니까.  
“이제 다이애건 앨리로 들어가면 난 네 일거수일투족을 지켜볼 수 없다. 나도 할 일이 있고, 넌 학교 물품 목록에 적힌 물건들을 모두 사는 것 외에 아무짓도 하지 마.”  
그는 망토에서 양피지 한 장을 꺼내 그에게 건네주었다.  
“소란을 일으키거나, 중심가를 떠나거나, 다른 손님들에게 부적절한 태도로 불편을 주는 것도 금지다.”

“네, 교수님.”  
멀린은 못마땅하게 쳐다보고 싶은 충동을 겨우 억눌렀다. 스네이프는 그에게 엄한 눈길을 주더니, 지팡이를 꺼내 벽에 있는 벽돌 몇 개를 툭툭 쳤다. 멀린은 벽돌들이 저절로 비켜나며 출입구를 만드는 것을 멍하니 지켜보았다. 거대한 에너지의 흐름, 지금까지 느껴본 것보다 훨씬 짙은 마법의 농도에 그는 저도 모르게 숨을 들이켰다. 손가락이 조금 얼얼해질 정도였다. 수많은 다양한 마법사와 마녀, 그리고 인챈터들이 모두 한 장소에 모여있었다.

정말 아름다웠다.

“다이애건 앨리에 온 걸 환영한다.”


	6. What Was Lost

  
“에반스, 멍청하게 넋놓지 말고 따라오기나 해. 마법 세계의 놀라움을 구경할 시간은 네 지원비를 받고 나서도 충분하니까.”

“죄송해요.”  
멍하니 거리를 응시하던 멀린은 곧바로 정신을 차리고 유령같이 쇼핑객들 사이를 빠져나가는 박쥐를 따라잡았다.

마법 사회가 이렇게 번창하고 활기찬 모습을 보니 가슴이 다 따뜻해졌다. 호그와트 창립자들이 그의 방에 갑작스레 나타난 기억은 생생하게 떠올랐지만, 알비온에 살았던 기억은 떠오르지 않았다. 사람들이 마법을 부리며 행복하게 살았던 때는 기억나지 않았다. 장막이 지금의 두 세계를 가로막고 있어도, 그는 마법사인 걸 들키는 게 걱정되지 않았다. 실라스는 진심으로 그를 받아들였고, 마법부도 마법에 대한 이야기가 퍼지는 것을 허락하지 않을 것이다.

보기 드문 위안이었다.

_팍!_

멀린은 무언가와 부딪혀 뒤로 물러나면서 이마를 문질렀다.  
“죄, 죄송해요!”

“똑바로 보고 다녀!”

그와 부딪힌 여성이 다시 발길을 서두르자, 멀린은 다시 한 번 크게 사과를 보냈다. _일부러_ 그런 것도 아니었는데―자기가 먼저 갑자기 멈춰섰으면서! 그는 한숨을 쉬며 못마땅한 눈길을 주고는, 다시 앞을 바라보았다.

_아, 망했다._

그 박쥐가 어디로 갔지?! 멀린은 눈을 깜빡이며 발돋음을 했다. 원래의 키가 그리워졌다. 앞에 있는 사람들의 머리 너머는 보이지 않았고, 스네이프의 뒷모습이 시야에서 사라졌다. 무슨 보호자가 저래? 내가 인파에서 누구랑 부딪힌 것도 알기나 알까? 펄쩍 뛰어서 저 너머를 보니, 기름진 머리가 어디 모퉁이를 도는 모습을 본 것도 같았다. 조금 패닉에 빠진 그는―어디로 가야 할지 _전혀 _몰랐으니까―어떻게든 따라잡으려고 했다. 인파를 밀치고, 부딪힌 사람들에게 연신 사과를 쏟아낸 뒤, 그는 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬면서 모퉁이 근처에 도달했다.

하지만 교수는 어디에도 보이지 않았다.

“망했군. 아주 망했어.”

그는 길을 잃었다. 심지어 그들의 목적지가 뭐였는지도 몰랐다. 돈을 가지러 가는 장소였던 것 같은데, 이름이 기억나지 않았다. 혼자 남겨진 것에 짜증이 나 잔뜩 얼굴을 찌푸리면서, 그는 다시 걷기 시작했다. 바닥을 걷어차니 조약돌이 미끄러지듯 굴러갔다.

“길이라도 잃은 거니, 꼬마야?”

멀린은 무슨 대답을 할지 고민할 필요도 없었다.  
“아뇨,”  
뒤돌아서 가게 주인을 바라보니, 그 위로 플로린 포테스큐의 아이스크림 가게라고 적혀있었다. 그는 멈춰서서 간판을 바라보다가, 입구 옆에 서 있는 남자를 바라보았다. 멀린의 추측이 맞다면, 남자는 스네이프보다 나이가 많아 보였다―갈색 머리카락은 은발이 조금 섞여있었고, 짙은 갈색의 콧수염은 깔끔하게 다듬어져 있었다. 그리고 금빛 달 무늬가 그려진 보라색 조끼를 입고 있었는데, 오른쪽 주머니에서 체인이 삐져나왔다.  
“혹시 기름진 흑발에 매부리코를 한 키 큰 남자 못 보셨어요? 로브도 박쥐처럼 까맣게 차려입었어요.”

플로린―아마도―이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“스네이프 교수처럼 들리는구나.”

“맞아요! 그 사람이요!”  
멀린이 안도의 미소를 지었다.  
“혹시 보셨어요?”

플로린이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“저 길로 쭉 내려가더구나.”

멀린은 마른 침을 삼켰다.  
“어디로 향했는지 아세요?”

“말을 걸어보진 않아서 모르겠구나, 꼬마야.”

“그렇군요.”  
멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 자기 머리카락을 헝클어뜨렸다. 지금 상황에 조금도 도움이 되지 않는 동작이었다.

“스네이프를 찾는 사람은 또 처음 보는구나.”  
남자는 생각에 잠긴 듯 가게 벽에 기댔다.  
“찾는 이유라도 있니?”

“학교 물품을 사는 데 도와준다고 했어요,”  
멀린이 이를 갈며 말했다. 그러고는 고개를 저었다.  
“제 지원비를 받으러 가는 중이었는데, _아직도_ 받지 못 하고 있네요.”

“그럼 분명 그린고트로 널 데려가려고 했을 거다.”

“그게 어디있는지 아세요?”  
멀린이 물었다.

“물론, 하지만 지금쯤이면 스네이프가 네가 없어진 걸 눈치챘을 거야. 지금 널 그리로 보낸다면, 이쪽으로 오고 있을 스네이프와 길이 엇갈리겠지.”

멀린은 미간을 찌푸리며 아래를 내려다보았다.  
“그렇네요…”

“그럼 이건 어떠냐? 내가 지금 가게 안으로 들어가 아이스크림 하나를 퍼올 테니, 넌 바깥에 있는 테이블 중 하나에 앉아서 스네이프가 돌아올 때까지 그걸 먹으면서 기다리는 거다. 나쁘지 않지? 분명 교수님도 이쪽으로 돌아오는 중일 거야.”

“하지만―”  
그는 입술을 깨물었다.  
“저 돈 없는데요.”  
_스네이프가 아이스크림 값을 지불해 줄 것 같지도 않고._

플로린은 고개를 젓더니, 다시 활짝 웃었다.  
“선물이다.”

멀린은 미소를 지었다. 마치 우주 전체가 오늘이 그의 생일인 걸 알고 선물을 주기로 한 것 같았다―길 잃은 불행이 공짜 아이스크림으로 바뀐 격이었다.

* * *

스네이프 교수는―현재 자신의 피보호자가 여유롭게 아이스크림을 핥짝이고 있다는 사실을 전혀 알지 못 한 채―분노에 휩싸여 있었다.

만약 교장이 이 일을 알게 된다면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 알고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 비록 상상할 수 있는 모든 저주를 에반스에게 퍼붓긴 했지만, _전적으로_ 그 아이를 탓할 수는 없었다. 스네이프는 은행 앞에 도착할 때까지 자신의 뒤를 한 번도 확인하지 않았었다. 어쩌면 잠재의식 차원에서 그 아이를 군중 속에서 잃어버리고 싶다고 바랬던 걸지도 모른다.

뭐, 확실히 성공하긴 했다.

이제 그는 아이가 실수로 녹턴 앨리로 들어가 얼굴은 우유곽에 인쇄되는 실종자 명단에 실리고, 신장은 어디 정신나간 강령술사에게 팔려나가기 전에 어서 찾아야 했다. 그는 고개를 저었다. 이런 기분은 오랫동안 느껴보지 못 했다―수업 중에 어떤 학생이 실수로 유독 물질을 쏟아, 반에 있는 모든 아이들의 얼굴을 끔찍하게 허물어버리기 직전에 느끼는 감정과 비슷했다.

그는 다시 왔던 길로 되돌아가면서 사람들을 하나하나 훑어갔다. 이름을 크게 소리치고 싶을 정도로 절박하진 않았다―그는 항상 그런 부모들을 비웃곤 했다. 위선적으로 구려는 건 아니지만, 만약 아이를 빨리 찾지 못 한다면… 

그는 모퉁이를 돌았고, 거리의 맨 끝에서 마침내 에반스를 발견했다. 아이는 플로린 포테스큐의 가게 밖에서 반쯤 먹은 아이스림을 들고 남자와 수다를 떨고 있었다. 잠시, 스네이프는 안도를 했다. 그리고 화가 치밀어 올랐다.

_멍청한 꼬마같으니._

조금 뒤, 그는 가게에 도착했다. 그의 표정은 아이스크림 하나를 순식간에 녹아내린 치즈로 만들어버릴 정도였지만, 멀린의 눈과 마주치자 곧 평소의 노려보는 표정으로 누그러졌다. 소년이 저런 표정을 지을 줄은 몰랐다.

마치 상처입은 건 자신이라는 것처럼.

“기다려주셔서 정말 고맙네요,”  
멀린이 서늘한 목소리로 말했다. 어린아이의 것이라고는 생각할 수 없는 말투였다.  
“그 왜, 저도 교수님처럼 그 얼간이들 사이를 아주 빠르게 걸어다닐 수 있으니까 말이에요.”

_얼간이들?_

스네이프는 반사적으로 멀린에게 그 입 건방지게 놀리지 말라고 소리칠 뻔 했다. 날 걱정시켜 놓고 감히 이렇게 뻔뻔하게 굴어? 안에서 피가 끓어올랐다가, 곧 차갑게 식었다. 그는 당장이라도 이 반항적이고, 무례하고, _건방진_ 꼬마를 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 준비가 되어 있었다.

하지만 무언가가 그를 멈추게 했다.

어쩌면 이 아이가 팔짱을 끼는 방식 때문이었는지도 모른다. _잘못한 건 당신이야_ 라고 똑똑히 써진 두 눈으로 그를 노려보는 그 태도. 아니면 소년의 얼굴에서 분노와, 또 그 만큼의 안도감을 보았기 때문이었는지도 모른다. 

“다음부터 넌 주변을 무시하고 눈 앞에 주어진 일에만 관심을 기울이는 편이 좋겠군.”

“그 주변에서 자꾸 절 바닥으로 넘어뜨릴 때는 하기 힘든데요.”

“자꾸 널 바닥으로 넘어뜨린다고?”  
스네이프가 비웃듯이 말했다.  
“네가 _그 정도로_ 부주의할 줄은 몰랐군.”

“죄송하게 됐네요, 한 번에 백 명이 넘는 사람들을 동시에 인식해야 한다는 사실은 지금 처음 알아서요.”

플로린은 마치 곡예 행위를 보는 것처럼 그와 에반스를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 아이는 미간을 찌푸리며 자리에서 일어섰다. 스네이프는 아이가 부루퉁하게 입을 내미는 모습에서 포터의 뻔뻔스러움을 찾으려고 했지만, 둘 사이에 유사성은 전혀 없었다. 이 꼬마는 건방진 게 아니었다.

그저 방어적일 뿐이었다.

“저 이제 겨우 열한 살이에요,”  
아이가 말했다. 마치 어서 생일 축하한다고 _시도라도_ 하라는 어투였다.  
“사람들 많은 인파 위로는 볼 수 없단 말이에요.”  
그리고 숨을 한 번 돌리더니, 새파란 두 눈동자를 반짝였다. 스네이프는 감히 그에게 이런 말대답을 하는 학생을 만난 적이 없었다. 그의 엄격한 태도는 대게 그런 종류의 학생들을 단념시키기에 충분했고, 만약 하려고 한다면 다시는 시도하지 못 할 정도로 가혹한 질책을 내렸다.

“그 말,”  
스네이프가 쌀쌀맞은 어조로 말했다.  
“기억해 두지.”  
플로린은 평생 이렇게 놀라운 것은 본 적 없다는 듯 매우 놀란 표정이었다. 스네이프는 방금 자신이 사과라도 한 것 같았다. 도대체 오늘 내가 왜 이러는 걸까, 하는 의문과 함께 그는 미간을 짚었다.  
“이 끔찍한 경험을 다시 되풀이하고 싶은 마음은 없으니, 앞으로는 주변 사람과 부딪치지 말고 내 옆에 딱 달라붙어 있었으면 좋겠군. 널 또 찾아다닐 겨를은 없으니까.”

멀린은 눈을 가늘게 떴지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신 고개를 끄덕이며 플로린에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“전부 다 고마워요.”

“별 말씀을.”  
스네이프는 남자의 목소리에 담긴 충격을 들을 수 있었다.  
“네 이름에 대한 이야기가 듣고 싶다면 언제든지 들려도 된단다.”

멀린은 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 의미심장한 미소를 지었다. 마치 자기만이 알아들을 수 있는 농담이라도 들은 듯이.  
“알겠어요.”  
그러고는 다시 스네이프에게로 돌아섰고, 먼저 앞장서라고 손짓했다. 교수는 잠시 아이를 살펴보다가, 조금 느린 걸음으로 걷기 시작했다. 바로 옆에는 검은 머리의 소년을 둔 채.

* * *

“얌전히 있으라고 또 말할 필요는 없겠지?”

“네, 교수님.”

멀린은 그린고트로 가는 동안 최대한 말을 아끼기로 했다. 안으로는 여전히 부글거리고 있었지만, 괜히 운을 떠보았다가 한소리 듣는 것보단 나았다. 그는 이 상황에서 어른이 아니었다―그의 정신이 아무리 어른의 것이라 해도. 스네이프는 아서가 아니었다. 누구에게나 한계는 있는 법이었다. 아서와는 서로 너무 오래 알고 지내왔기 때문에, 빈정대거나 욕을 주고받는 건 일상생활의 한 부분이 되었고, 그만큼 정이 들었다는 표시도 되었다.

하지만 그 단계까지 발전하기 전에, 그들은 먼저 경계선을 정립하는 초기 단계를 거쳤다. 그때의 멀린은 시도 때도 없이 족쇄를 차고 썩은 토마토와 감자에 맞았었다. 하지만 그들이 친구가 되면서 그런 일들은 점점 덜 일어났다. 어쩌면 스네이프와도 그렇게 될지도 모른다―썩은 토마토를 맞는 대신 무슨 일을 겪게 될지 별로 알고 싶지 않았지만.

분명 더 안 좋은 것이다.

모퉁이를 돌고 나서, 멀린은 그린고트의 모습을 확인할 수 있었다. 돌 위로 거대한 글자가 새겨져있었다. 건물은 이상하게 삐둘어진 모양새였는데, 직선을 어떻게 그어야 하는지 어렴풋이 기억하는 사람이 지은 것 같았다. 기울어진 대리석이 그를 불안하게 만들었지만, 건물 자체의 강한 마법이 절대 무너지지 않을 거라고 그를 안심시켰다. 그들 앞으로 문이 열렸고, 멀린은 벽에 걸린 명판을 보았다.

_들어오시오, 낯선 이여, 하지만 명심하시오_  
탐욕의 죄를 기다리고 있는 것이 무엇인가를,  
일하여 얻지 않은 것을 가져가는 이들은,  
반드시 그 죄값를 치르게 될 것이오  
그러니 만일 우리의 마룻바닥 밑에서  
결코 당신의 것이 아닌 보물을 찾게 된다면  
도둑이여, 경고하노니, 주의하시오  
그곳에서 보물보다 더 귀한 것을 발견하도록.

흥미로운데. 분명 잠재적인 도둑들은 시도도 전에 겁을 먹고 포기할 것이다. 금고를 지키고 있는 게 무엇일지 그의 상상력을 자극하긴 했지만―그가 직면했던 수많은 무시무시한 괴물들이 하나하나 떠올랐다. 멀린은 은행의 내부를 둘러보았다. 아름다운 사무실 공간으로 화려한 책상들이 죽 늘어서 있었다. 그러다 직원들의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 잠시 그는 눈을 깜빡이며 눈 앞의 광경을 멍하니 바라보다가, 스네이프에게로 홱 고개를 돌렸다.

“고블린? _고블린한테_ 금융 시스템을 맡겼단 말이에요?”

스네이프의 입꼬리가 비죽였다.  
“금을 광적으로 좋아하는 생물들이 금을 가장 잘 보호하는 법이지.”  
그는 문제의 그 고블린들에게 시선 하나 주지 않은 채 쥐죽은 듯이 조용한 목소리로 속삭였다.  
“하나 말하자면, 화폐를 주조하는 일도 고블린들이 맡고 있다.”

멀린이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 그가 고블린을 만난 건 딱 한 번, 가이우스가 그 고블린들 중 하나에게 빙의당해 성 곳곳에서 장난을 일으키고, 금을 훔치고―그리고 핥아먹고―하던 때였다. 멀린은 이후로 그들에게 돈을 맡기는 데 어려움을 겪었었다. 그는 다시 눈 앞에 있는 고블린들 중 하나를 바라보았다. 그가 마주쳤던 것과는 다른 외모를 가지고 있었다. 진절머리나는 악동이라기 보다는 좀 더 사무적인 인상이었다. 어쩌면 그가 만난 게 충동장애가 있는 아종이었을지도 모른다.

스네이프는 못마땅한 표정으로 그의 옷의 뒷덜미를 잡고는 거의 접수처로 끌고가듯이 데려갔다. 인내심이 정말로 없는 교수였다. 멀린은 옷깃을 바로잡으며 뒤에서 몰래 비웃었다.

접수처에선 뾰족한 귀와 길고 해골같은 손가락을 가진 고블린이 그들을 맞이해 주었다. 그가 웃자, 바늘같이 뾰족한 이빨들이 훤히 드러났다. 고블린은 대부분의 비인간 종족처럼 지구의 마법의 기운을 품고 있었다. 그가 살았던 시대의 마법을 떠오르게 했다. 멀린은 자세를 펴고 좀 더 높이 섰다.

“부모가 없는 어린 마법사들을 위한 기금에서 여기 있는 에반스의 할당량을 인출하기 위해 왔다,”  
스네이프가 딱딱한 목소리로 예의를 차려 말했다. 멀린은 고블린이 그를 바라보자 작게 미소를 지어보였다. 까무잡잡한 살갗의 고블린은 그의 눈을 한참 바라보더니, 검은 눈 위로 호기심을 비쳤다. 입가에 미소가 번지면서, 다시 한 번 날카로운 이빨이 드러났다.

“지원서는 가져오셨습니까?”  
고블린이 마침내 스네이프에게 시선을 돌리며 말했다. 예상했던 것보다 거칠고 음색이 높은 목소리였다.

“여기 있다,”  
스네이프가 로브의 주머니에서 번쩍이는 은색의 카드를 꺼냈다. 겉에 우아한 푸른색 글씨가 적혀있었는데, 자세히 보기도 전에 교수가 그 카드를 카운터에 올려놓았다.  
“그리고 덤블도어 교장선생님으로부터 요청이 하나 있다,”  
스네이프가 또 다른 봉투를 책상 위에 올려 놓았다.

고블린은 얇은 손으로 카드를 쥔 채 편지 봉투를 힐끗 바라보았다.  
“그립훅을 따라가시면 713번 금고로 안내해 줄 겁니다, 스네이프 교수. 에반스 군은 제가 맡도록 하죠.”

스네이프는 그 말에 놀란 듯 잠시 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 뭐 때문이지? 교수는 곧 고개를 끄덕이며 그에게로 시선을 돌렸다.  
“여기서 떠나지 마. 내가 돌아올 때까지 로비에서 기다리고 있어.”

“어린아이를 고블린한테 맡기는 게 정상인가요?”

스네이프가 재미있다는 표정을 지었다. 어쩌면 멀린이 너무 불안해 보여서 그런 걸지도 모른다.  
“혹시 피도 눈물도 없는 잔인한 짐승을 상상하고 있다면, 미안하지만 실망할 거다. 여기 있는 고블린들은 모리아의 고블린이 아니니까.”

멀린이 눈을 깜빡였다. 모리아?

스네이프도 그의 멍한 표정을 눈치챈 모양인지, 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 설명해 줄 가치가 없다고 생각한 모양이다.  
“만약 너 혼자서 다이애건 앨리를 걸어다니는 모습이 내 눈에 보이면 넌 학교가 시작하기도 전에 벌부터 받게 될 거다. 알아들었나?”

“안 그럴 거예요!”

“내 말,”  
그의 목소리가 위험할 정도로 낮아졌다.  
“알아들었나?”

멀린은 조금 주눅이 들엇다.  
“네, 교수님.”

스네이프는 고개를 끄덕이며 데스크에서 멀어졌고, 다른 고블린이 기다리고 있는 복도로 걸어갔다. 잠시 후, 남자가 완전히 시야에서 사라지자, 멀린은 혼자 로비에 남았다.

“에반스 군,”  
고블린이 멀린의 주의를 돌리며 말했다.  
“이쪽입니다.”  
그는 심호흡을 한 뒤, 고블린을 따라 반대편 복도로 따라갔다. 다른 몇몇 고블린들이 호기심 어린 눈빛으로 그들을 올려다 보았다. 그는 조금 불편해지기 시작했다. 왜 저런 눈길을 보내는 거지? 혹시 평소에 마주치던 마법사들과 다르다는 걸 눈치챈 걸까?

그들이 여러 개의 커다란 금고가 있는 또 다른 방을 지났을 때, 앞서가던 고블린이 돌아서더니 가볍게 고개를 숙였다.  
“전 더크놋이라고 합니다,”  
고블린이 말했다. 그는 다시 아까 전의 호기심 가득한 눈빛을 보이고 있었는데, 묘하게 들떠보였다.  
“저그라우트가 당신의 연간 학교 지원비를 인출하는 중입니다.”

“어, 네…”  
멀린은 점점 더 긴장이 되었다. 그는 방 안에 고블린과 단 둘이 남겨지고 싶은 마음이 없었다―이 종족과 처음으로 조우했던 기억이 계속해서 머릿속으로 떠올랐다. 그는 더크놋이 미친듯이 웃음을 터뜨리기를 반쯤 기대하고 있었다. 물론, 다른 아종이었다고 해도 첫인상은 잊기 힘든 법이다.

“당신은 벼리는 자로군요.”

멀린은 순간 무슨 소리인지 이해가 가지 않았다.  
“벼리는―뭐요?”

그는 더크놋의 미소에서 드러나는 날카로운 이빨 하나하나를 다 볼 수 있었다.  
“벼리는 자 말입니다,”  
그가 반복해서 말했다.  
“당신은 저희 금고에 있는 한 아티팩트를 벼린 자이므로, 그 물건의 정당한 주인입니다.”

멀린은 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“사람 _잘못_ 보신 것 같은데요.”

“그럴 리는 없습니다.”  
더크놋이 한 금고로 다가가 수백 개의 홈 중 하나를 손가락으로 훑었다.  
“우리 고블린은 마법사들에게 적용되는 소유권에 대한 법을 따르지 않습니다. 물건을 만드는 자가 바로 그 물건의 정당한 주인이 되죠.”

“어…”

더크놋은 멀린이 자기를 따라오고 있지 않다는 것을 깨달았다.  
“어떤 고블린 대장장이가 한 자루의 훌륭한 검을 만들어 그것을 마법사에게 판다고 칩시다. 만약 그 마법사가 죽으면, 그 검은 마법사의 후손들이 아닌 검을 만든 대장장이 본인, 즉 제작자에게 되돌아갑니다.”  
그가 잠시 말을 멈추자, 멀린은 이해했다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다―대화의 흐름은 전혀 이해하지 못 했지만.  
“제작자는 오직 자신의 작품을 빌려줄 뿐입니다. 많은 마법사들이 이 법칙을 이해하지 못 해 우리에게서 많은 것을 훔쳐갔죠.”

“그렇군요.”

“만약 제작자가 죽으면, 그 작품은 그들의 후손이나 동족에게 넘어갑니다. 그들은 정당한 주인이죠.”

“알아들었어요.”  
멀린은 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“하지만 전―”

고블린은 고개를 저으며 그의 말을 잘랐다.  
“저희가 가진 금고엔 수많은 주인 없는 물건들이 보관되어 있습니다. 제작자들이 잃어버린 물건들이라, 저희는 그 주인들을 찾을 때까지 보관해 두고 있죠. 고블린의 마법은 마법사들이 쓰는 것과 다르고―”   
_이미 아주 잘 알고 있었다._  
“―만약 유실품의 제작자가 그린고트의 문 안으로 걸어들어온다면, 우린 그 물건의 제작자를 감지할 수 있습니다. 당신은 저희가 맡은 물건들 중 하나를 벼린 자가 맞습니다.”

어깨의 긴장이 풀렸다.  
“아니면 제 조상들 중 하나거나요.”

더크놋이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이쪽으로 오시지요.”

그는 이제 이게 다 무슨 일인지 잘 알았다. 검고, 혼란스러운 공허 가운데 밝게 반짝이는 틈새와도 같은 그 기억, 지금까지 쭉 잊고 있었다. 그는 아직도 장난감이 잘 작동하는지 어서 확인하고 싶은 아이처럼 앞으로 걸어나갔다.  
“금고에 마법 무효화가 걸려있나요?”

고블린이 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“그렇습니다만,”  
그가 걸걸한 목소리로 답했다.

멀린은 고개를 끄덕이고는 입구 앞에 섰다. 아, 이제 마법이 느껴졌다. 그는 더크놋을 바라보며 금고에 들어가도 되는지 조용히 허락을 구했고, 고블린은 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 심호흡을 하며 안으로 들어섰다. 울스 고아원의 카페테리아만큼이나 넓은 내부에는 물건들로 가득 찬 선반들이 빽빽이 늘어서 있었다. 각양각색의 술잔, 검, 그림, 보석들이 문 틈새로 새어나오는 빛에 반짝였다.

안으로 들어선 순간, 그는 마법의 경계가 무너지는 것을 느꼈다. 작게 짤랑이는 소리와 함께 무언가가 그의 발에 부딪혔다.

세상에.

그는 허리를 굽혔다. 발 밑에는, 그에게 주워지기만을 기다리고 있는 그의 _반지가_ 있었다. 천 년이 넘게 지났음에도 때 하나 타지않은 모습이었고, 그가 누구인지 바로 알아보았다. 검은 고리는 어둑한 남색으로 반짝였고, 쇠황조롱이(merlin)의 날개는 은은한 하늘빛을 띄고 있었다. 그는 반지를 집어들고 다시 자세를 핀 뒤, 놀라운 눈으로 다시 그것을 응시했다. 다시는 볼 수 없을 줄 알았다. 카멜롯과 함께 영영 자취를 감췄거나, 아니면 어딘가의 박물관 진열장에 놓여있을 줄 알았다. 그리고, 이 반지를 손에 쥐는 것 만으로도 그는 알 수 있었다. 그 날 이 반지를 만들었을 때 걸었던 모든 강력한 마법들이 그대로 남아있다는 사실을.

이 반지는 그가 멀린이라는 증거였다.

그는 반지를 손 안에 쥔 채 금고를 나섰고, 감사의 의미로 더크놋에게 고개를 숙였다.  
“감사합니다,”  
그가 고블린에게 말했다.

“감사할 필요 없습니다, 벼리는 자여. 그 반지는 당신의 것이니까요.”


	7. A Wand Fit For Merlin

반지는 맞지 않았다.

예상은 했지만 손가락에 끼울 수 없는 건 아쉬운 일이었다. 중요한 서류를 봉할 때 쓰기 위해 만든 반지긴 하지만, 어느새 단순한 인장 그 이상의 것이 되었다. 어떤 의미에선 그의 일부가 되었다고 할 수 있었다.

“벼리는 자께선 그 반지의 중요성을 알고 계십니까?”

그는 뒤를 돌아 금고 문을 닫고 있는 더크놋을 바라보았다. 마른 침을 삼키며, 그는 애써 처음보는 반지라서 신기하다는 표정을 지으려고 했다.

“그게―”  
말을 끝마치기도 전에, 고블린이 끼어들었다.

“그 반지는 엠리스의 문장을 가지고 있습니다.”  
더크놋의 눈이 흥분과 호기심으로 번득였다.  
“마법사들의 왕자인 엠리스의 문장을 말이죠.”

멀린의 뱃속이 불편해지면서, 메스꺼움이 그를 덮쳐왔다.  
“그, 그럼 제가 그 사람의 후손이라는…”  
그는 일부러 뒷말을 삼켰다. 불안하기 보다는 신이 난 것처럼 들리길 바라면서.

고블린의 미소는 점점 더 짙어질 뿐이었다.  
“우리의 마법은 물건의 진정한 제작자를 판별합니다. 당신이 그 반지를 벼린 본인입니다.”

그는 초조하게 웃음을 내뱉었다.  
“말도 안 돼요! 전 고작 _열한_ 살이라구요.”

더크놋이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“맞습니다.”  
고블린은 한쪽으로 고개를 기울이며, 마치 풀리지 않는 퍼즐을 눈 앞에 둔 것처럼 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.  
“그럼에도 당신은 _그의_ 이름을 지니고 있군요, 벼리는 자여.”

멀린은 손에 있는 반지를 살을 파고들 정도로 꽉 움켜쥐며 서둘러 문쪽으로 향했다. 그의 손은 얼음장처럼 차가웠고, 발은 금방이라도 로비로 달려갈 준비를 했다. 저 고블린은 _알고_ 있었다. 여기서 당장이라도 벗어날 준비가 되기 전에, 차분한 감각이 그를 씻어내렸다. 그는 심호흡을 하고 뒤돌았다.

“어쩌면 이 반지가 주인을 직접 선택할 수도 있잖아요?”  
그는 단어 하나하나 조심스럽게 고르며 말을 꺼냈다. 그들이 나눈 대화는 모두 추측에 지나지 않았다. 그가 _그_ 멀린이라는 사실을 증명할 방법은 어디에도 없었다. 겁에 질린 것처럼 행동하면 저 고블린의 의심을 사는 것밖에 되지 않았다.

“어쩌면요.”  
고블린은 별로 확신이 서지 않는 듯 했다. 그러고는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 듯 하더니, 출구로 걸어가기 시작했다.  
“엠리스는 모든 마법의 충성을 받습니다, 벼리는 자여. 마법사들은 그들 발 밑에 존재하는 대지의 존재를 종종 잊어버리곤 하지만, 우리 고블린들은 그 대지 안에서 살아갑니다. 우린 그녀가 비명을 지르는 것을 느꼈습니다.”

멀린은 그 자리에서 얼어붙은 채, 충격으로 입을 다물지 못하고 더크놋을 바라보았다.

“그녀를 해치는 자들은 고블린의 분노를 마주하게 될 겁니다. 기억하십시오, 벼리는 자여. 언젠가 다시 한 번 이 땅이 몸을 떨 때, 우리는 그 누구도 아닌 그녀에게 충성을 맹세할 것입니다.”  
고블린은 고개를 숙이고 다시 로비로 통하는 문을 열었다.  
“그 어떤 고블린도 당신의 정체와 그 반지에 대해서 입을 열지 않을 겁니다, 벼리는 자여. 하지만 다른 사람들의 시야에서 잘 감추는 것이 좋을 겁니다. 그 문장을 알고 있는 이들은 저희 뿐만이 아니니까요.”

멀린은 잠시 침묵을 지키다, 그 대답에 고개를 숙였다.  
“알겠어,”  
그가 중얼거렸다. 패닉에 빠진 머릿속이 원래대로 돌아왔고, 메스꺼움은 다시 사라졌다. 고블린의 말은 이상하게도 안심이 되었다. 마치 드루이드들이 그에게 다가와 충성을 맹세했을 때처럼.  
“하나 물어봐도 될까?”

더크놋이 고개를 끄덕였다.

“왜 날 제작자가 아닌 벼리는 자로 부르는 거야?”

그 말에 고블린이 다시 한 번 미소를 지었다.  
“그건 당신이 용의 불을 사용했기 때문입니다.”

멀린은 멍하니 그를 응시했다.

“그런 위험과 변수를 수반하는 일은 오직 소수의 사람들만이 해낼 수 있는 일이죠. 그 짐승들이 쓰는 언어는 이미 오래 전에 사라져버렸고, 지금은 흉포한 야만성밖에 남지 않았습니다. 용의 불길을 길들이기 위해선 벼리는 자가 되어야 하고, 이제 그런 기술은 고블린들만의 전유물로 여겨지고 있죠.”  
더크놋이 문으로 통하는 길을 안내했다.

“이것 하나는 기억하십시오, 벼리는 자여. 발 밑으로 대지를 느끼고, 그 어떤 마법사도 발을 디디지 않는 곳으로 걷는 것을.”

* * *

스네이프는 그린고트의 갱차를 마법사들 다음으로 아주 싫어했지만, 평소의 핼쑥한 얼굴에서 약간 더 창백해진 안색으로 지하 갱도 탐험에서 빠져나왔다. 그를 안내한 고블린은 고개를 끄덕이며 인사를 하고는 로비로 이어지는 문을 열어주었다. 그도 마주 고개를 끄덕이며 재빨리 고블린을 지나쳤다. 딱히 고블린들을 싫어하는 건 아니었다. 그렇다고 동행을 즐기는 편은 또 아니었지만―_그저 _15분 동안 방치된 그의 피후견인이 그 사이에 사고라도 쳤을까봐 걱정이 된 것 뿐이었다.

에반스.

차라리 잊어버리는 게 나은 아픈 기억을 떠올리게 하는 이름이었다. 마음 속으로 떠오를 때마다 그의 신경을 건드렸고, 수면 위로 떠오르지 않도록 온갖 힘을 쏟아야 했다. 하지만 그 소년을 탓하는 건 한심한 짓이었다. 그녀와 닮지도 않았을 뿐더러, 포터의 자식처럼 행동하지도 않았다. 멀린 에반스는 전혀 다른 존재였다.

이름에 걸고 넘어지는 것은 어리석은 일이었다.

스네이프는 고개를 들어 로비 반대편 문에서 나오는 소년의 모습을 발견했다. 아이는 걸어오다 말고 갑자기 발걸음을 멈추었다. 그들이 와서 처음 만난 고블린이 에반스에게 금화가 든 자루를 건내었다―분명 지원금일 것이다. 아이는 고개를 숙였고―다행히 예절은 존재하는군―그러자 아주 놀랍게도, _고블린도_ 고개를 숙였다. 그는 몇 초 동안 그 광경을 말없이 쳐다보기만 했다. 마법사에게 고개를 숙이는 고블린은 들어본 적도 없었다. 양 종족 간의 관계는 언제나 긴장감이 팽팽하게 감돌았다. 필요하지 않은 경우라면 절대 서로에게 고개를 숙이지 않을 것이다. 그것도 부모도 없는 호그와트의 고아 학생이라면.

“아, 스네이프 교수님!”  
아이가 그를 발견하자 활기차게 손을 흔들며 그에게로 달려왔다.

_“그 아이에겐 뭔가가 있어요…”_

머글치고, 마사는 그 말을 특히나 강조했다. 멀린 에반스는 이상한 아이였다. 묘한 카리스마로 주위 사람들에게 영향을 미치면서, 그를 향한 맹렬한 증오심과 동시에 그를 _보호하고_ 싶은 마음도 들게 만들었다.

“에반스,”  
스네이프가 퉁명스럽게 대답했다.  
“그 고블린에게 고개를 숙이면 당장 사라져 주겠다는 헛소리라도 불어넣은 건가?”

“네?”  
에반스가 눈을 깜빡였다. 아이는 대답을 하면서 티셔츠 아래로 무언가를 밀어넣고 있었다. 목 주위로 은빛 체인이 희미하게 반짝였다.  
“오히려 절 좋아하는 것 같던데요.”  
또였다. 건방지게 들리지 않고, 약간의 빈정거림과 재치가 묻어나는 그 목소리.  
“게다가 고개를 숙이는 게 예절 아닌가요?”

스네이프의 입술이 비죽였다.  
“지금까진 잊고있었나 보군.”  
그는 잠시 아이의 표정을 살펴보았다. 보아하니, 고블린이 주인 없는 아티팩트 때문에 에반스를 금고로 데려간 것 같았다. 하지만 별로 그 정보를 나누고 싶은 마음은 없어 보였고―지금까지 다른 모든 것들에 대해 이야기하고 싶어했던 것과 달리­―에반스는 이에 대해 비밀로 하고 싶은 모양이었다. 그리고 남의 사생활에 대해 캐묻는 건 예의가 아니었다. 분명 그가 알지 못 하는 어떤 가문의 오래된 가보일 것이다. 확실히 포터 가의 금고에서 온 것은 아니었다―그들의 재산은 모두 유서에 따라 분할되어 그들의 친구들에게로 넘어갔으니까. 심지어 그도 그 재산의 일부를 받았다.

“해가 지기 전에는 이 쇼핑을 끝내고 싶군. 너도 같은 생각이겠지?”

아이가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그럼 진열장 너머로 뚫어져라 쳐다보지 말고 얌전히 내 뒤나 따라오는 게 좋을 거다.”

에반스가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“그럼 제 돈도 대신 맡고 계실래요?”   
아이의 말에서 아주 작게 조롱이 느껴졌다.  
“그 왜, 아이스크림 사는 데 제가 돈을 다 써버릴 수도 있잖아요.”

스네이프는 아이의 손에서 주머니를 와락 잡아챘다.  
“그런 말투로 내게 말하지 마,”  
그가 작게 속삭였다.  
“구조 버스로 다시 돌아가 내일 물건들이 모두 배달될 때까지 기다리고 싶지 않다면.”

그 말에 에반스가 입을 다물었다. 아이는 말대꾸를 하고 싶은 충동을 간신히 참는 건지 입을 꾹 다물었다. 스네이프는 미간을 짚으며 마음을 가다듬었다. 조금만 더 참으면 이 고통스러운 날로부터 해방될 것이다.

“따라와,”  
의도한 것보다 더 거칠게 내뱉으며, 그는 은행을 빠져나왔다. 에반스가 그의 옆에서 발을 절뚝거리며 따라왔다. 마치 자기 다리가 지금의 다리 길이보다 더 긴 것처럼 착각하고 있는 것 같았다. 잠시 후 소년이 다시 입을 열었다―도대체 뭘로 저 입을 닥치게 해야 할까?

“고블린 말인데요.”  
에반스는 희미한 미소를 띄고 있었다.  
“별로 나쁜 생각은 아닌 것 같아요. 그게―”

“그래, 마법 세계는 인프라에 대한 네 이상을 _반드시_ 따라야 하니까. 네 기준을 충족해서 아주 기쁘군,”  
스네이프가 빈정거리는 투로 대답했다.  
“우편 제도에 대해서도 그렇게 시시콜콜 평가를 할 생각인가?”

에반스는 그를 흘깃 쳐다보며 부루퉁하게 입을 내밀었다.  
“죄송해요 _교수님,_ 전 의견도 가지면 안 되는지 몰랐네요.”

_멀린_이시여, 그 말에 대답하지 않아도 돼서 얼마나 다행이던가. 그가 말킨 부인의 망토 가게의 문을 열자, 마녀가 직접 그를 맞이해 주었다. 나이가 많고 친절한 그녀는 그들을 보자마자 예절을 갖추어 인사를 했다.

“세베루스!”  
그녀가 미소를 지으며 말했다.  
“오랜만에 보니 정말 반갑구나. 새 작업복을 사러 온 거니?”

그는 그녀에게 고개를 숙였다. 처음으로 호그와트로 갈 때 그의 치수를 재 주었던 마녀였다―친근감을 느끼지 않는 건 힘들었다.  
“아니요, 부인. 여기 있는 에반스의 것만 사러 온 겁니다.”

“스네이프 교수님?”

스네이프는 고개를 들어, 말킨 부인의 조수들 중 한 명이 치수를 재고 있는 다른 소년을 발견했다. 섬세하게 빗어넘긴 백금발과 조각같은 이목구미의 드레이코 말포이는 아버지를 많이 닮아 있었다. 냉소와 날카로운 잿빛 눈에 이르기까지. 그렇긴 하지만, 스네이프는 소년의 턱선에서 어머니로부터 물려받은 우아함을 볼 수 있었다.

“드레이코, 너도 오늘 학교 물품을 사러 온 건가?”  
옆에서 에반스가 그의 예의를 차린 태도를 흥미롭게 지켜보고 있었다.

드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이더니, 에반스에게로 눈을 돌렸다. 두 소년은 잠시 서로를 응시했고, 스네이프는 에반스의 눈에서 묘한 감정이 스쳐지나가는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 마치 오늘 처음 만난 소년에게서 유대감이라도 느낀 것처럼―정말로 이상한 태도였다.

“아, 이쪽은―”  
스네이프는 소개가 필요할 것 같아 입을 열었다.  
“멀린 에반스, 너와 같이 호그와트에 입학할 거다.”

_“멀린?”_  
드레이코가 되풀이했다. 거의 무례한 어조에 가까웠다. 스네이프는 혹시 에반스가 기분이라도 상했을지 재빨리 눈길을 돌려 확인했지만, 놀랍게도 그런 기색은 없었다. 에반스는 오히려 만족한 것 같았다. 마치 자기 이름이 저렇게 불려도 전혀 개의치 않는 것처럼.

“맞아,”  
에반스가 빙그레 웃으며 말했다.  
“나―”

“잡담은 조금 있다 하렴!”  
말킨 부인이 끼어들었다.  
“치수를 재게 잠시 말포이 군 옆의 의자 위로 올라와 주겠니?”

에반스가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“아, 죄송해요,”  
아이는 멋쩍은 듯 대답하며 마녀가 가리킨 곳으로 재빨리 걸음을 옮겼다. 말킨 부인은 그에게 망토를 걸쳐놓고 정확한 길이를 측정하기 위해 핀을 꼽기 시작했다. 에반스는 매 순간마다 정말로 불편해했다.

“아버지께서 곧 돌아오실 거예요,”  
드레이코가 스네이프에게 말했다. 질질 끄는 말투조차 루시우스를 닮아 있었다.  
“지금 서점에서 책을 보고 있는 중이에요. 어머니는 지팡이를 구경하고 계시고요.”

“너희 부모님은 두 분 다 마법사셔?”  
에반스가 드레이코를 향해 말했다. 스네이프는 속으로 얼굴을 찡그렸다―순수혈통에 대한 주제는 그가 피하고 싶은 것이었다. 특정 사람들과 있을 때 어떤 대화 주제가 적절한지 에반스와 미리 상의를 했어야 했다.

“그래,”  
드레이코가 에반스를 돌아보았다. 얼굴 위로 희미하게 경멸이 드러나기 시작했다.  
“너희 부모님도?”

  
“에반스의 부모님은 돌아가셨다,”  
스네이프가 재빨리 끼어들었다. 그는 에반스에게 의미심장한 눈길을 보내며 _제발_ 최소한의 눈치는 있기를 바랬다.  
“그래서 내가 함께 동행하게 되었지.”

“아, 유감이야.”  
별로 유감스러운 목소리는 아니었다.  
“그래도 우리와 같은 부류는 맞지?”

“글쎄,”  
에반스는 못마땅한 시선을 스네이프에게 던졌다.  
“아마도…”  
아이는 말을 흐렸다.

“세베루스, 오랜만에 만나는군.”

스네이프는 뒤를 돌았다. 루시우스 말포이가 몇 권의 책을 든 채 가게 문간에 서 있었다. 긴 금발은 세련된 포니테일로 내려묶어, 19세기 소설에서 금방이라도 튀어나온 듯한 인상을 풍겼다. 그는 가볍게 지팡이에 몸을 기대며, 은빛 뱀머리를 한손 가득히 움켜잡았다. 

“루시우스,”  
스네이프가 옛 친구를 맞이하는 태도로 대답했다.  
“마침 자네 아들과 잡담을 나누던 참이었네.”

“그런 것 같군.”  
루시우스가 에반스를 힐긋 쳐다보았다.  
“세베루스, 자네에게 아이가 있는 줄은 몰랐는데.”

“어―오, 전―”  
에반스가 다급히 입을 열었지만, 스네이프가 그의 말을 끊었다.

“루시우스, 잘 알고 있으면서 왜 그러나. 이건 교장이 특별히 부탁한 일이네. 저 꼬마에겐 가족이 없고, 마침 일정이 비는 사람이 나 뿐인 모양이더군.”

“그럼 몇 분은 더 걸리겠군. 잠시 한 잔 하러 가는 게 어떻겠나?”  
루시우스에겐 제안을 요구처럼 말하는 재주가 있었고, 스네이프는 그를 거절할 만큼 멍청하지 않았다. 그의 평판과 말포이 가문과의 친분은 전쟁이 끝난 뒤에도 계속 유지할 필요가 있었다. 스파이로서, 그는 전쟁이 아직 끝나지 않았다는 걸 알았다.

“물론.”  
그는 에반스를 향해 돌아보며 희미하게 위협을 내포한 어조로 말했다.  
“곧 돌아올 테니까 얌전히 있어라.”  
에반스는 눈을 깜빡이더니 곧 고개를 끄덕였다. 드레이코와 단 둘이 이야기를 나눌 시간이 생겨서 기쁜 것 같았다. 스네이프는 그게 왜 기쁜 건지 잠시 생각에 잠긴 채 루시우스를 따라 가게 밖으로 나섰다.

아, 그럼 그렇지. 또래의 마법사를 만난 적은 이번이 처음이니까.

루시우스는 즉시 그를 새 학기에 대한 대화로 끌어들였고, 스네이프는 얌전히 어울려 주었다. 죽음을 먹는 자나, 어둠의 마왕에 대한 소문이나, 정부 관리들을 타락시키려는 시도나, 순수혈통법을 위해 싸워야 한다거나, 이런 주제들이 아니어서 다행이었다. 적어도, 이번에는 대답을 걸러낼 필요가 조금도 없었다―스네이프는 곧 그가 가르치게 될 멍청이들이 조금도 기대되지 않았다.

그는 단지 멀린 에반스가 드레이코와 벌써부터 척을 두지 않기를 바랄 뿐이었다.

* * *

멀린은 스네이프가 가게를 나서는 것을 지켜보았다. 갖가지 질문들이 머릿속에서 맴돌았다. 도대체 말포이들이 누구길래? 그들은 주변 사람들이 그들에게 예의를 갖추기를 원하는 것 같았다. 마치 자기들이 왕가의 일원이나, 특권층에 속하는 가문이라도 되는 것처럼. 그는 다시 한 번 카멜롯에 온 것 같았다. 그 때도 왕에게 큰 영향력을 행사하는 몇몇 영주들이 있었다.

어떻게 보면 익숙하기도 했다.

“그래서,”  
옆에 있는 소년이 말을 느릿하게 입을 열었다. 드레이코 말포이, 였던가.  
“멀린이 _정말로_ 네 이름이라고?”

“그래.”  
그는 잠시 말포이를 살펴보았다.  
“_네_ 이름도 그렇게 평범한 이름은 아니지 않아?”

말포이가 비웃었다.  
“적어도 누구처럼 역사상 가장 위대한 마법사의 이름에서 따오진 않았지. 그래도 네 부모님이 마법에 대한 지식은 있었던 모양이구나? _멀린_이 누군지 알았다면 말이야.”

“뭐, 두 분 다 너무 지나치게 기대를 많이 하신 것 같지만,”  
그는 마법부 직원이 한 말을 떠올렸다. 그의 이름과 능력에 대한 기대는 최대한 떨어뜨리는 것이 좋을 것이다. 그럼 _무슨_ 일이 생겼을 때 아무도 그를 의심하지 않을 테니까. 카멜롯에서도 잘 먹힌 수법이었다.

“확실히.”  
그는 말할 거리를 찾는 중인지 잠시 말없이 서 있었다.  
“스네이프 교수님하고는 좀 어때?”

“별로 날 안 좋아하시는 것 같아.”

“좋아했다면 오히려 깜짝 놀랐을껄.”

멀린이 그를 노려보았다.  
“고맙다.”

“너도 알겠지만, 스네이프 교수님은 슬리데린 기숙사의 사감이야. 그래서 다른 기숙사보다 슬리데린을 가장 편애하신다고 우리 아버지께서 말하셨어.”

_아, 그러셔?_

“그래서, 너도 그 기숙사로 가려고?”  
멀린이 조금 날카로운 목소리로 되받아쳤다. 처음에는 이 소년이 아서를 연상시킨다고 생각했었다. 하지만, 자기 아버지에 대해 이 꼬마가 말하는 방식은 멀린을 조금 어질어질하게 만들었다. 아서는 자기 아버지를 이런 식으로 숭배한 적은 없었다. 그리고 아서는 명예로운 남자였다. 조금 싸가지 없긴 했지만. 멀린이 말포이의 아버지에 대해 잘 모르는 건 사실이지만, 마치 자기 아버지가 자기를 위해 모든 문제를 해결해 줄 거라고 생각하는 저 번지르르한 잘난 체는 마음에 들지 않았다.

멀린은 저 태도를 바꿔놓을 것이다.

“우리 가문은 대대로 슬리데린이었어,”  
말포이가 우쭐해 하며 말했다.  
“너 슬리데린이 뭔지는 알아? 혹시 고아라서 모르는 건 아니지?”

_슬리데린이 진짜로 뭔지 모르는 건 **너**인 것 같은데._

“대충은 들었어,”  
멀린이 대답했다. 이제 그는 부인이 어서 서두르거나 스네이프가 빨리 돌아오길 바라고 있었다―어느 쪽이 더 빠르건 간에.  
“너 싸가지없다는 게 무슨 뜻인지 알아? 혹시 모르는 건 아니지?”

말포이의 표정이 안 좋아졌다.  
“너 지금 누구한테 그런 소릴 하는 건지 알기나 해? 우리 아버지는 호그와트 이사회의 일원이야. 그리고 마법부에도 친분이 있다고.”

“아, 그래? 그럼 앞으로 싸가지없는 도련님이라고 불러줄까?”  
호그와트 이사회의 일원인 게 뭐 어쨌다고? 그게 영주나 왕자가 왕을 의미하는 것도 아닌데. 만약 말포이가 그의 정체를 알게 된다면 분명 쇼크라도 받을 것이다.

“이, 이제 다 됐단다,”  
말킨 부인이 서둘러 말했다. 그녀는 그들을 간절히 갈라놓고 싶어하는 것 같았고, 멀린은 그런 그녀를 탓할 수 없었다. 그는 의자 밑으로 내려와 그녀를 향해 밝은 미소를 지어주었다.

“죄송합니다, 부인,”  
그는 고개를 숙였다.  
“돈은 스네이프 교수님이 가지고 계셔서, 교수님이 오시면 그 때 계산하도록 할게요. 그 때까지 밖에 나가있어도 괜찮을까요?”

말킨 부인과 말포이는 그의 태도 변화에 놀란 듯 말없이 그를 쳐다보기만 했다. 그는 다시 한 번 고개를 숙이며 가게를 나섰다. 밖에 있는 나무문에 기댄 채, 그는 심호흡을 하며 긴장을 풀었다. 공기 위로 경직돼 있던 마법의 흐름이 곧 내려앉았고, 그는 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다.

드레이코 말포이. 오만과 자존심이라는 방면에서 아서보다 더 심한 사람을 찾는 힘든 일이었지만, 그는 기어코 찾아내고 말았다. 멀린은 다시 가게 안으로 들어가서 쓸데없이 말주변이 좋은 그 소년에게 한 바탕 쏟아내고 싶은 마음이 반쯤 있었지만, 그냥 가만히 있기로 했다. 그의 힘을 드러낼 수고는 없었다.

그는 문에 기대는 것을 멈추고, 교수가 오고 있는지 거리를 올려다보았다. 두 남자가 어디로 술을 마시러 갔는지는 확신이 가지 않았다―어쩌면 리키 콜드런일지도? 하지만 멀린이 또 혼자서 어딘가로 떠난 걸 스네이프가 알아낸다면 몹시 화를 낼 것이다. 게다가 수중에 돈도 없으니 별 소용도 없었다. 가게 옆 땅바닥에 앉아있을까, 하고 고민하던 무렵에 검은 로브의 무언가가 그를 향해 걸어오고 있는 모습이 보였다.

“여기서 뭐하는 거지?”  
스네이프가 가까이 와서 물었다.

“제 건 끝나서요,”  
멀린이 스네이프 뒤로 다가오는 루시우스를 힐긋 보며 대답했다.  
“하지만 돈은 교수님이 가지고 계시잖아요, 기억하시죠?”  
멀린은 이 어색한 상황을 어떻게 빠져나올 수 있을지 초조하게 고민했다. 말포이가 자기 아버지한테 그들이 나누었던 전혀 화목하지 않은 대화에 대해 일러바칠 가능성을 대비해야 했다.  
“저 혼자 지팡이를 보러 가도 괜찮을까요?”

“그러고 또 길을 잃어버리려고? 별로 좋은 생각은―”

“_정말_ 좋은 생각같아요,”  
멀린이 끼어들며, 다시 한 번 루시우스 쪽을 힐긋 보았다.  
“그럼 이 쇼핑을 더 빨리 끝날 수 있잖아요, 맞죠? 저한테 지팡이 살 만큼의 돈만 주시면, 교수님이 거기 도착할 때 쯤에는 하나 마련해 놓고 있을게요. 어디 있는지도 알아요,”  
그가 말했다―그린고트로 가는 길에 본 적 있었다.

스네이프는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 듯 하다가, 루시우스를 힐끔거리는 그의 시선을 눈치챘다. 그와 어린 말포이 사이에서 의견 충돌이 일어났다고 의심한 걸지도 모른다. 어쨌든 교수는 고개를 끄덕이더니 주머니에서 작은 자루를 꺼냈다. 

“만약 아이스크림 가게에 들리는 모습이 보인다면 넌 학기 첫 주 동안 지하감옥을 청소하게 될 거다. 알아들었나?”

“완벽하게요, 교수님.”  
멀린은 주화가 든 자루를 손에 단단히 쥐고 빠른 걸음으로 그곳에서 벗어났다. 호그와트로 가기도 전에 적을 만들어 버렸군. 정말 대단한 짓이다. 아서를 바꿔놓은 것처럼 그 소년도 바꿀 수 있다면 좋을 텐데.

아버지에게 기대지 않고 스스로 설 수 있도록.

올리밴더의 가게를 찾는 건 오래 걸리지 않았다. 오래된 디자인과 인적 없는 내부는 그의 머릿속에서 떠나지 않았다. 그는 문 밖에서 멈춰서서 숨을 가다듬었다. 그는 느낄 수 있었다. 가게 안에서 부산스럽게 웅웅대는 마법과 수 백개의 지팡이들이 한 곳에 모여 공명하는 것을. 그는 자신의 마법을 뻗어나가 그 활발한 기류를 느껴본 뒤, 다시 한 번 고삐를 잡았다. 그리고 문턱에 발을 디뎌 문을 열기도 전에, 엄청난 두통이 그를 덮쳐왔다.

두 손으로 이마를 짚은 채 그는 뒤로 비틀거리며 물러났다. 머리가 둘로 쪼개질 것만 같았다. 무슨 일이 벌어지는 거지? 눈에는 눈물이 맺혔고, 두 다리는 금방이라도 주저앉을 것 같이 떨려왔다. 그는 절뚝거리면서 지팡이 가게 옆 골목길로 향했고, 숨을 헐떡이며 쓰러졌다. 그의 앞에 놓인 세상이 사라지고, 현재의 거리와 어떤 숲의 이미지가 깜빡거리며 교차했다. 

그는 눈을 감았다. 

_그는 카멜롯 외곽에 있는 숲에 서 있었다. 아침 안개가 햇살에 가려 막 사라지기 시작하고 있었다._

_“멀린은 지팡이가 필요하지 않아, 고드릭.”_   
_로웨나가 말했다. 그 마녀는 짙은 감색의 로브를 입고 있었고, 검은 머리카락은 뒤로 깔끔하게 빗어넘겼다. 그녀는 거의 체념한 표정으로 옆에 있는 건장한 남성을 바라보고 있었다. 멀린은 씩 웃었다. 고드릭은 일단 한 번 마음을 먹으면 멈추기 어려웠다._

_ “무슨 일어날지 궁금한 거 뿐이야! 너도 궁금하면서 안 그런 척 말라고,”_   
_그가 놀리듯 말했다. 멀린은 살라자르를 힐긋 쳐다보았다. 그 마법사는 나무에 기댄 채 워록에게 어깨를 으쓱했다._

_“어차피 절대로 포기 못 할 녀석이야,”_   
_그가 눈을 굴리며 말했다. 멀린은 한숨을 크게 내쉬고는 적갈색 머리의 남자를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다._

_“좋아, 알겠어. 어서 끝내버리자고.”_   
_솔직히 말해서 그도 약간 궁금하긴 했다._

_고드릭은 활짝 웃으며 망토에서 가느다란 지팡이를 꺼냈다._   
_“이건 내 예비용 지팡이야. 자단나무에다 용의 심근이 들어갔지. 그냥 간단한 주문 하나만 외쳐봐.”_   
_그는 멀린에게 지팡이를 내밀었다._

_“어떻게?”_   
_그는 지팡이를 받지 않았다. 대신 조심스럽게 관찰했다. 화염, 그리고 이빨을 갈고 있는 사자의 힘과 같은 마법의 중핵이 느껴졌다._

_“음, 저기 있는 바위라도 들어올려 봐.”_

_멀린은 고개를 끄덕이며 지팡이를 손에 쥐었다. 손가락 사이로 열기가 흘러들어왔고, 지팡이의 마법이 그의 마법과 자신의 것을 알맞게 맞추려고 했다. 하지만, 너무 뜨거워지고 있었다. 지팡이가 부들부들 떨기 시작하더니, 순식간에 **산산조각**나고 말았다. 수천 개의 나무 조각들이 땅바닥으로 떨어졌고, 작은 충격파가 그것들을 모두 몇 피트 뒤로 날려버리더니, 금빛의 구체가 팽창하다가 커다랗게 균열이 가는 소리와 함께 획 줄어들었다._

멀린은 숨을 헐떡이며 현재로 돌아왔다. 그는 떨리는 몸으로 벽에 기대 주저앉아 두 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 스네이프가 건내준 금화자루는 먼지가 묻은 채 옆에 나뒹굴고 있었다. 그의 무의식이 경고를 하기 위해 억지로 비집고 튀어나왔을 게 틀림없었다. 머리가 찢어질 듯 아팠지만, 그렇게라도 경고를 해준 건 기뻤다. 그는 얼굴을 찡그리며 관자놀이를 문질렀다. 가이우스도 그에게 이렇게 해주고는 했다. 조금 통증이 사라지긴 했지만, 그래도 여전히 아팠다.

_오늘 말고 좀 그 전에 경고해주지 그랬어?_ 멀린이 화가 나서 생각했다. 이제 왜 잘 때만 기억이 되살아나는지 이해가 갔다. 너무 자주 일어나지는 않았으면 좋겠는데―그것도 누군가와 함께 있을 때는. 그건 확실히 문제가 될 것이다. 그의 운을 생각하면, 그 때를 대비해 변명거리를 준비해 두는 게 좋을 것이다.

알레르기라던가, 만성 두통이라던가.

“좋아, 지팡이는 안 사는 걸로.”  
멀린이 중얼거렸다. 하지만 그 말에는 커다란 결점이 있었다. 이 마법 세계의 모든 사람들은 지팡이를 가지고 있었다. 스네이프의 말에 따르면, 지팡이 없이 마법을 쓰기는 매우 어렵고 수 년간의 연습을 필요로 했다. 그런 걸 그가 아무렇지도 않게 자연스럽게 사용한다면 의심을 살 것이다. 그렇다 하더라도 일반적인 지팡이는 사용할 수 있어야 했다. 멀린은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 일어섰다.

그렇다면 그 방법 밖에 없었다.

그는 주위를 둘러보았지만, 골목길에는 막대기 하나 굴러다니지 않았다. 게다가, 그는 스네이프가 준 이 돈을 어떻게든 써야 했다―지팡이는 샀는데 돈이 그대로 남아있다면 이상하게 보일 것이다. 멀린은 다시 중심가로 돌아와 주변을 둘러보았다. 너무 멀리 가고 싶지는 않았고, 스네이프가 오기 전에 빨리 끝내야 했다.

찾았다.

길 건너편에 작은 목공소가 있었다. 그는 그곳으로 달려가 숨을 가쁘게 몰아쉬며 안으로 들어섰다.  
“혹시―나무―좀―볼 수 있을까요?”  
그가 헉헉대며 물었다.

카운터 뒤에 앉은 남자는 젊었는데, 아버지의 가게를 맡아서 운영하는 아들을 연상케 했다. 셔츠에 달린 이름표에는 얼 그랜트라고 적혀있었다.

“어, 네…”

“여기서 가장 비싼 나무가 뭐죠?”

“되받아치는 나무, 6인치 당 12갈레온입니다.”

멀린은 카운터 위로 금화 자루를 올려놓았다.  
“이걸로 지불할 테니 충분히 주세요.”

2분 뒤, 멀린은 무일푼이 된 채 12인치 금갈색 나무판을 들고 가게 밖으로 나왔다. 그는 스네이프가 있는지 거리를 확인한 뒤, 골목길로 미친듯이 질주했다. 그리고 길가로 등을 지고, 심호흡을 하며 나무 위로 손을 뻗었다.

그의 입에서 고어가 흘러나왔고, 두 눈이 금빛으로 번쩍이며 나무판이 변하기 시작했다. 나무 조각들이 판에서 떨어져나오면서 지팡이 모양으로 휘어졌다. 그는 이 나무에서 마법의 잔재를 느낄 수 있었다. 마치 지각이 있는 생명을 지니고 있는 것처럼. 그것을 어떻게든 기리기로 결심하면서, 그는 지팡이 위로 그 기질이 드러나도록 허락했다―판에 박힌 방식은 재미없으니까.

두꺼운 손잡이는 나선형으로 길어지면서 가늘어졌다―쇼파르(shofar)의 뿔과 모양이 비슷했다. 나무는 모자이크처럼 여러 가지 색을 띄었는데, 옅은 버터색과 짙은 황토색이 흘러내리듯 뾰족한 끝으로 녹아내렸다. 눈부신 금색은 검은색과 뒤얽히며 강렬하고 우아한 대비를 이루었다. 만족한 멀린이 또 다른 주문을 중얼거리자, 나무가 다듬어지면서 부드러워지고 광택이 돌았다. 

다 됐다. 이 정도면 멀린의 지팡이라고도 말할 수 있을 것이다.

잠시 그는 지팡이를 물끄러미 바라만 보다가, 문득 아이디어를 하나 떠올렸다. 두 눈이 다시 금빛으로 빛났고, 지팡이의 안쪽이 움푹 들어갔다―머리카락 세 가닥 정도는 뭉쳐서 들어갈 정도로. 제발 이게 효과가 있기를 빌면서, 그는 지팡이를 손에 쥐고 그의 마법을 흘려보냈다―마치 악단의 지휘자처럼. 나무가 따뜻해졌지만, 산산조각나지는 않았다.

완벽해.

멀린은 활짝 웃으며 자리에서 일어나 바지에 묻은 먼지를 털어냈다. 땅바닥에 나뒹구는 나무 조각들은 주문을 외어 케이스로 변형시켰다―셔츠 아래로 살짝 밀어넣기 전까지 담아둘 함이 필요했다. 두 손에 단단히 케이스를 쥐고 골목길을 나온 그는 올리밴더의 가게 앞에서 스네이프를 기다렸다.

몇 분 뒤, 그는 스네이프가 이쪽으로 걸어오는 것을 보았다. 하지만 실망스럽게도 혼자가 아니었다. 루시우스 말포이와 그의 아내로 보이는 한 여성, 그리고 멀린을 향해 단단히 경멸의 눈을 보내고 있는 드레이코와 함께였다.

뭐, 정말 흥미로운 점심 식사가 되겠는걸.


	8. A Spark of Propriety

“어디로 길을 샌 거지?”

“네?”

그는 스네이프와 함께 올리밴더의 가게 밖에서 말포이 가족을 기다리고 있었다. 멀린은 혹시 드레이코가 지팡이를 사는 걸 지켜봐야 할까봐 노심초사했는데―올리밴더가 그를 처음 본다고 하면 뭐라 변명할 거리가 없으니까―다행히 따라 들어오라는 소리는 하지 않았다. 그리고 스네이프가 그에게 할 말이 있었다. 아니, 그에게 _잔소리를_ 하고 싶어 했다. 하지만 대화가 말킨 부인의 가게에서 일어난 말다툼에 대한 걸로 이어지지 않자, 멀린은 물끄러미 스네이프를 올려다 보았다.

“그게 아니라―”  
멀린은 당황해서 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.

“장난은 그만 둬,”  
스네이프가 날카롭게 그의 말을 잘라냈다.  
“나시사가 방금 전까지 올리밴더의 가게 안에 있었는데 널 보지 못 했다더군.”

멀린이 눈을 깜빡였다. 목공소로 간 사이 그녀를 놓친 모양이었다.  
“인파 때문에 절 보지 못 한 게 아닐까요?”  
멀린이 넌지시 말했다.  
“전 지팡이만 사고 바로 나왔으니까요.”  
그 말을 증명하듯, 그는 나무로 된 함을 꺼냈다.

증명이 돼야 할 텐데.

스네이프는 잠시 그를 면밀히 관찰했다. 냉혹한 검은 눈이 그를 꿰뚫어 볼 듯 좁혀졌다. 멀린은 되도록이면 손발을 달싹이지 않으려고 했지만, _저런_ 시선 아래는 불편했다.  
“만약 네 말이 거짓말이라면,”  
교수가 쥐 죽은 듯이 조용한 목소리로 말했다.  
“널 친히 구조 버스에 태워 런던 투어를 하도록 만들어 주지. 목적지마다 _계속_ 덜컹거리면서, 차에서 절대 못 떠나도록.”

멀린은 잠시 그 말이 끔찍하게 형편없는 농담이 아닐까 생각했지만, 스네이프의 말투는 전혀 농담이 아니었다. 무슨 벌이 저래? 고문인가? 멀린은 마른 침을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕였다. 저 남자가 학교에서는 또 어떤 벌을 내릴지 애써 생각하지 않으려고 하면서.

“진짜 아무 데도 안 갔어요. 그냥 지팡이만 산 것 뿐이에요.”  
올리밴더의 가게에서 얻은 게 아닐 뿐이지.

스네이프는 마지막으로 그에게 긴 시선을 보내더니, 만족한 듯 몸을 돌렸다. 멀린은 안도의 한숨이 튀어나오려는 걸 간신히 참았다. 그건 찔리는 게 있다는 걸 시인하는 거나 마찬가지니까. 대신 그는 뒤에 있는 올리밴더의 가게를 바라보았다. 지팡이 하나 사는 데 보통 얼마나 오래 걸리는 거지? 그냥 괜찮아 보이는 것을 고르는 것보다 더 복잡한 과정을 거치는 것 같았다. 

“말킨 부인의 가게에서 드레이코에게 무슨 짓을 한 거지?”  
멀린이 스네이프를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 멀린을 마주보지 않았고, 그저 내키지 않는 듯한 시선을 보내다가 다시 앞을 바라보았다. 그가 똑바로 본 게 맞다면, 스네이프는 _흥미로워_ 하고 있었다.  
“드레이코가 그런 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 표정을 지은 건 오늘 처음 보는군.”

“말포이가 뭐라고 했는데요?”  
멀린이 갑자기 궁금해져서 물었다. 그는 스네이프가 여기에 남아있으라고 한 이유가 그 _멍청이에게_ 무례하게 굴어서 야단을 치려고 그러는 줄 알았다.

“아무것도.”

“네?”  
멀린의 입이 쩍 벌어졌다.

“너희 둘 간에 일어난 일이 너무 시시했던 모양인지, 드레이코는 입을 열 필요도 없다고 생각한 모양이다. 사실, 내가 무슨 일이 있었냐고 물었을 때 그렇게 능숙하게 화제를 전환하는 모습도 오늘 처음 봤지.”  
교수는 그를 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“반면에 말킨 부인은 너와 꽤 비슷한 표정을 짓더군.”

멀린은 입을 다물었다. 어쩌면 말포이가 그의 생각만큼 아버지에게 많이 기대는 편은 아니었던 모양이다―아니면 스네이프를 끌어들이고 싶지 않았던가. 멀린은 어쩌다 자신이 이런 종류의 반응을 이끌어 낸 건지 잘 이해가 가지 않았다. 스네이프는 여전히 대답을 기다리는 듯 그를 바라보고 있었다.

“음, 그러니까 말이죠,”  
멀린이 천천히 입을 열기 시작했다.  
“전 말킨 부인에겐 완벽하게 예의바른 자세로 대했어요―”  
_그것도 좀 지나치게._  
“그리고 말포이한테는 그냥 저답게 굴었을 뿐이구요.”

“자세한 건 묻지 않아도 될 것 같군,”  
스네이프가 한숨을 쉬었지만, 여전히 멀린을 흥미로운 눈길로 보고 있었다―적어도 그에게는 그렇게 보였다.  
“어쨌든, 남은 시간 동안 너희 둘이 최소한이나마 예의를 차리면서 지냈으면 한다. 알아들었나?”

“네.”

스네이프가 그를 노려보았다.

“교수님.”

* * *

멀린은 말포이 가족들로부터 멀리 떨어져 있을 수만 있다면 기꺼이 그의 왼쪽 신장을 기부할 수 있었다. 이건 간단한 점심 식사라기 보다는 귀족들이 벌이는 만찬같았다. 예의를 따지는 이런 태도는 유전인 듯 했다. 리키 콜드런은 그들에게 다른 손님들과 멀리 떨어진 테이블을 내어주었다. 멀린은 쓸데없는 잡담 대신 뭔가 비밀 집회라도 열어야 할 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

그는 제멋대로 움직이려는 혀를 억제하는 데 어려움을 겪고 있었다. 빈정거리는 건 그의 천성이나 다름없었고, 전에도 말을 가려 해야 했던 적은 없었다. 아서 왕에게도 말대꾸를 하고 살았는데 _왜_ 다른 사람들에게 입조심을 해야 하는가?

이제는 또 _강제로_ 예의를 차려야 한다니.

“그럼 학교 물품은 이제 다 산 건가?”  
스네이프가 드레이코에게 물었다. 말포이 부부는 지금까지 말을 거의 하지 않았다. 멀린은 이 만남이 저 둘만의 대화를 위한 것이라는 느낌이 들었다. 그는 교수를 흘깃 쳐다보았다. 도대체 드레이코와 무슨 사이길래?

드레이코는 가게를 나선 뒤부터 손에서 한 번도 지팡이가 포장된 함을 놓치 않았다.  
“네, 교수님,”  
아이가 씩 웃으며 느릿하게 답했다.  
“제 지팡이가 목록의 마지막이었어요. 그래도 경주용 빗자루들을 좀 구경하고 싶어요. 제 건 이제 낡았거든요.”

“1학년은 퀴디치 팀에 들어갈 수 없어,”  
그의 아버지가 조용하게 말했다. 그의 목소리엔 조금 즐거운 기색이 섞여있었지만, 대체로 피곤하게 들려왔다―마치 전에도 같은 대화를 나누었던 것처럼.

“그렇다고 날 수 없다는 건 아니죠,”  
드레이코의 얼굴에서 천천히 미소가 사라졌다. 그는 멀린을 쳐다보았다.  
“넌 날아본 적 있어?”

“빗자루 위에서? 아니면 말 그대로 날아본 적이 있냐고?”

“그럼 다른 방법이라도 있어?”  
드레이코가 그를 비웃었다.

_오, 글쎄. 용을 탄다던가?_

그 말에 드레이코가 어떤 표정을 지을지 생각하는 것만으로도 피식 웃음이 튀어나왔다.  
“없지.”

“퀴디치는 들어본 적 있어?”

_무슨 진흙 종류인가._ 다시 미소가 새어나왔다.  
“아니, 없는데.”  
예의바르게 굴려니 정말 죽을맛이었다. 그의 마법이 주위의 분위기를 맛보더니, 마치 금방이라도 뻗어나가 어디에 충격이라도 주고 싶어서 못 견디겠다는 듯 부들부들 떨었다.

“퀴디치에 대해서라면 마커스 플린트에게 5분만 준다면 아주 기꺼이 설명해 줄 거다,”  
스네이프가 부드럽게 대화의 흐름을 끊었다. 그는 가게에 들어온 이후 처음으로 멀린에게 시선을 주었다. 다른 마법사들도 그의 마법에 대해 느낄 수 있는 건가? 말포이들은 전혀 눈치 못 챈 것 같았다. 드레이코의 어머니―나시사―는 샐러드로 배를 채우기로 한 듯 했고, 얼굴을 약간 찡그린 채 아주 천천히 먹고 있었다.

드레싱이 입맛에 맞지 않은 걸까?

“그럼 드레이코, 어떤 지팡이가 너를 골랐지?”  
스네이프가 물었다. 멀린은 입을 쩍 벌린 채 그를 쳐다보았다. _지팡이가_ 워록―아니, 마법사를 선택해? 도대체 무슨 원리로? 그는 너무 궁금해서 지금 당장이라도 평범한 지팡이를 갖고 싶었다.

드레이코는 바뀐 대화 주제가 마음에 드는지 서둘러 상자를 열었다.  
“시간이 꽤 걸렸지,”  
루시우스가 자랑스러움이 묻어나는 목소리로 말했다. 지팡이 하나 얻는 데 세월아 네월아 할수록 좋은 징조라는 거구나. 어쩌면 좋은 지팡이는 주인을 고르는 데 까다로운 걸지도 모른다.

“산사나무에다,”  
드레이코가 느릿하게 말하며, 우아한 갈색의 아주 곧은 막대기를 꺼냈다.  
“10인치, 유니콘의 털이 들어갔어요.”

“훌륭하구나,”  
스네이프가 말했다. 교수는 이제 멀린을 바라보았다. 여태 그의 지팡이를 본 적 없다는 걸 이제야 깨달은 듯 했다.  
“에반스, 넌 어떤 지팡이가 선택했지?”

멀린은 마른 침을 삼켰고, 뜸을 들이면서 의자 밑에 놔둔 상자를 꺼냈다. 그를 향한 그들의 눈, 그들의 미약한 호기심이 느껴졌다. 그는 테이블 위로 함을 놓고 덮개를 열었다.

“그게 네 _지팡이_라고?”  
드레이코가 더 자세히 보려고 몸을 구부렸다. 멀린은 약간 움찔하면서 너무 과하게 만든 것을 후회했다.

“어… 맞아. 대머리치는 나무였던가, 그랬을껄.”

“_되받아치는 나무_ 말이냐?”  
스네이프가 말했다. 멀린은 그에게 시선을 고정한 교수의 눈 밑에서 되도록이면 손발을 가만히 있으려고 했다.

“어, 네. 그거요.”  
_되받아치는_ 나무가 도대체 뭐지? 스네이프는 충격과 분노 사이에서 갈팡질팡하는 것 같았다.  
“12인치예요.”

“되받아치는 나무가 지팡이 재료로 쓰이는 줄은 몰랐군,”  
루시우스가 매끄럽게 말했다. 다소 생각에 잠긴 것 같았다.  
“올리밴더가 최근 실험을 하는 모양이야.”

“그런 것 같군,”  
스네이프는 이제 멀린 대신 지팡이를 쳐다보고 있었다.

멀린은 점점 긴장되기 시작했다―마법 지팡이를 만드는 나무 종류가 정해져 있다고? 누가 미리 좀 알려 줬으면 참 좋았을 텐데.

“심은 뭐지?”

“요, 용의 심근이요.”  
그는 드레이코의 것을 베끼고 싶지 않았고, 이것 말고 다른 심에 대해선 아는 게 없었다. 그냥 지어낼 수도 있었지만, 만약 심 또한 종류가 정해져 있다면? 그래, 차라리 이 편이 나았다―용의 심장을 조각낸다는 생각이 그를 메스껍게 만들긴 했지만.

“좀 우쭐대는 거 아냐?”  
드레이코가 빈정거리며 그에게 물었다. 멀린은 고개를 좀 더 높이 치켜들어 그를 쳐다보았다. 지금까지 갖은 애는 다 써서 예의바르게 있으려고 했더니, 저 _싸가지없는_ 녀석이 자꾸 혀를 놀리며 성질을 건드렸다.  
“누구한테 칭찬이라도 받으려고?”

그 말이 멀린이 참을 수 있는 한계였다. 그의 마법이 주위에 충격을 주며, 억제에서 벗어나려고 마구 비틀어댔다. 그는 드레이코의 지팡이가 얼마나 제 주인의 재능을 그대로 빼닮았는지 신랄하게 쏘아붙이려고 입을 열었지만, 나시사가 더 빨랐다.

“드레이코.”  
그녀는 아들에게 긴 시선을 보냈다. 분노도, 자랑스러움도 담기지 않은 눈빛이었다. 그녀의 아들은 그 시선과 마주치자마자 고개를 떨구었고, 귀는 분홍색으로 물들었다. 그러고 나서 다시 얼굴을 들더니, 단어 하나하나에 큰 수고를 담고 있는 것처럼 말하기 시작했다.

“물론 이건 일부 사람들의 생각이고, 난 그렇게 생각 안 해.”

루시우스는 거의 들리지 않게 웃으면서 어깨를 작게 들썩였다.  
“뭐, 이제 우린 돌아가는 게 좋겠군. 자네에겐 아직 사야 할 목록이 남아있고, 우리도 빗자루를 좀 봐야 하니까.”  
그러고 나서 그는 자리에서 일어났다. 나머지 가족도 따라서 자리에서 일어났고, 멀린과 스네이프도 자리에서 일어났다.  
“그럼 다음에 또 보지, 세베루스, 에반스 군.”

멀린은 루시우스가 그의 이름을 언급하자 약간 고개를 숙였고, 남자는 잠시 멈칫하며 시선을 주더니 문밖으로 향했다. 드레이코는 그의 어머니와 함께 뒤따르며 멀린에게 눈을 흘겼다.  
“학교에서 보자,”  
그가 느릿하게 말했다. 그의 눈길이 나시사를 향했다가 다시 그를 돌아보았다.

멀린이 다시 고개를 숙였고, 그들은 떠났다.

“차라리 두 번 다시 서로 안 봤으면 좋겠는데,”  
그는 짜증을 내며 다시 의자에 주저앉았다. 그는 케이스의 덮개를 닫아 무릎 위로 올려놓으며, 손가락으로 꽉 쥐었다. 그는 드레이코가 그의 지팡이를 보고 우쭐대는 게 아니냐고 했을 때 사실 조금 기분이 상했다―그의 지팡이는 _훌륭했다._ 재미없는 막대기처럼 생긴 것보다 훨씬 나았다―왜냐하면, 뭐, _막대기_인 건 사실이니까.

스네이프도 다시 자리에 앉았다. 멀린보다는 훨씬 더 품위있는 자세로.  
“말포이 가문은,”  
그가 서늘하고 차분한 목소리로 입을 열었다.  
“사람들이 만나기를 고대하는 가장 영향력 있는 사람들 중 일부다. 그들과 척을 지는 건 어리석은 짓이지.”

멀린은 그를 바라보며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“설마 그 녀석과 친구가 되라는 건 아니죠?”

스네이프의 입이 비죽였다.  
“친분이 있는 걸로 충분해.”  
그는 한숨을 쉬며 미간을 짚었다.  
“하지만 이미 그른 것 같으니 말해 봐야 내 입만 아프겠군. 자, 따라와. 아직 사야 할 물건들이 남아 있으니까.”

* * *

“아주 특이한 아이더군요,”  
나시사가 말했다.

드레이코를 흘깃 쳐다보자, 재미있게도 그녀의 아들은 그 말에 입을 꾹 다물엇다―마치 얼굴을 찌푸리는 걸 자제하려는 것처럼. 세베루스가 올리밴더의 가게로 가는 길에 그 꼬마에 대해 말해주었다―혈통을 알 수 없는 고아라고. 하지만 그 아이는 마치 상류층의 사람들과 많은 시간을 보낸 것처럼 행동했다.

물론 터무니없는 소리였다. 그 아이는 _머글 고아원_에서 살고 있는 _고아_였으니 말이다. 하지만―그럼에도 불구하고 그 아이는 몇 년을 궁정에서 살아온 사람만이 가지고 있는 특유의 분위기를 풍겼다. 그녀는 그것에 낯설지 않았다. 말포이와 블랙 가문은 그런 것에 낯설지 않았다. 그들 가문의 이름이 그런 삶의 방식을 요구했으니까. 그녀는 곧장 알아볼 수 있었다. 고개를 약간 숙이는 그 행동과 예의를 차리면서도 속내를 드러내지 않는 그 대답.

“확실히,”  
루시우스가 그녀의 옆에서 말했다. 그도 자신의 아이를 힐끗 쳐다보았다.  
“넌 어떻게 생각하느냐, 드레이코?”

드레이코는 그녀의 아들답지 않게 알아들을 수 없는 웅얼거림을 내뱉었다.

“무슨 일 있니?”  
그녀가 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다. 드레이코는 그 이상한 소년과의 첫 만남에 대해 아직도 그녀에게 털어놓지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 기억하고 있었다. 그 만남에 대해 처음 물었을 때 드레이코가 지은 표정을. 마치 그 아이가 그녀의 아들을 아주 화나게 만든 다음, 충격과 함께 아주 깊은 인상을 남긴 듯 했다.

아주 하기 힘든 일이었다.

“호그와트로 어떻게 빗자루를 밀반입할 수 있을지 생각 중이에요,”  
드레이코가 차분하게 대답했다. 나시사는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다―그녀는 자신의 아들이 언제 거짓말을 하는지 항상 알아차릴 수 있었다. 그녀는 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 가로저었고, 도움을 청하듯 루시우스를 바라보았다. 때때로 그녀는 그들의 부와 권력이 싫었다. 모든 것을 취하고 다른 모두를 깎아내리도록 그녀의 아들이 자라난 방식이 마음에 들지 않았다.

하지만, 그녀도 별반 다르지 않았다.

“세베루스와 한 번 이야기해 보마,”  
루시우스가 드레이코에게 말했다.  
“세베루스라면 그 노인네를 설득할 수 있을지도 모르니까.”  
그는 잠시 말을 멈추더니 곧장 앞을 바라보았다.  
“보통이었다면 그 에반스 꼬마에게 전혀 신경쓰지 말라고 했을 거다. 머글 고아원에서 자라났으니 기껏해야 혼혈일 테지. 하지만―”  
그는 다시 말을 멈추었다.

“에반스와 우호적으로 지내지는 못 할 것 같아요,”  
드레이코가 지적했다.

“그러니? 점심 식사 때는 아주 예의바르던데.”  
나시사는 다시 밀어붙이기로 했다.  
“말킨 부인의 가게에서 무슨 일이 있었던 거니?”

아까처럼, 드레이코의 얼굴 위로 온갖 감정들이 휘몰아쳤다.  
“그 녀석은―”  
그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그리고 그대로 입을 다물 거라고 생각한 순간, 마침내 아이가 그 사건에 대해 털어놓았다.  
“제 평생 말포이 가문에 대고 그렇게 노골적으로 무례하게 구는 사람은 처음 봤어요.”

“그래?”  
그녀의 남편이 서늘한 목소리로 말했다. 그가 가진 좋은 생각이 역으로 뒤집어졌을 때 내는 목소리였다.

“저보고 _싸가지없는 도련님_이라고 그랬어요.”  
드레이코의 눈이 어두워졌다. 나시사는 마치 자신이 모욕을 당한 것 같아 팔짱을 꼈다. 그녀는 그것이 그저 평민이 하는 조롱일 뿐이라고 생각하려 했지만, 그녀의 본능은 다르게 말하고 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 그 상황을 직접 눈 앞에서 보지 않았고―내가 _너무_ 깊게 생각하고 있구나.

“하지만 그 녀석은,”  
여기서 드레이코는 또 혼란스러운 것처럼 들려왔다.  
“그대로 뒤돌아 서더니 미소를 지으면서 말킨 부인에게 고개를 숙였어요.”

“아, 부인의 충격에 빠진 표정이 이제야 이해가 가는군,”  
루시우스가 생각에 잠긴 듯 말했다. 그의 눈이 잠시 지팡이에 고정되더니, 걸음이 느려졌다.  
“뭐, 그렇다고 해도 별 중요성은 없는 아이다. 하지만 조심해라, 되받아치는 나무로 만든 지팡이에 대해선 지금까지 들어본 적이 없어. 어쩌면 올리밴더가 너무 술에 취해 심심풀이로 만들었을지도 모르지만, 그게 아니라면 또 다른 무언가가 있을지도 모르지.”

“그럼 그 녀석과 친구가 되라는 말씀이세요?”  
드레이코가 시큰둥한 목소리로 물었지만, 그녀는 자신의 아들이 아버지를 기쁘게 하기 위해서라면 기꺼이 그렇게 할 거라는 걸 알았다.

“말포이 가문을 모욕한 녀석과? 아니.”

드레이코가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“하지만 그 아이를 잘 주시하는 게 좋을지도 몰라. 중립적으로 대하든 어떻게 대하든, 그건 네게 맡기겠다.”

부드러운 미소가 나시사의 얼굴 위로 떠올랐다. 가끔은 루시우스가 드레이코의 어깨에 너무 많은 짐을 올려놓는 것 같아 걱정이 되었지만, 가끔 이렇게 고삐를 쥐어줄 때는 그녀의 마음이 따뜻해졌다. 드레이코는 그의 아버지를 사랑했다. 하지만 너무 아버지에게 의지하고 있었다. 그녀는 아들이 친구들에게 루시우스에 대해 자랑하는 것을 수시로 들은 적이 있었다. 물론 감탄과 존경은 좋은 것이다―하지만 아버지가 모든 것을 해결해 줄 거라는 생각은 좋지 않았다. 때때로 그녀는 만약 루시우스가 죽음을 먹는 자로 활동하고 있는 동안 드레이코가 자라났다면 그녀의 아들이 어떻게 되었을지 궁금해 했다.

그리고 그렇게 되지 않아서 다행으로 생각했다.

“자, 드레이코, 어떤 빗자루가 갖고 싶니?”

* * *

나머지 쇼핑은 정신없었던 오전에 비하면 오히려 싱거울 정도로 재미없었다. 스네이프는 멀린을 서점에서 거의 끌어내다싶이 하면서 시간낭비하지 말라고 엄하게 다그쳤다―어차피 여가용 책을 살 돈도 없었다. 그들은 약제상에서 거의 한 시간을 보냈는데, 이건 순전히 교수의 잘못이었다. 마법약의 대가께선 딱정벌레들의 품질이 영 마음에 들지 않았던 모양인지 불쌍한 종업원을 시켜 강제로 새 상자를 가져오게 했다. 그러고 나서는 각각의 재료들을 포장하면서 쭉 설명을 늘어놓았는데, 왠지 모르게 나중에 쪽지 시험으로 나올 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

그는 분명 낙제할 것이다.

늦은 오후가 되자 모든 돈이 사라졌고, 대신 수십 개의 무거운 꾸러미로 대체되었다. 마지막 가게를 나온 뒤, 스네이프가 잠시 멈춰섰다. 그러더니 지팡이를 한 번 휘둘러 모든 꾸러미들을―멀린의 손에 들린 지팡이는 제외하고―작게 축소시켜 빈 동전 지갑에 집어넣었다.

“저희 진짜 또 구조 버스 탈 거예요?”  
다시 길을 거슬러 올라가 출구를 향해 걷기 시작할 때, 멀린이 물었다. 그 끔찍한 경험은 다신 겪고 싶지 않았다.

“이미 전에도 말했을 텐데. 굳이 또 반복하진 않겠다.”  
스네이프가 돌아보지도 않고 말했다. 어딘가 날카로움이 서려있었는데, 마치 멀린과 동행하는 것이 이젠 지긋지긋하다는 것 같았다. 그건 멀린도 마찬가지였다.

“택시를 타면 되잖아요. 머글 택시요.”  
그가 관찰했던 바로는, 택시는 구조 버스만큼 심하게 덜컹거리진 않았다. 사실 어쩌면 더 편안할 수도 있었다―안 타 봐서 잘 모르겠지만.

스네이프의 표정이 차가워졌다.  
“아니, 택시는 타지 않는다. 난 지금 머글 화폐도 가지도 있지 않고, 택시 기사가 동화 몇 개를 받아들일 것 같지도 않군.”

“그럼―”

“걸어가는 건 아주 터무니없는 방법이다, 에반스.”  
교수는 크게 한숨을 내쉬더니 걸음을 멈추었다. 순간, 멀린은 끝난 화제를 왜 _다시_ 언급하는 거냐고 잔소리를 들을 알았다. 하지만 그러는 대신, 스네이프는 로브 안에서 작은 유리병 하나를 꺼냈다.  
“마셔라.”

“이게 뭔데요?”  
멀린이 조심스럽게 집어들었다.

“독이다.”  
스네이프가 무표정하게 말했다.

멀린이 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“진정제다. 마시면 남은 이동이 좀 더 견딜 만 해질 거다.”

“아.”  
멀린은 밀려오는 향수와 함께 유리병을 응시했다. 가이우스가 몇 번이나 그에게 이런 물약을 건네줬더라?

스네이프가 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.  
“왜 그러지?”

“아무것도 아니에요,”  
멀린은 재빨리 답하고 단숨에 물약을 들이켰다. 캐모마일 향이 강하게 났다.  
“감사합니다.”  
그는 빈 병을 건넸다.

스네이프는 고개를 끄덕이고 유리병을 옷 속에 집어넣은 뒤, 다시 출발했다. 잠시 동안, 멀린은 아무런 효과도 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 가만히 입을 다문 채 변화가 일어나는지 계속 감각을 측정했다. 그들은 머글 런던으로 돌아왔고, 아침에 구조 버스에서 내렸던 갓길로 향했다. 스네이프가 지팡이를 들어올리자, 요란한 소리와 함께 끔찍한 보라색 버스가 나타났다.

멀린은 말없이 버스에 올라타 운전사와 가장 가까운 좌석에 앉았다―그래야 가장 빨리 내릴 수 있으니까. 스네이프가 그의 옆에 앉더니 특유의 그 검은 눈으로 그를 응시했다.  
“쓸데없이 과하게 생각하지 마. 넌 지금 물약과 싸우고 있어,”  
그가 쏘아붙였다.

멀린은 고개를 끄덕였고, 긴장을 풀기 위해 심호흡을 했다. 버스가 전속력으로 출발하자 그들이 앉은 의자가 앞으로 미끄러졌다. 멀린은 움찔하며 의자를 꽉 움켜잡았다. 심장이 쿵쿵거렸고, 그의 마법이 제멋대로 뻗어나가 주변의 공기를 마구 휘저었다. 하지만 처음만큼 심하진 않았다. 그는 다시 한 번 크게 숨을 들이쉬었고, 의자를 쥔 손아귀가 느슨해졌다.

스네이프는 생각에 잠긴 것 같았다.

“왜요?”  
멀린이 의도했던 것보다 좀 더 삐딱한 어조로 물었다.  
“교수님,”  
자신의 말이 얼마나 무례하게 들렸는지 알아차리고는 그가 덧붙였다.

“마법 세계에서 약의 복용량이 어떻게 정해지는지 아나?”

“아뇨.”

“체중과 나이도 물론 고려되지만, 보통은 개인의 타고난 마법에 따라 정해지지,”  
스네이프가 설명했다.  
“마법은 나이가 들수록 다르게 발현하고 발전한다. 그리고 몸의 첫 번째 방어 수단이자, 마법 물건과 접촉했을 때 마법사를 보호하는 방어막이 바로 마법이지. 머글들의 표현을 빌리자면 항체라고 할 수 있다. 저주가 어른보다 어린아이에게 훨씬 더 심각한 이유가 바로 이거다. 나이가 들고 통제력을 다듬을수록 마법도 같이 성숙해지고, 따라서 어른들은 같은 효과를 받기 위해 더 강한 복용량을 요구하지.”  
그는 잠시 말을 멈추더니, 멀린을 물끄러미 바라보았다.

“그래서요―?”

“어린아이의 복용량이 너에겐 충분하지 않은 것 같군,”  
교수가 말했다.

멀린은 뱃속이 불편해졌다. 그 지적에 대해선 아주 타당한 이유가 있었다. 왜 미래로 온 뒤부터 그의 마법이 무질서하게 굴고 있는지에 대한 이유도 설명이 되었다. 바로 어른의 힘과 능력이 모두 어린아이의 몸 속으로 억지로 비집고 들어갔으니까―부작용이 따를 수밖에 없었다.

“어쩌면 이 _기계_가 너무 끔찍해서 마법약으로도 고칠 수 없는 걸지도 모르죠,”  
의자가 다시 덜컹거리자 그가 툭 던졌다.

“아니면 네 공포증이 너무 심각해서 다음부턴 널 기절시키는 게 더 나을지도 모르지,”  
스네이프가 비웃으며 응수했다. 저 남자는 그의 말을 믿고 있지 않았다. 젠장, 이제 저 교수 앞에서는 지금보다 더 주의할 필요가 생겼군. 하지만 적어도 그가 마법약을 가능한 한 피해야 한다는 사실은 알아냈다―다른 사람들의 의심을 키우는 일은 되도록이면 없어야 했다.

그들은 얼마 지나지 않아 울스 고아원에 도착했다.

멀린은 무슨 감전이라도 당한 듯 잽싸게 버스에서 내렸다. 진정제를 먹지 않았다면 얼마나 더 심했을까?―그 효과가 얼마나 약했다 하더라도. 그들은 울스 고아원의 모퉁이를 돌면 바로 나오는 골목길에 도달했다. 스네이프는 지팡이를 꺼내 새까만 로브를 다시 조끼와 바지로 바꾸고는 멀린을 향해 돌아보았다.

“고아원에 네 방은 있나?”

“아뇨,”  
멀린은 질문의 요지가 뭔지 궁금했다.

“그럼 네 학교 물품들은 내가 가지고 가는 게 좋겠군. 머글들이 보기라도 한다면 분명 대답하기 곤란한 질문들이 튀어나올 테고, 또 마법부의 개입이 들어올 수도 있으니까.”

멀린은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

“그런 건 너도 원치 않겠지?”

“물론이죠.”  
멀린은 포장된 그의 지팡이를 내려다보았다. 이걸 스네이프에게 건네주기는 싫었다. 만약 저 교수가 이걸 사용하기라도 했다가 그냥 막대기일 뿐이라는 걸 알아차린다면? 그는 조금 망설이면서 스네이프를 올려다 보았다.

“물론, 남에게 자신의 지팡이를 건네주는 건 좋은 생각이 아니다. 그게 네가 아는 사람이건 아니건 간에.”  
스네이프가 골목길 주변을 살폈다.  
“언제 어디에 있든 절대로 네 지팡이와 떨어져서는 안 된다. 항상 가지고 다녀.”

“그럼… 지금 꺼내도 돼요?”

스네이프는 여태까지 안 꺼내고 뭐했느냐는 시선을 보냈다. 멀린은 미소를 지으며 케이스를 열었고, 우아하게 조각된 지팡이를 손에 꽉 쥐었다. 그는 잠시 동안 그것을 구경했다―다시 봐도 정말 잘 만들었다. 그러다가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“이걸 어디다 놓죠?”

날이 더워서 재킷은 입지 않았다. 티셔츠는 헐렁했고, 목에는 빨간 스카프가 널찍하게 걸려 있었다. 확실한 건 청바지 주머니에는 절대 맞지 않을 거라는 것이다. 스네이프는 잠시 멈춰서서 그를 향해 몸을 틀었다.  
“네 바짓가랑이를 잠시 들어올려 봐라.”

조금 이상하게 들려왔지만 멀린은 잠자코 그 말에 따랐고, 스네이프가 그 위로 지팡이를 겨누었다. 그러고는 뭔가 알 수 없는 주문을 중얼거리더니, 갑자기 허공에서 가죽 홀스터가 나타났다.

“지금은 그걸로 충분할 거다,”  
다시 지팡이를 조끼 안으로 집어넣으며 교수가 말했다. 멀린은 작게 미소를 지으며 홀스터에 지팡이를 밀어넣었고, 바지로 그 위를 다시 덮었다. 조금 불룩하게 튀어나오긴 했지만, 자세히 보지 않는다면 아무도 알아채지 못 할 것이다.

“감사합니다.”

스네이프는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신 고개를 홱 돌리고는, 다시 골목길을 걸어나와 고아원 쪽으로 향하기 시작했다. 멀린은 그를 따라잡기 위해 뛰어가야 했다. 이후 계단을 올라가 초인종을 누르기 전까지 그는 입도 열지 않고 가만히 있었다. 왠지 모르게 지금 입을 연다면 알아들을 수 있는 대답 대신 짜증섞인 소리가 대답으로 들려올 것 같았다. 그리고 그 순간만큼은 나중으로 미뤄두고 싶었다.

어떻게 보면, 그는 스네이프로부터 생일 선물을 받아낸 것이다.

마사가 문을 여는 순간에도 그는 싱글벙글 웃고 있었다.  
“멀린!”  
그녀는 그들이 들어올 수 있도록 옆으로 비켜서며 따뜻한 인사를 건넸다.  
“딱 맞게 잘 왔구나.”

“네?”  
멀린이 멍하니 물었다. 마사는 대답하는 대신, 옆으로 다가와 레크리에이션 룸으로 그의 어깨를 살짝 밀었다.

“교수님도 들어오지 그러세요?”  
마사가 스네이프를 돌아보며 물었다.

“어, 교수님은 바쁘셔서 안 될 걸요,”  
멀린이 그를 흘깃 쳐다보며 말했다.

“오, 분명 개의치 않을 거란다. 그렇죠, 교수님?”

“전―”

“완벽하군요.”  
멀린은 스네이프에게 저렇게 말한 사람은 분명 마사가 처음일 거라는 데에 내기를 걸 수 있었다.  
“자, 이쪽이랍니다. 모두가 기다리고 있어요!”

마사가 그들을 앞으로 이끄는 내내 멀린은 스네이프의 표정을 보고 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔 했다가, 그 다음 펼쳐진 광경에 완전히 얼이 빠지고 말았다.

“생일 축하해, 멀린!”

폭죽과 색색의 테이프가 눈 앞을 가득 채웠다. 소파는 텔레비전 쪽으로 딱 붙인 채 남은 공간에 작은 테이블 하나가 놓여있었고, 그 위로 종이 접시 여러 개와 파란 글씨로 생일 축하해라고 적힌 커다란 케이크 하나가 올려져 있었다. 주변에는 그와 함께 침실을 쓰는 소년들이 모여 있었다. 그리고, 파란색 파티 모자를 쓴 실라스가 맨 앞에서 활짝 웃으며 과자 부스러기가 묻은 이를 훤히 드러내고 있었다.

울 것 같았다.

“이―이렇게까지 안 해도 되는데―”  
멀린이 힘없이 말하기 시작하자, 실라스가 끼어들었다.

“당연히 해야지!”

“넌 우리한테 불꽃놀이를 보여줬잖아.”

“마크, 시끄러!”

모두가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 멀린은 튀어나오려는 울음을 삼키려고 했지만, 몸이 제 말을 듣지 않았다.  
“나 감동했어. 진짜로.”

카멜롯에선 이런 생일 파티를 보낸 적이 한 번도 없었다. 아서가 그의 생일을 아는지도 의문이었다. 그들은 항상 여러 모험에 휘말리거나 모르가나와 싸우기를 반복했으니까. 그리고 고향에서는 별로 중요하지 않은 일이었다. 그의 어머니는 케이크를 살 돈도 없었고, 밀가루는 너무 비싸서 빵을 제외한 다른 용도에 낭비할 수 없었다. 그저 윌과 단 둘이서 몇 가지 놀이를 하면서 놀다가, 갓 잡은 물고기로 저녁을 먹는 것이 다였다.

“정말 고마워, 모두 다.”

“잘됐네. 이제 케이크나 자르자. 배고파 죽겠어.”

* * *

세베루스 스네이프는 슬그머니 중간에 빠져나올 수도 있었다. 이제 모두가 케이크 한 조각씩 먹고 있었고, 마사가 서투르게 포장된 몇 개의 꾸러미들을 에반스에게 건네주고 있었다. 모두 축제 분위기였으니 아무도 눈치 못 챌 것이다. 심지어 에반스도 완전히 푹 빠진 것 같았다.

하지만 그는 머물렀다.

스네이프는 벽에 기댄 채 생각에 잠긴 표정으로 소년을 바라보았다. 이젠 습관이 되고 있었다. 에반스는 본의 아니게 그의 흥미를 자극하면서 궁금증을 불러 일으켰다. 저 아이는 평생 자동차를 타본 적 없는 것처럼 행동했다. 그리고 말포이에게 모욕을 주고, _또_ 깊은 인상을 남기기도 했다.

그리고 이번이 마치 처음 가져보는 생일 파티인 것 같았다.

아이는 너무나도 간소한 선물들에 지나치게 기뻐했다. 고작 캔디바 몇 개와 커다란 노란색 스마일 스티커 몇 장, 그리고 테니스 공 하나가 다였다. _평범한_ 아이들이라면 조금 실망했을 그런 선물들이었다. 혹시 태어날 때부터 부모가 없었던 건가? 하지만 마사로부터 들은 말에 따르면 에반스는 이곳에 온지 단 몇 달밖에 되지 않았다. 그럼 그 전에는 어디에 있었던 거지? 가족은 또 누구고?

에반스는 아마도 가장 친한 친구로 보이는 소년의 선물을 받고 있었다―그의 기억이 맞다면 실라스라는 이름이었다. 실라스 메도우즈. 둘은 같은 위탁 가정으로 가게 되었으니, 엄밀히 따지자면 형제였다. 어쩌면 이 기회를 이용해 둘 모두에게 국제비밀법령의 중요성을 알리는 게 좋을지도 모른다. 가까이에 마법사가 있는 격이니 메도우즈 꼬마에게 마법 세계에 대해 몇 가지 알려주는 편이 나을 것이다―나중에 그가 수습을 해야하는 상황이 올지도 모르니까.

멀린 에반스는 파란 눈을 밝게 반짝이며 꾸러미를 열었다. 순간 스네이프는 또 다른 캔디바가 튀어나올 거라고 예상했지만, 놀랍게도 전혀 다른 것이었다. 소년은 다소 평범한 짙은 녹색의 스카프를 꺼냈다. 슬리데린 기숙사와 정확히 같은 색이었다. 하지만 더 놀라운 것은 그 선물에 대한 멀린의 반응이었다.

“진짜로 사줬구나!”  
그렇게 말하면서, 그는 현재 메고 있는 빨간 스카프를 녹색 스카프로 바꿨다.

메도우즈가 다시 활짝 웃었다.  
“그거야 형이 갖고 싶다고 했잖아. 그리고 이건 마사가 주는 선물이기도 해.”  
아이는 쑥스러운 듯 머리를 긁적였다.  
“계산한 건 마사거든.”

“다행이네, 네가 슬쩍 훔치기라도 했을까봐 걱정했는데.”

스네이프는 피식 웃음이 나오는 것을 간신히 참았다. 그는 줄곧 에반스가 그리핀도르일 거라고 생각했다―지금은 별로 확신이 가지 않았지만. 모든 선물이 다 나눠진 것 같았고, 아이들은 두세 번째 케이크 조각을 먹고 있었다. 그는 목청을 가다듬었다.

“에반스, 잠시 시간 되나?”  
그는 입구 쪽으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 메도우즈가 입을 열다 말고 그를 힐긋 보더니, 자신의 형 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다.  
“아, 너도 함께 오지 그래?”

메도우즈는 이제 완전히 걱정에 빠진 것 같은 표정이었다. 정말 흥미롭군. 원래 의도했던 것과는 다른 방법으로 국제비밀법령에 대해 이야기해야 할 것 같았다. 스네이프는 앞서 복도로 향했고, 주변에 그들을 제외하고 아무도 없을 때까지 기다렸다. 그리고 지팡이를 꺼내들어 아무도 그들의 대화를 들을 수 없도록 주문을 걸었다. 그는 두 소년이 이 광경을 아주 자연스럽게 받아들이는 모습을 _놓치지_ 않았다.

그저 의심에 불과했던 것이 이제는 사실로 확인된 것이다.

“에반스,”  
그가 딱딱하게 말했다.  
“내가 분명히 말하지 말라고 했을 텐데 왜 국제비밀법령을 어긴 건지 설명해 주겠나?”  
그는 이미 마음속으로 일주일치 내릴 벌을 계획하고 있었다.

“그게―”

“멀린 잘못이 아니에요!”  
메도우즈가 흥분해서 소리쳤다.  
“멀린은―형은 일부러 저한테 가르쳐 준 게 아니에요. 그러니까…”  
아이는 힘없이 에반스를 바라보았다.

“―어쩌다보니 일어났어요. 무의식적인 마법이 발현했거든요,”  
에반스가 대신 말을 끝마치며 차분히 그를 올려다보았다. 아이는 포터처럼 길고 장황하게 모험담을 늘어놓지 않았다. 간결하고, 솔직한 말이었다. 그는 솔직히 에반스의 말을 믿었다. 하지만 무슨 일이 일어났길래 무의식적인 마법이 발현한 건지 스네이프는 궁금해졌다. 왜 에반스가 겁을 먹거나 화가 났던 거지?

“그렇군,”  
그가 천천히 말했다. 그들은 그의 유심한 눈초리 밑에서 벗어나려고 하지 않았다―메도우즈는 자꾸 손을 가만히 있지 못 하고 있었지만. 그는 에반스에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“넌 오늘 아침에 나에게 이걸 이야기했어야 했다.”

“죄송합니다, 교수님.”  
에반스는 별로 죄송한 표정이 아니었지만, 스네이프도 딱히 그를 탓할 수는 없었다.

“그럼, _너한테_ 따로 말해줄 필요는 없겠군,”  
그는 고개를 돌려 메도우즈를 바라보았다.  
“네가 새로 알게된 그 사실을 다른 사람에게 누설하면 무슨 일이 일어나는지.”

“아, 알고 있어요.”  
메도우즈가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  
“아무한테도 말 안 할게요.”

“그건 두고 보지.”  
스네이프가 자세를 똑바로 폈다.  
“이제 너희들은 잠시 동안 머글 위탁가정에 머무를 거고, 위탁부모가 _아무것도_ 모르도록 명심해라. 너희들의 위탁부모는 에반스가 기숙학교에 다니고 있다는 걸로 알게 될 거다. 그리고 마법에 대해선 언급도 하지 말도록, 알아 들었나?”

두 소년이 고개를 끄덕였다.

“이 불편은 일시적일 뿐이다. 현재 마법부가 마법사 위탁가정이나 가족들 중 배우자나 자식이 마법 사회의 일원인 가정을 찾는 중이니 말이다.”  
그는 잠시 말을 멈추었다. 에반스가 마법 세계에서 쓰이는 용어를 전부 실라스에게 말해준 모양이었다. 잘됐군, 같은 걸 다시 한 번 설명하고 싶지는 않았다.

“혹시 언제쯤 옮겨갈지 아세요?”  
에반스가 물었다.

스네이프는 고개를 저었다.  
“만약 그때 네가 학교에 있다면 부엉이가 편지를 전해 줄 거다. 연휴 기간이라면 교장선생님이나 내가 직접 찾아와서 데려다 줄 거고.”

두 소년이 모두 이해한 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

“이게 네 열차표다.”  
그는 외투 주머니에서 표를 꺼내 에반스에게 건내주었다. 에반스가 열차표를 잘 간수할지 _조금_ 의심이 가긴 했지만, 자신이 직접 킹스 크로스 역까지 데리고 갈 수 있을지도 의문이 들었다.  
“9번홈과 10번홈 사이의 결계를 통과해 3/4 승강장으로 가라. 열차는 11시 정각에 출발이다.”

“교수님이 안 데려다 주실 거예요?”

스네이프가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜들었다.  
“내가 _그래야_ 하나?”

에반스가 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“그럼 그까지 걸어갈까요?”  
녹색 스카프를 맨 아이는 마치 슬리데린 학생같았다. 어쩌면 그래서 스네이프가 그 말을 흘려넘긴 걸지도 모른다.

“그 부분에 관해선 마사가 조정해 줄 수 있을 것 같군,”  
스네이프가 비웃으며 말했다.  
“네가 굳이 구조 버스를 타고 싶지 않은 이상 말이야. 혹시 원한다면 요금 정도는 내가―”

“사양할게요, 전 멀쩡한 몸으로 학교에 도착하고 싶거든요.”

“그렇다면,”  
스네이프가 한층 더 낮은 어조로 말했다.  
“내 인내심이 바닥나기 전에 네 _파티로_ 돌아가는 걸 추천하지.”

“케이크 한 조각도 안 드시고 가실 건가요, _교수님?”_

메도우즈는 왕방울같이 동그란 눈동자로 그와 에반스 사이를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 아이는 자신의 친구에게 입 좀 다물라고 말하고 싶은 듯 작게 비명을 질렀는데, 너무 충격을 받아서 정작 아무 말도 하지 못 했다. 적어도 _저_ 꼬마는 언제 입을 다물어야 하는지 알고 있군. 점심 식사 때의 그 얌전했던 아이는 도대체 어디로 사라진 거지?

“한 조각이라도 _남아있으면_ 기적이겠군,”  
스네이프가 빈정거리며 말했다.  
“그리고 난 머글 간식은 아주 질색이다.”  
그는 떠나기 전에 잠시 멈춰서서, 가장 위협적인 표정을 지었다.  
“학교 밖에서 마법을 쓰는 건 금지돼있으니, 네 지팡이가 반으로 부러지는 걸 원하지 않는다면 꺼내들지 않는 게 좋을 거다.”

에반스는 아주 이상한 표정을 지어보냈는데, 인식과 경계, 그리고 이해가 뒤섞여 있었다. 그가 바란 공포에 질린 표정은 아니었다.

“네, 교수님.”

“그럼 9월 1일에 보지.”

그리고 멀린 에반스는 다시 고개를 숙였다. 이전에 말포이 일가에게 했던 것처럼. 받는 쪽이 되어보니 정말 이상했다―옆에서 지켜보던 것보다 더. 그가 소년에게서 기대하지 못 했던 조그마한 예의범절이었다. 스네이프는 그 밝고 푸른 눈이 다시 그를 올려다 보기까지 기다렸다가, 뒤돌아서서 어두운 밤 거리로 사라졌다. 


	9. Leaving Wool’s Orphanage

스네이프 교수는 여름 저녁을 얼얼하게 울리는 소리와 함께 호그스미드 바깥으로 다시 나타났다. 성의 결계까진 고작 몇 걸음 떨어져있을 뿐이었지만, 오늘같은 날에는 곧바로 교장실로 공간이동을 할 수 있었으면 하고 그는 바랬다. 현자의 돌이 그의 주머니 안에서 화끈거렸다. _이걸로_ 어둠의 마왕이 육체를 얻을 수 있다고 마음 한구석에서 끊임없이 상기시킬 필요는 없었다.

이중첩자는 이 일에 그를 보내는 교장의 지혜에 진지하게 의문을 품었다.

검은 로브가 걸을 때마다 박쥐의 날개처럼 그를 뒤덮은 채, 스네이프는 성으로 향하는 길을 따라 올라갔다. 대리석 계단을 올라가 입구의 홀을 지나고, 몇 개의 계단을 더 올라가 복도를 내려가면―마침내 덤블도어의 교장실로 가는 입구를 지키고 있는 가고일 동상에 다다랐다.

그는 잠시 숨을 가다듬었다.  
“레몬 사탕,”  
조잡하게 조각된 석상에 그가 내뱉었다. 단것을 좋아하는 덤블도어의 취향은 그가 절대로 이해하지 못 하는 것이었다―특히나 머글 사탕에 관해서는.

가고일이 벌떡 살아 움직이며 옆으로 비켜섰고, 스네이프는 미끄러지듯 지나치며 나선형 계단을 따라올라가 검은 천으로 가려진 문 앞에 도착했다. 그는 노크를 했다.

“들어오게.”  
그가 문을 열었다.  
“아, 세베루스! 조금 늦었군.”

스네이프는 교장실 내부의 벽과 책상들을 장식하고 있는 이상한 물건들에 너무 익숙해져 거의 눈길 한 번 주지 않았다. 알버스 덤블도어는 책상 뒤에 있는 책꽂이 옆에 서 있었는데, 분명 수집품에 책 몇 권을 더 추가하고 있는 중일 것이다―아니면 침실에 숨겨두었던 모든 책들을 다시 이쪽으로 옮기는 중이거나. 그는 스네이프를 보더니, 들고 있던 책 세 권을 책상 위로 올려놓았다. 다급한 눈빛이 얼굴 위로 스쳐지나갔다.

무슨 일이 벌어진 것이 분명했다.

스네이프는 주머니에서 붉은 돌을 꺼냈다.  
“이 돌은 더 적당한 장소에 둬야 할 것 같군요.”

덤블도어가 고개를 끄덕이더니 책상으로 손짓했다. 스네이프는 그 위로 돌을 올려놓으며 의자에 앉았고, 더 이상 자신의 소유가 아니라서 안도감을 느꼈다. 핏빛의 보석은 마치 그를 유혹하려는 듯 등불 아래서 천진난만하게 반짝였다. 그는 절대로 넘어가지 않았다.

“그렇다네, 이 대화가 끝나는 대로 니콜라스에게 이 돌이 도착했다고 알릴 생각이야.”  
덤블도어가 책상 뒤에 있는 의자에 앉았다. 그는 서랍을 뒤적거리다가 편지를 하나 꺼냈다.  
“오늘 아침에 그린고트 은행에서 온 편지라네,”  
그는 스네이프가 인장을 볼 수 있도록 잠시 들고 있었다.  
“다음주까지 기다리지 않고 미리 자네에게 이걸 가져오게 한 것이 옳았던 모양이야. 자네가 이 돌을 가져간 지 불과 몇 시간 뒤에 누가 금고를 침입했다네.”

스네이프는 목이 죄여오는 것을 느꼈다.  
“그 연금술사가 그저 편집증적으로 굴고 있었던 건 아닌 모양이군요.”

“유감이지만 그런 것 같네. 니콜라스와 지금까지 이 문제에 대해 이야기를 나누고 있었지만, 우리의 의심이 사실로 드러난 모양이야.”

_“어떻게요?”_  
스네이프가 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“당신 말에 따르면 어둠의 마왕은 지금쯤 형체도 없이 홀로 알바니아에 있는 숲을 배회하고 있어야 하지 않습니까.”

“_확신_이 꼭 _사실_이 되는 것만은 아니지. 증거가 이렇게 뚜렷한 만큼 무시하는 건 현명한 처사가 아닐 걸세.”

스네이프는 잠시 침묵을 지켰다.  
“그럼… 그는 다음에 여기로 오려고 하겠군요.”

“그렇다네. 그 돌에 대한 절박함이 그를 이곳으로까지 몰어붙일 것 같군.”

스네이프는 미간을 짚었다. 이번 학기에는 충분히 걱정할 거리가 없다고 생각했는데 오산이었다. 어둠의 마왕은 수 년 전에 이미 죽었어야 했다. 포터 부부가 그를 영원히 죽였을 거라고 미약한 희망을 품고 있었지만, 아니었다. 그들의 작은 자살 임무는 전쟁을 멈추게 했지만, 완전히 끝을 내지는 못 했다.

“호그와트는,”  
마법약의 대가가 차갑게 말을 시작했다.  
“학교지, 금고가 아닙니다. 보물을 보호할 보관함이나 금고도 없는데 도대체 어떻게 우리가 그 돌을 지킨단 말입니까?”

교장의 눈에 장난기 어린 빛이 번쩍였다.  
“계획이 하나 있네. 내일 직원 회의와도 관련있지만, 자네의 도움뿐만 아니라 모두의 도움을 필요로 하네.”

스네이프는 미심쩍은 듯이 눈썹을 하나 치켜올렸지만, 내일 회의를 위해 빈정대는 말들을 아껴두기로 했다. 그가 비꼬는 말들을 무기고 수준으로 가지고 있다는 건 오직 _멀린_만이 아실 일이었다.  
“직원 문제 하니까 물어보는 겁니다만, 왜 그 말더듬이 멍청이를 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수로 승인한 거죠?”

덤블도어가 한숨을 내쉬며 의자에 등을 기댔다.  
“퀴리너스는 훌륭한 마법사라네, 세베루스.”  
그는 반달 모양 안경 너머로 교수를 응시했다.  
“내가 왜 자네에게 그 자리를 줄 수 없는지는 자네도 잘 알고 있지 않나.”

스네이프는 이를 악물었지만 대답하지 않았다. 그는 교장이 무슨 말을 하는지 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 리들이 덤블도어에게 교수 자리를 거절당했을 때 그 자리에 걸어놓았다고 하는 이른바 그 _저주_가 아닌가. 스네이프는 그런 것 따위 무시하고 싶었지만, 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수들이 일 년을 못 넘기고 그만두는 것은 또 다르게 말하고 있었다.

“난 아직 자네를 잃을 준비가 되지 않았네, 세베루스.”

“그거 참 정말 격려가 되는 말이군요.”  
그는 고개를 저었다.  
“심지어 멀린 에반스도 그 남자가 이상하다고―”

“오늘 퀴리너스와 마주쳤나?”  
덤블도어가 날카롭게 물었다.

“아주 잠깐입니다. 리키 콜드런에서 만났는데 이제 터번을 쓰고 다닐 모양이더군요.”  
스네이프는 노인의 눈에 드리운 날선 눈빛에 말을 멈추었다.  
“무슨 문제라도 있습니까?”

“잘 모르겠네,”  
그는 생각에 잠긴 듯 수염을 쓰다듬었다.  
“퀴리너스는 안식 휴가 동안 세계를 여행하고 다녔네. 혹시 그가 알바니아에 들른 적이 있다면…”  
그는 뒷말을 삼켰다.

“설마 퀴렐이 그린고트에 침입한 범인이라고 생각하는 겁니까?”  
스네이프가 하나도 안 웃긴다는 듯이 말했다. 그 남자는 안식 휴가 전에 머글 연구를 가르친 인간이었다!  
“그건―너무 급격한 성격 변화가 아닙니까?”

“내 말은 단지 우리가 이를 무시해서는 안 된다는 거라네. 하지만, 어떻게 보면 이 단계에선 모두가 용의자인 셈이지.”  
그는 고개를 저었다.  
“그건 그렇고 에반스 군은 좀 어떤가? 학교 물품을 사는 데 지원금이 부족하진 않았고?”

“아무 문제 없었습니다,”  
스네이프가 정중하게 딱 부러지는 어조로 말했다. 그는 아직도 왜 이 노인네가 직접 에반스를 데리고 쇼핑을 가지 않았는지 이해가 가지 않았다.  
“현재 에반스의 생활 환경 때문에 학교 물품들은 9월 1일까지 제가 보관하고 있기로 했습니다.”

“잘됐군.”  
덤블도어가 미소를 지으며 자리에서 일어났다.  
“그럼 난 니콜라스에게 부엉이를 보내야겠네. 경비견에 대해 해그리드와도 만나 봐야 하고.”

* * *

울스 고아원이 곧 문을 닫았다.

멀린은 알고 있었다. 모두 _다_ 알고 있었다. 하지만 직접 눈 앞에서 그 일이 벌어지고 있으니 정말 이상했다. 멀린은 이 곳에서 평생을 살아온 아이들이 어떤 기분일지 상상도 가지 않았다. 도서관이 가장 먼저 방을 빼게 되었고, 그들은 모두 어쩔 수 없이 도와야 했다. 그들은 책과 잡지, 지도들이 실린 상자들을 지역 도서관으로 향하는 트럭에 실었다. 책 하나 없이 텅텅 빈 책장을 보자 문득 현실감이 들었다. 하지만 아이들이 하나씩 새로운 집으로 떠나가면서 하는 작별 인사와는 비교도 되지 않았다.

멀린과 실라스는 매일 아이들이 하나씩 줄어드는 것을 지켜보았고, 마침내 카페테리아에는 테이블 하나만이 남았다.

“너희들은 어디로 가는지 아직 모르냐?”  
마크가 물었다. 그들은 피자를 먹고 있었는데, 주방 직원들이 일주일 동안 자리를 비운 상태였기 때문이다. 하지만 남아있는 아이들이 별로 없어서 식사를 만드는 일은 마사가 직접 맡고 있었다―오늘은 행정 업무에 발목이 잡혀 버렸지만.

“어,”  
실리스가 치즈와 페퍼로니를 한 입 가득 우물거리며 말했다. 아이는 지금 먹는 중이라 말할 수 없으니 어서 마저 설명하라는 듯 조용히 멀린을 흘깃 쳐다보았다.

“일주일 전에 더글라스 가족이랑 같이 가기로 돼 있었는데, 무슨 이유인지 철회하기로 했나 봐.”  
멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 포크로 자신의 피자 조각을 쿡 찔렀다. 나흘 뒤에는 호그와트로 떠나야 한다. 그 전에는 실라스와 함께 새 가족에 적응하고 싶었다.  
“너는?”

“버나드 가족이랑 가기로 했어.”  
마크가 활짝 웃었다.  
“30일에 데리러 온데.”  
마크는 날 때부터 쭉 고아원에서 자란 아이였다. 새 집에 가게 되어서 이렇게 좋아하는 것을 보니 다행이었다.

“어디에 사는데?”  
실라스가 또 한 입 크게 물었다.

“북부 런던 어디라던데.”  
마크가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
“뭐, 어차피 별로 상관없으니까.”

멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 피자를 한 입 베어 먹었다. 평소였다면 정크 푸드를 정말 반겼을 테지만―카멜롯에선 전혀 나오지 않았던 것들이니까―오늘은 별로 배가 고프지 않았다.

어젯밤 또 다른 기억이 되돌아왔다.

올리밴더의 가게에서 일어난 사건 이후 한 달 동안 그의 기억들은 천천히 되돌아오고 있었다. 마치 댐이 터져 그 갈라진 틈 사이로 기억들이 흘러내리고 있는 것 같았다. 문제는 그와 동시에 엄청나게 끔찍한 두통이 그를 깨운다는 것이고, 그 어떤 진통제도 전혀 소용이 없었다. 심지어 몇 시간이 지난 지금도 눈알 뒤에서 작은 압박감이 느껴졌다. 관자놀이부터 퍼져나가 그의 뇌를 쿡쿡 찌르고 있는 것 같았다.

조금 메스꺼워졌다.

“괜찮아, 멀린?”

그는 고개를 들었다. 턱과 입에 토마토 소스가 묻은 실라스가 녹갈색 눈동자로 그를 올려다 보고 있었다. 손발을 작게 달싹이는 것부터 해서 곁눈질하는 것까지, 작은 것 하나하나도 놓치지 않는 그 태도는 사실 조금 놀라웠다. 멀린은 다른 사람의 기분을 이렇게 잘 파악하는 아이는 만난 적이 없었다.

하지만 멀린은 실라스를 걱정시키고 싶지 않았다. 분명 전혀 이해하지 못 할 테니까.

“응, 별로 배가 안 고픈 것 뿐이야. 더 먹을래?”  
그는 일회용 접시를 실라스 쪽으로 밀며 작게 미소를 지어보였다.

“정말?”

“괜찮아, 너 한 며칠은 굶은 사람처럼 먹어댔잖아.”

“아니, 내 말은…”  
실라스는 말을 멈추고 미간을 찌푸렸다. 아이는 같은 테이블에 앉은 마크와 다른 두 소년을 힐끗 바라보더니, 고개를 가로 저으며 접시를 들고 피자를 깨작거리기 시작했다. 다른 사람들의 기분을 아주 잘 읽는 사람치고 실라스는 정말 눈에 빤히 보이는 아이였다.

멀린은 _뭐라도_ 말해야 했다.

“그냥 두통일 뿐이야,”  
멀린이 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱이며 속닥였다.

“잠도 제대로 못 잤잖아.”

“생각할 게 많아서 그래.”  
그는 한숨을 쉬었다. 정말 변명처럼 들리는 말이었다.  
“괜찮아질 거야.”

실라스의 표정을 보니 별로 믿지 않는 구석이었다. 하지만 무슨 말을 해야 하겠는가? '난 과거에 대한 기억을 꿈꿀 때마다 두통이 생겨, 아 맞다, 그리고 내가 바로 _그_ 멀린이야' 라고? 참 설득력 있는 말이었다. 그는 구부정하게 의자에 앉으며 차라리 사라지고 싶다고 빌었다. 하지만 옆에 앉은 소년이 풍기는 걱정으로 봤을 때, 실라스는 어떻게 해서든지 그를 쫓아올 것이다.

좋은 변명거리를 생각해 내야 하는데… 

“멀린, 실라스, 잠깐 얘기 좀 해도 되겠니?”

멀린은 고개를 돌려 카페테리아의 입구 쪽을 보았다. 마사가 부드러운 미소와 함께 그들에게 손을 흔들고 있었다.  
“피자도 가져와도 된단다.”

멀린은 실라스와 눈길을 주고받다가 함께 자리에서 일어나 마사에게 향했다. 실라스는 접시를 가져오지 않았다. 멀린은 눈살을 찌푸렸지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다―그도 별로 배가 고프지 않았다.

“왜요, 마사?”  
실라스가 미소를 반짝이며 물었다. 아직도 토마토 소스가 묻어있었다.

그녀는 재미있다는 표정과 징그럽다는 표정 사이로 실라스를 바라보았다.  
“입 안에 있는 음식은 _다_ 삼키고 말을 하렴, 실라스.”  
그녀는 고개를 내저었다.  
“이제 막 사회복지기관과 통화를 했단다. 너희 둘을 맡길 위탁가정을 찾았어.”

“정말요?”  
멀린은 좀 더 똑바로 섰다. 도대체 누굴까? 어떤 사람들이지? 언제 떠나는 걸까? 질문들이 연달아 그의 마음 속에서 쏟아졌다. 마사도 눈치챈 모양인지 그를 향해 웃어보였다.

“좀 나이가 있지만 아주 친절한 분들이라고 들었단다. 웬트워스와 오드리 해덕 부부야.”

멀린은 실라스가 침을 꼴깍 삼키는 걸 들었다.  
“언제 떠나요?”  
아이가 물었다. 약간 불안한 것 같았다. 흘깃 바라보자, 두 손은 계속 꼼지락 거렸지만 눈은 밝게 반짝이고 있었다.

“바로 내일. 해덕 씨가 아침 10시쯤에 너희들을 데리러 온다고 하셨어. 그러니 둘 다 지금부터 짐을 싸는 게 좋을 것 같구나.”  
그녀의 안색이 잠시 슬퍼지더니, 그들을 따뜻한 포옹으로 감싸안았다.

“마사―!”  
멀린이 당황해서 내뱉었다.  
“저희―아직 안 떠났어요!”

“내일 내가 너희들을 배웅하지 못 할 수도 있단다,”  
여전히 그들을 꼭 안은 채 그녀가 말했다.  
“가서 너무 폐를 끼치지는 마렴. 그리고 멀린, 며칠 뒤면 학교로 떠나지? 조심하려무나. 덤블도어 교수님이 조금 이상하긴 해도 좋은 분이셔.”

“저―”

“마사, _숨 막혀요,_”  
실라스가 말했지만, 그러면서도 마사를 꼭 안고 있었다. 그의 머리가 마사의 어깨에 파묻혔지만, 멀린은 그녀를 밀어내려고 하지 않았다. 그럴 자신도 없었다. 마사가 주는 안락함은 그가 오랫동안 느껴보지 못 한 것이었다. 그녀는 그가 가져 본 적 없는 할머니와도 같았다.

그리고, 포옹이 끝났다.

“그래.”  
그녀가 다급히 두 눈을 닦았고, 멀린은 갑자기 목이 메여왔다.  
“너-너희 방으로 상자를 몇 개 가져다 놓아야겠구나.”

“마사.”  
멀린은 목을 가다듬었다.  
“고마워요. 전부 다.”  
그는 생각한 것보다 더 감정적으로 된 것을 느끼며 그녀에게 고개를 숙였다. 마사는 잠시 조용히 있다가, 그의 머리를 헝클어뜨렸다.

“둘 다 말썽 일으키지 마렴. 그리고 나도 정말 고맙구나.”

  
멀린은 눈을 깜빡이며 고개를 들었다. 그는 실라스를 힐끗 바라보았지만, 똑같이 어리둥절한 것 같았다.

“뭐가요?”

하지만 마사는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 미소를 지으며 그녀의 사무실로 걸어 내려갔고, 복도에 남은 두 소년은 몇 분 동안 그 자리에서 멍하니 서 있었다.

* * *

주위로 밤이 사라지고, 꿈이 평온과 고요로 가득 찬 그의 잠든 마음을 침범했다. 멀린은 몸을 뒤척거렸고, 이마 위로는 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 두통이 심해졌다. 고통스러운 욱신거림이 환상에 지나지 않은 휴식을 깨뜨렸다. 그는 느낄 수 있었다. 깊이 잠들었음에도 느껴졌다. 이맛살이 찌푸려지고, 눈은 고통에 저항하여 찡그러졌다.

하지만 그는 깨어날 수 없었다.

그는 아서가 마법의 역사에 대한 가장 중요한 문서를 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했을 때 코웃음을 쳤다.

_“멀린!”_   
_아서가 소리쳤다._

_“왜요, 전하?”_   
_그가 유들유들하게 웃어보였다._

_하지만 그에게 돌아온 건 아서의 노려봄 뿐이었다. 멀린은 씩 웃어보이며, 그들 앞에 서 있는 네 명의 무리로 눈길을 돌렸고―_

멀린은 잠에 든 채 신음을 흘리며, 손으로 눈을 가리고 이마를 눌렀다. 오늘 밤은 통증이 더 심했다. 두 눈이 깜빡였지만, 그는 꿈과 기억 속에서 헤어날 수 없었다. 그는 각성과 수면 상태 사이에 갇힌 것이다.

그와 살라자르는 파셀텅으로 이야기를 하고 있었다. 아서가 끼어들며 이리 와서 서류에 서명이나 하라고 했다. 그는 반지를 빼고, 양피지 위로 밀랍을 부어―

숨이 가빠졌다. 멀린은 이제 완전히 깨어 있었지만, 기억은 여전히 그를 놓아주지 않았다. 마치 발톱처럼 그의 마음을 두른 채 끝까지 지켜보도록 만들었다. 그는 두 손으로 머리를 감싸고 베개에 얼굴을 묻으며, 입가에서 흘러나오는 고통스러운 울음을 잠재우려고 했다. 누군가가 그의 옆에 앉아 알아들을 수 없는 질문들을 했다. 작은 손이 그의 등 위로 원을 그리며 문질렀다.

_모든 것이 어두웠다―그러다 갑자기 새까만 어둠이 갈라지고 퍼져나가더니, 고장난 카메라처럼 흐릿한 이미지들이 눈 앞으로 빠르게 스쳐지나갔다. 마치―기억들이 산산조각 난 것 같았다. 그는 다시 원래대로 되돌려 놓으려고 했지만, 기억들은 그의 손가락 사이로 먼지처럼 무너져 내렸다. 그 순간 머리 안쪽에서 엄청난 고통이 울려퍼졌다. 그는 추락하고 있었고, 강한 바람이 그를 휩쓸었다―팔다리가 줄어들고―바스라지면서―_

통증이 최고조에 달하더니, 갑자기 멈추었다. 멀린이 숨을 헐떡거리자 침실이 시야에 들어왔다. 그리고 커다란 녹갈색 눈이 눈 앞에 있는 것을 보았다.

“―멀린?”

실라스가 그에게 말하고 있었다. 방금까지 그에게 말을 걸고 있던 게 틀림없었다. 하지만 멀린은 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지 전혀 몰랐다. 그는 천천히 침대에서 일어나 이마의 땀을 닦으며 그의 동생을 바라보았다.

“깨-깨워서 미안해,”  
그가 중얼거렸다. 달리 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 머릿속은 여전히 마구 뒤섞여 혼란스러운 상태였다.

실라스는 그를 유심히 쳐다보았다. 어두워서 표정이 잘 보이지 않았다.  
“마사라도 불러올까?”  
아이가 조용히 물었다.

“아니, 괜―”

“괜찮다고 말하면 한 대 칠 거야.”

멀린은 한숨을 쉬었다. 하지만 작은 미소가 그의 얼굴 위로 떠올랐다.

“자.”  
실라스가 무언가를 건네주었다.  
“약이야. 마사한테서 얻어왔어―내가 두통이 있다고 말했거든.”

“아.”  
멀린은 잠시 말을 멈추고 입 안에 약을 던져넣었다.

“도대체 뭘 본 거야? 형 쓴 마법 때문에 침대가 엄청 흔들렸어. 내 침대도 같이.”

멀린의 안색이 창백해졌다.  
“혹시 누가―”

“아니.”  
실라스가 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“다들 아직 자는 중이라 괜찮아.”  
그러고는 잠시 뜸을 들였다.  
“다른 사람에게 이야기를 하면 도움이 된대. 어른들이 항상 그러잖아.”

이젠 변명도 소용없을 것이다. 멀린은 심호흡을 한 뒤, 천천히 관자놀이를 주물렀다. 그의 머리는 여전히 끔찍하게 아팠고, 심지어 눈을 깜빡이는 것조차 아팠다. 

“그러니까…”  
멀린은 자신의 정체를 밝히지 않고 어떻게 말해야 할지 고민했다.  
“내 기억에 공백이 좀 있어,”

“형이 처음 여기 왔을 때 가이우스가 어디 있는지 몰랐던 것처럼?”

멀린이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“대충 비슷해. 어쨌든, 최근에 그 기억들이 천천히 되돌아오고 있어. 짧은 이미지나 단편적인 것들로 말이야. 보통은 잠든 사이에 돌아오는 데다 아프지도 않았어―조금 놀랄 뿐이었지.”  
멀린은 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“하지만 다이애건 앨리에서 깨어있는 중에 갑자기 기억이 돌아왔어. 그것도 아주 끔찍한 두통과 함께. 그 때부터 점점 더 빈번해지고, 더 고통스러워졌어. 오늘 밤은 특히나 더 최악이야.”

그게 미래로 오기 전의 마지막 기억이었을까? 그는 알지 못 했다. 아직도 텅 빈 공허함이 그 순간과 울스 고아원에서 깨어났을 때를 넘어서서 커져만 가고 있었다. 그는 아서 왕과 귀네비어의 결혼식을, 그녀의 대관식을 선명하게 기억할 수 있었다. 하지만 호그와트의 창립자들을 떠올리려고 할 때면 기억들은 언제나 산산히 부서져내렸다. 앞으로도 이런 일이 계속 벌어질까? 아니면 이걸로 끝일까?

정말 이상한 일이었고, 전혀 이해도 가지 않았다.

“왜 아픈걸까?”  
실라스가 속삭였다.  
“그게, 그냥 기억일 뿐이잖아.”

“나도 모르겠어.”  
그도 똑같은 생각을 했었다.  
“처음부터 억눌러진 상태라서 그런가?”

“흠…”  
실라스는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 것 같았다.  
“왜 다이애건 앨리 이후로 돌아오기 시작했는지 알 것 같아. 적어도 내 가설은 이래.”

“정말?”  
멀린은 가설같은 건 한 번도 생각해 보지 않았다.

“어쩌면 형 주위에 있는 마법 때문일지도 몰라. 다이애건 앨리는 마법사와 마법 물건들로 가득한 장소였다고 했잖아, 맞지?”  
실라스가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
“아마도, 어, 그게 형 기억을 활성화시킨 걸지도?”

멀린이 실라스를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“어쩌면.”

“그런데 앞으로도 이렇게 심할까?”  
실라스가 두 손을 꼼지락거렸다.  
“나 형이 어떻게 되는 줄 알고―”

“그럴 것 같진 않아,”  
멀린이 말했다. 물론 확신은 아니었다.  
“뭐, 아닐 수도 있지만. 그래도 이번 게 특히나 심하니까 어쩌면 마지막일 수도 있잖아?”  
_희망은_ 언제나 가질 수 있으니까.

“치사해. 왜 마지막이 좀 덜 아프면 안 되는 건데?”

멀린은 그 말에 킥킥거리다가 다급히 입을 닫으며 주위를 둘러보았다. 다행히 아무도 깨지 않았다.  
“규칙에 어긋나서?”

실라스가 부루퉁하게 입을 내밀었다.  
“무슨 규칙?”

“내가 어떻게 알겠어!”

그리고 둘은 같이 키득거리며, 밤새도록 세상을 향해 욕을 퍼부었다.

* * *

“_너_ 몇 시에 잔 거야?”

“몰라, 이미 해가 뜨고 있던걸. 형은?”

“나도 그래.”

멀린과 실라스는 둘 다 눈 밑에 다크서클을 달고 있었다. 멀린의 두통은 어젯밤부터 오늘 아침까지 그대로 이어졌고, 입구에서 흘러나오는 밝은 빛에 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 모든 게 다 밝게 보이는 건 물론이고 소리도 더 크게 들려왔다. 짐을 나르는 사람들은 특히나 불친절했는데, 박스들을 바닥 위로 큰 소리가 나도록 떨어뜨렸다.

실라스는 멀린의 침대 발치에서 그만 잠이 들었고, 몸의 절반을 침대 밖에 내놓은 상태에서 깨어났다. 컨디션만 좋았어도 멀린은 정말 재미있어 했을 것이다. 하지만 남은 밤이 비교적 꿈 없이 지나갔다고 해도, 평화롭지는 않았다. 이젠 마치 심각한 숙취를 겪고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 딱 한 번 _정말로_ 선술집에 갔었던 적이 있었기에 아주 잘 알고 있었다.

두 번 다신 반복하고 싶지 않은 일이었다.

“몇 시에 데리러 온다고 했더라?”  
실라스가 물었다. 크게 하품을 하자 진주처럼 하얀 이들이 모습을 드러냈다.

“10시였을껄?”  
멀린이 대답했다. 그는 발로 상자를 툭툭 건드렸다. 옷 몇 벌과 도서관에서 빼돌린 역사책 몇 권, 그리고 그의 모든 생일 카드가 들어있었다. 실라스의 발 옆에도 비슷한 상자가 있었는데, 조금 더 컸다. 그만큼 울스 고아원에 더 오래 있었으니까.

“지금은 몇 신데?”

“어…”  
멀린은 주위를 둘러보았지만, 시계들은 이미 모두 치워진 뒤였다.  
“아마도 곧?”  
라고 그는 추측했다.

하지만 그의 추측은 틀렸다. 시간이 흐르고 흘러, 두 소년은 결국 바닥에 주저앉았다. 실라스는 멀린과 단어 게임을 하려고 했지만, 둘 다 너무 피곤한 나머지 그만 잠이 들어 상자 위로 널부러졌다.

누군가가 어깨를 흔들자 멀린은 잠에서 깨어났다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이며 고개를 들었다. 다소 나이 든 신사가 그들 위로 서 있었다. 네모난 얼굴에, 똑같이 네모반듯한 뿔테 안경을 쓰고 있어 갈색 눈이 두 배는 더 커 보였다. 회색 머리카락 사이로 드문드문 밝은 갈색이 섞여있었고, 나무 지팡이에 몸을 기대고 있었다.

“안녕, 꼬마야. 난 웬트워스 해덕이라고 한단다. 너희들이 멀린과 실라스니?”  
그는 아주 친절한 목소리를 가지고 있었다. 조금 낮고 거칠어서 물 한 잔이 필요한 것 같았지만.

멀린은 고개를 끄덕이며 서둘러 입가에 묻은 침을 닦아냈다. 별로 좋은 첫 인상은 아니었다. 그는 옆에 있는 실라스를 발꿈치로 찔렀다.  
“일어나!”  
실라스가 짜증을 내며 옆으로 고개를 돌리자, 그가 속삭였다.  
“해덕 씨가 왔다고!”

해덕 씨는 머리를 긁적이며 멋쩍은 미소를 지어보냈다.  
“늦어서 미안하구나. 실수로 늦잠을 자서 말이다.”

멀린은 곧바로 자리에서 일어섰고, 도중에 실라스를 다시 한 번 깨웠다.  
“괘-괜찮아요.”  
그는 작게 미소를 지으며 한 손을 내밀었다.  
“전 멀린이에요.”

“그럴 거라고 생각했단다.”  
해덕 씨가 다시 미소를 지었다.  
“이런 말 하긴 좀 그렇지만, 너희 둘 다 정말 지쳐보이는구나.”

멀린이 어색하게 웃었다.  
“네, 조금 늦게 잤거든요.”

실라스가 마침내 잠에서 깨어났다. 아이는 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 깨닫지 못 한 듯 부엉이처럼 눈을 깜빡이다가, 곧바로 쏜살같이 자리에서 일어났다.  
“죄-죄송해요! 그게―”

“괜찮다, 꼬마야.”  
해덕 씨가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“늦은 내 잘못이니 말이다. 너희 짐은 그게 다니?”

“어, 네.”

“그럼 가자꾸나.”  
그는 몸을 돌려 문 쪽으로 걸어나갔다. 다리를 심하게 절면서. 멀린과 실라스는 잠시 시선을 주고받다가 짐을 들고 문 밖으로 그를 따라나섰다.

해덕 씨는 그의 나이와 거의 비슷해 보이는 하늘색 픽업 트럭을 가지고 있었다. 문은 크게 삐걱거렸고 벤치 같은 좌석에는 안전 벨트도 없었다. 내부는 녹슨 금속과 가솔린, 그리고 커피와 노인의 냄새가 섞여서 났다. 냄새가 안 좋은 건 아니고, 조금 신기한 것 뿐이었다. 해덕 씨가 방향을 틀 때마다 조금씩 덜컹거렸지만, 구조 버스와 비교하면 아무것도 아니었다.

오히려 멀린은 이 드라이브가 편안하게 느껴졌다.

“자, 이제 너희들에 대해 말해 봐라,”  
운전하고 조금 지나지 않아 해덕 씨가 말했다.  
“좋아하는 음식은 있니?”

“전 뭐든지 다 잘 먹어요,”  
실라스가 대답했다. 아이는 멀린을 흘깃 보았다. 침묵이 점점 더 길어졌다.

“전 샐러드 드레싱이 좋아요,”  
멀린이 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했다.

해덕 씨가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“샐러드나 다른 건 말고 오직 드레싱만?”

“네.”  
멀린도 마주 웃어보였다.  
“그렇다고 까다로운 입맛은 아니에요. 실라스도 그렇고요.”

“흠, 우리 집사람은 아주 요리를 잘 한단다. 그러니 뭔가 먹고 싶은 게 있으면 얼마든지 부탁해도 돼. 그런 거 엄청 좋아하는 사람이거든.”

“네.”  
다시 침묵이 이어졌다.  
“어,”  
멀린이 창 밖을 내다보았다.  
“저희 어디로 가는 거예요?”

“아, 그쪽에서 말 해주지 않았나 보구나. 서리 주에 있는 리틀 위닝이란다.”

“멀어요?”

해덕 씨는 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
“그다지.”

하지만 _멀었다._

멀린과 실라스는 가는 길에 차 안에서 또 잠들었지만, 해덕 씨는 별로 개의치 않는 듯 했다. 차가 진입로로 들어설 때 쯤 멀린은 저절로 깨어났다. 문 옆의 명판에는 숫자 9가 적혀 있었다. 실라스는 멀린의 어깨에 머리를 기대 코를 골고 있었다.

“어이, 다 왔어,”  
해덕 씨가 엔진을 끄자, 멀린은 실라스를 깨웠다.

“밥 먹을 시간이야?”  
실라스가 하품을 하며 웅얼거렸다.

“따라오렴, 오드리가 아마 점심을 준비하는 중일 게다. 배가 든든하면 너희들의 잠도 좀 깨겠지.”  
해덕 씨가 미소를 지으며 차에서 내렸다. 멀린도 문을 열고―생각보다 무거웠다―트럭 밖으로 나왔다. 실라스도 뒤따라 내리며 주변을 살펴보았다.

“좋은 동네네요,”  
아이가 말하자, 멀린도 따라서 시선을 옮겼다. 정말이었다. 모든 잔디밭은 잘 손질이 되어 있었고, 아주 푸르렀다. 해덕 씨의 차가 가장 오래 돼 보였지만, 그 위로 칠한 페인트는 다른 차들처럼 매끈하고 밝은 색이었다. 길 아래쪽에서, 그들은 프리벳가 라고 쓰여진 표지판을 볼 수 있었다.

“안 올 거니?”

“가-가요!”  
실라스가 대답하며 팔꿈치로 멀린을 쿡 찔렀다.

그들은 트럭 뒤에서 짐을 꺼내 문간의 계단을 걸어 올라갔다. 하지만 문을 통과하기도 전에, 한 여성이 문을 쾅 하고 열어젖혔다.

“오, 드디어 도착했구나! 제가 당신한테 말했잖아요, 안 그래요? _그랬죠?_ 적어도 알람을 _두 개는_ 맞춰놓으라고. 저이가 너무 오래 기다리게 하지 않았니? 분명 그랬을 것 같구나.”

해덕 부인은 매우 빠르게 말했고, 낮고 걸걸한 목소리를 가지고 있었다. 동그란 뺨과 작은 입, 그리고 해덕 씨와 같은 네모난 안경을 쓰고 있었는데, 그녀의 파란 눈을 더 돋보이게 만들었다. 목에 걸린 금색 체인에는 안경 하나가 더 걸려있었다. 적갈색 머리카락은 길고 선명했지만, 군데군데 흰 뿌리가 드러나기 시작했다. 그녀는 여전히 짜증이 난 어조로 그들을 안으로 안내했다.

“워스는 한 번도 제 시간에 일어난 적이 없단다. 단 한 번도. 내가 몇년 동안이나 말해도 통 듣지를 않으니. 알람을 끄고 다시 자는 사람이 세상에 어디 있니? 정말 미안하구나, 얘들아. 오는 동안 불편하지는 않았니? 혹시 저이가 구닥다리같은 오래된 음악은 틀지 않던? 워스, 설마 이 애들한테 클래식 재즈를 듣게 한 건 아니죠?”

“아뇨, 사실―”  
멀린은 한 마디도 하지 못 했다.

“너희 둘 다 굶주리고 있을 게 뻔하구나. 그래, 그런 것 같아. 점심 시간은 지났단다, 적어도 우리 집의 점심 식사는 말이야. 우린 좀 더 일찍 먹는 편이거든. 자, 어서 부엌으로 오렴! 모두 테이블 위로 차려 놓았단다. 상자들은 저기 두렴. 그래, 거기, 짐은 나중에 풀어도 되니까. 혹시―”

멀린이 집을 둘러보자, 그녀의 말은 점점 배경으로 사라졌다. 깔끔하고 평범한 2층 집이었다. 입구의 복도는 곧장 거실로 이어져 있었다. 소파는 책장과 함께 벽에 딱 붙어 있었고, 그 건너편에는 텔레비전이 한 대 놓여있었다. 또 2층으로 올라가는 계단 밑에는 작은 벽장이 붙어 있었다. 복도 끝에는 또 다른 문이 있었는데, 해덕 부인이 막 지나가고 있었다.

멀린이 따라서 들어갔고, 실라스가 그의 뒤에 바짝 붙었다. 부엌은 크고 밝았다. 한쪽에는 카운터가 하나 있었고, 반대편은 식사 공간이었다. 테이블은 적어도 여섯 명은 편하게 앉을 수 있을 것 같았다. 해덕 씨는 이미 자리에 앉아 모두의 접시에 감자 샐러드처럼 보이는 것을 덜고 있었다. 식탁 위에는 빵껍질이 제거된 빵 조각들이 담긴 접시가 있었다. 말고도 마요네즈와 머스터드 소스, 그리고 햄과 치즈, 양파, 피클이 담긴 접시도 있었다. 감자 샐러드 옆에는 또 콜슬로(coleslaw)가 담긴 그릇이 있었다.

“격식을 차릴 필요는 없단다,”  
해덕 부인이 말했다.  
“어서 앉으렴. 따로 알레르기가 있는 음식은 없니? 마사는 아무 말도 없었지만, 그래도 있었다면 말 해 주었겠지? 자, 이제 해덕 특제 샌드위치를 만들어 줄게.”

멀린은 해덕 씨의 옆 자리에 앉았고, 실라스는 건너편 자리에 앉았다. 그들은 음식이 접시 위로 담기는 동안 아무 말도 하지 않았는데, 그럴 필요가 없었다. 해덕 부인이 그들 모두를 대신해 충분히 말해 주었기 때문이다. 그녀는 그들을 위해 만들 수 있는 갖가지 요리들을 죽 늘어놓으며 언제든지 먹고 싶은 게 있으면 부탁해도 된다고 했다. 멀린은 저도 모르게 미소를 지었다.

“오드리,”  
해덕 씨가 마침내 입을 열었다.  
“그만 해, 나랑 애들 다 귀청 떨어지겠어. 그리고 이제 앉아, 네 샌드위치도 만들어야지.”  
그는 고개를 가로 저으며 소년들을 향해 눈길을 돌렸다.  
“미안하구나, 오드리가 좀 흥분한 모양이야.”

“그런 말 마요!”  
해덕 부인이 소리쳤는데, 그래도 자리에 앉기는 했다. 그녀는 조금 허둥지둥하고 있었다.  
“마지막으로 우리 집에 아이들이 있었던 게 벌써 언제 적 일인지 알아요? 세상에, 지난 번은 이제 기억도―”

“자, 이제 몇 가지 정리부터 하는 게 좋겠구나,”  
해덕 씨가 끼어들었다. 그의 아내는 입술을 오므렸지만, 별 다른 말은 하지 않았다. 대신 자신만의 햄치즈 샌드위치를 만들기 시작했다.  
“우리 집은 별로 규칙이 많지 않지만, 정해진 규칙들은 너희들이 최선을 다해 따라주기를 바라마.”

멀린과 실라스는 조금 불안한 표정을 지었다.

“우선, 모든 식사는 이 식탁에서 한다. 음식을 너희 방이나 거실로 가져가는 건 청소하기가 힘드니 금지야. 그리고 난 우리 모두가 함께 식사하는 걸 중요하게 생각해―좀 더 가족처럼 느끼게 해주거든.”  
멀린은 작게 미소를 지었지만, 말은 하지 않았다―입 안이 음식으로 가득했기 때문이다. 감자 샐러드는 정말 최고였다. 그는 이렇게 다 같이 식사를 하는 것이 마음에 들었다. 옆에 있는 실라스도 같은 생각인 것 같았다.

“그리고 집 안에서 욕은 금지란다.”  
이건 새로운 규칙이라는 듯, 해덕 씨가 부인을 바라보며 말했다.  
“바깥에선 얼마든지 괜찮아.”

“워스!”

실라스가 물 잔에 대고 코웃음을 쳤다. 해덕 씨도 미소를 지었다.

“음… 또 어디 보자. 너희들은 오드리를 돕기 위해 앞으로 집안일을 조금 맡게 될 거란다. 그래도 용돈은 줄 테니까 걱정 마렴.”

멀린은 용돈이 뭔지 몰랐지만 아무래도 돈을 받게 되는 것 같았다. 실라스는 이 소식에 조금 놀란 것 같았다.

“정말요?”  
아이가 물었다.

“돈을 버는 건 너희 인생의 대부분을 차지하게 될 일이니 지금부터 시작하는 편이 좋겠지. 게다가, 그 돈을 어떻게 관리하는 법도 알게 될 거고. 네가 직접 땀 흘려서 번 돈으로 장난감을 사게 되면, 부수기 전에 먼저 다시 한 번 더 생각해 볼 거다.”

“좋아요.”  
실라스가 활짝 웃으며 멀린을 바라보았다. 입가에 머스터드가 약간 묻어있었다.

“그것 말고는… 이웃들과 말썽을 일으키지 말라는 것 정도일까.”  
해덕 씨가 귀를 긁적였다.  
“몇 가지 잊어버린 것도 같지만 아무튼 이게 핵심이란다.”

멀린은 마지막 한 입을 삼키고 손등으로 입을 닦았다.  
“그럼,”  
그가 말했다.  
“당신들을 뭐라고 부르면 되죠?”

해덕 씨는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 듯 했다.

“오, 난 형식적인 건 좋아하지 않는단다,”  
해덕 부인이 침묵에 잠긴 남편을 대신해 말했다.  
“정말이야. 너희들이 너무 격식을 차리지 않았으면 좋겠구나. 물론 우린 그저 위탁부모일 뿐이지만, 그래도 난 우리가 서로 가족처럼 지내기를 바래. 그 사람들이 우리 지원서를 승인해 줬을 땐 얼마나 기뻤는지 몰라. 정말 오래 걸리지 않았나요, 워스?”  
그녀는 고개를 내저었다.  
“날 부를 땐 그냥 할머니나 오드리 할머니로 불러주렴. 손주들이 날 이렇게 부르거든.”

“어, 네.”  
멀린은 약간 당황했지만 기쁘게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 해덕 씨를 바라보며 그의 대답을 기다렸다.

“그럼 난…”  
해덕 씨는 턱을 쓰다듬었다.  
“글쎄, 뭐든 괜찮단다. 할아버지는 빼고, 난 그만큼 늙진 않았어.”

“손주들은 모두 파파이(Popeye)라고 부른단다,”  
해덕 부인이 애정 어린 목소리로 말했다.

“왜요?”

해덕 씨가 킬킬거리더니 의자 뒤로 몸을 기댔다.  
“글쎄, 내가 한때 해군에 복무해서? 내 생각엔 그보다는 언제 한 번 크리스마스 때 루시에게 내가 시금치 좀 먹으라고 했던 것 때문인 것 같구나.”

멀린은 여전히 이해가 가지 않았지만, 나중에 실라스에게 물어보기로 했다―웃고 있는 걸 보니 저 말을 이해한 듯 했다.

“다 먹었으면 너희가 쓸 방들을 보여 줄게,”  
오드리 할머니가 자리에서 일어서며 말했다.  
“너희 둘 다 짐을 풀고 싶어 할 것 같구나.”


	10. The Hogwarts Express

“멀린?”

누군가가 얼굴을 쿡쿡 찌르자 그는 금방 깨어났다. 어쩔 수 없었다. 오랫동안 아서의 하인으로 살아오기도 했고, 항상 경각심을 지니고 있어야 했으니까. 그의 첫 번째 본능은 아래로 손을 뻗어 다리에 찬 지팡이를 꺼내는 것이었지만, 그러지 않았다. 그는 자신을 부르는 목소리의 주인을 알아챘다.

“뭐야, 실라스?”  
그는 몸을 뒹굴며 이불을 더 단단히 잡아당겼다. 평생 이렇게 편안한 침대에서 잠을 잔 적은 이번이 처음이었다. 마치 깃털로 만들어진 것 같았다.

“그 두 사람 어떻게 생각해? 그―파파이랑 오드리 할머니 말이야.”  
실라스가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 아이는 그 노부부를 이렇게 친근한 호칭으로 부르는 것이 조금 어색한 것 같았다.

멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 일어났다. 그가 움직이면서 목에 걸린 은색 목걸이가 작게 짤랑거렸고, 가슴에 맞닿은 차가운 반지는 그에게 안정감을 주었다. 가로등에서 새어나오는 오렌지색 불빛이 창문을 통해 스며들어 실라스의 얼굴 위로 그림자를 드리웠다. 그의 방은 복도 바로 건너편이었지만, 이 한밤중의 방문에도 그는 전혀 놀라지 않았다. 실라스는 멀린이 호그와트로 떠나기 전 남은 이틀 동안 최대한 많은 시간을 같이 보내기 위해 문 밖에서 텐트를 칠 아이였다.

실라스가 나 없이도 무사히 잘 지내면 좋을 텐데.

“음…”  
멀린은 눈을 비비며 생각할 시간을 벌었다.  
“좋은 분들인 것 같아.”  
좀 덧붙이자면, 카멜롯의 그 누구보다도 친절한 사람들이었다.

“나도 그렇게 생각해. 그거 알아? 오드리 할머니가 나한테 자기 전에 따뜻한 우유라도 마시지 않겠냐고 물어보신 거?”  
아이는 정말 놀란 표정이었다.  
“또 '잘 때 동화라도 읽어줄까?' 라고 물으셨어!”

“그래서, 해달라고 했어?”

실라스가 몹시 당황한 목소리로 소리치기 시작했다.  
“해주시겠다는데 뭐 어때서!”

멀린은 웃음을 터뜨렸다가 바로 입을 막고 문 쪽을 힐끗 보았다. 더 조용한 목소리로 킬킬거리며 그가 말했다.  
“잘 때 이불도 할머니가 덮어주셨지?”

실라스가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  
“그럼 형은 아냐?”

“어…”

“형도 그랬구나!”  
실라스가 어깨를 치며 킥킥거렸다.   
“잘 자라고 이마에 뽀뽀까지 해주셨지? 다 알아!”

“_뭐?_ 아니거든!”  
멀린은 자존심이 상한 척 하며 뒤에 있는 베개의 모서리를 움켜잡았다.

“완전 맞거든!”

멀린은 웃음을 터뜨리며 베개로 실라스의 얼굴을 후려쳤다. 아이는 잠시 멍하니 있다가 활짝 웃더니, 멀린을 침대 위에서 끌어내리며 또 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“멀린, 무슨 일 있―”

바로 해덕 씨, 아니 파파이가 문을 열고 안으로 고개를 내밀었다. 그리고 두 소년이 바닥에서 베개를 가지고 싸우고 있는 모습을 보더니 낮게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“이제 자야지, 얘들아. 오드리는 이미 잠에 들었단다. 장난칠 시간은 내일 아침에도 충분히 많을 거다.”

“죄송해―”  
멀린이 사과하려고 하자, 파파이가 고개를 저었다.

“새로운 집에서 보내는 첫날밤에 안 그러는 게 이상하지.”  
그는 잠시 말을 멈추더니 실라스를 바라보았다.  
“원한다면 바닥에 매트리스를 깔아줄 수 있단다. 나도 멀린이 곧 떠나는 거 알아.”

“저-정말요?”  
실라스가 재빨리 멀린을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그가 떠난다는 말에 조금 패닉한 것 같았다.

“물론. 그래도 너무 시끄럽게 떠들지는 마렴, 알겠지? 우리 노인들은 남들보다 좀 일찍 자는 걸 선호한단다.”

그리고 15분 뒤, 실라스는 바닥에 자신만의 임시 침대를 두게 되었다. 그들은 파파이가 떠난 뒤에도 오래 깨있지는 않았다. 중간중간에 낮잠을 자기는 했지만, 아직 전날 밤으로부터 완전히 회복되지 않았기 때문이다. 실라스는 몇 마디 웅얼거리더니 잠에 들었다. 멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 다시 편한 자세를 취했다. 분명 실라스는 혼자 자기 불안해서 이 밤중에 그의 방으로 찾아왔을 것이다.

그는 정말로 저 아이가 자기 없이도 괜찮기를 바랬다.

* * *

  
  
시간을 느리게 가게 하는 주문을 쓸 수 있으면 얼마나 좋을까. 모든 것이 다 빠르게 흘러가고 있는 것 같았다.

다음날 아침, 오드리 할머니는 그들을 깨워 아침으로 팬케이크를 먹인 뒤 곧바로 둘을 데리고 쇼핑을 갔다. 그녀의 눈에는 그들 모두 새 옷이 절실히 필요한 것처럼 보인 모양이었다. 멀린은 학교에서 지정한 교복이 있으니 많이는 필요없다고 설득할 수 있었지만, 실라스는 별로 운이 좋지 않았다. 그 후, 그녀는 그들을 장난감 가게로 끌고 가서 일종의 환영 선물로 하나씩 고르라고 했다.

말할 필요도 없이, 두 소년 모두 아주 어색해 했다.

“아니, 저 진짜 아무것도 필요 없어요,”  
멀린이 주장했다.

“오, 그러지 말고 원하는 게 있으면 뭐든지 골라보렴,”  
오드리 할머니가 그의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
“너희들이 장난감을 많이 가지고 있을 것 같지는 않구나.”

“그렇긴 하지만―”  
실라스가 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 씹으며 말했다. 멀린은 아이의 눈이 스타워즈 레고 세트로 향하는 걸 눈치챘다.  
“저희 아직 용돈도 안 받았는걸요.”

“아, 그건 파파이의 생각이란다. 난 너희들이 열세 살이 되기 전까지는 용돈이 필요없다고 생각하거든. 하지만,”  
그녀가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“어서 골라보렴. 우리 아이들의 옛날 장난감들은 모두 몇 년 전에 자선단체에 기부해버려서 말이야. 이제 남아있는 건 보드 게임 몇 개밖에 없는 데다, 남자아이용 장난감을 살지 여자아이용 장난감을 살지 확신이 서지 않았거든. 있잖니, 우리도 우리가 어떤 아이를 데려올지 몰랐어. 지원서가 승인되는 데 도대체 한 세월이 걸려야 말이지.”

멀린은 팔꿈치로 실라스를 쿡 찌르며 의미심장한 눈길을 보냈다. 뭐라도 사지 않는 한 그들은 이 장난감 가게에서 절대로 벗어날 수 없을 것이다. 그리고 세상의 _어떤_ 꼬마가 새 장난감을 싫어하겠는가? 오드리 할머니가 그들을 살짝 밀었고, 그들은 진열대를 돌러보러 갔다. 실라스는 곧바로 레고 코너로 향했다.

“있잖아, 예전에 우리 형이 레고를 조금 가지고 있었어,”  
실라스가 조용히 멀린에게 털어놓았다.  
“별로 기억은 안 나는데 그걸로 엄청 멋진 배들을 만들어서 가지고 놀았던 건 기억나. 또 그 배들이랑 관련된 이야기들도 들려줬어.”

멀린은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다.  
“그 때 너 몇살이었어?”

“잘 기억 안 나. 여섯 살? 일곱 살?”

“네 형은 어쩌다―”

“어쨌든, 난 이게 갖고 싶어.”  
실라스는 타이파이터라고 적힌 상자를 골랐다. 그리고 멀린에게 미소를 지어 보였는데, 억지로 짓는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 실라스는 어쩌다 고아가 된 걸까? 가족에게 무슨 일이 생겼길래? 하지만 동시에 그는 실라스에게 스스로의 과거를 혼자서 간직할 권리가 있다는 것을 알았다.

멀린 자신도 마찬가지였으니까.

“형은 뭐가 갖고 싶어?”

“잘 모르겠어.”  
멀린은 이런 장난감들을 난생 처음으로 보았다. 카멜롯에 있을 때 그에게 있어 장난감이란 나무로 조각한 용이 다였다. 하지만 여기엔 공, 화려한 인형, 작은 자동차, 봉제 인형, 그리고 뭔지 알 수도 없는 갖가지 것들까지 다 있었다.  
“저건 뭐야?”  
실리 퍼티(Silly Putty)라고 적힌 달걀 모양의 물건들을 가리키며 그가 물었다.

“아! 저건 그거야. 끈적임 없는 부드러운 껌 같은 건데, 여러가지 모양으로 만들 수 있어.”  
실라스의 얼굴 위로 진짜 미소가 돌아오고 있었다.  
“따라 와, 형이 진짜 좋아할 만한 것들을 보여줄게.”

닌자 거북이, 양배추 인형, 트랜스포머, 카드놀이 등등 정말 많았다. 솔직히 멀린은 장난감보다는 책이 갖고 싶었다―그는 자신이 어른이었던 시절을 잊지 않았다. 하지만 그건 선택지가 아니었다―이 가게에 있는 책들은 전부 한참 어린 유아들을 위한 것 뿐이었다. 결국 그는 작은 금속 공을 끝까지 가져와야 하는 휴대용 미로 게임을 하나 골랐다. 그들이 카운터에 서서 차례를 기다리는 동안, 갑자기 뒤에서 고함소리가 터져나왔다. 실라스와 멀린은 뒤를 돌아보았다.

“하지만 _저게_ 갖고 싶단 말이야! 집에 있던 건 마-망가졌다고!”

짧은 금발에 물기 어린 작은 파란 눈을 가진 거대한 소년이 요란한 목소리로 가게 안을 가득 채우며 엄마에게 고래고래 소리치고 있었다. 빼빼마른 여성이 즉시 부드럽게 달래며 선반에서 무언가를 꺼내왔다.

“오, 울지 마렴, 우리 두들리. 이 엄마가 새 게임보이랑 게임 몇 개 _더_ 사줄 테니까. 그걸로 괜찮겠니?”

멀린은 금방이라도 속을 게워내고 싶었다.

“자, 얘들아,”  
오드리 할머니가 조용한 목소리로 말했다. 그녀의 표정은 어두워져 있었다. 멀린은 그녀가 이렇게 심각한 표정을 짓는 것을 본 적 없었다.  
“내가 말해 주지 않아도 알겠지만, _저런_ 행동은 해선 안 된단다. 만약 뭔가를 갖고 싶다면 먼저 예의바르게 부탁해야 해. 그리고 내가 거절하면, 그건 그럴 만한 이유가 있어서야.”

“걱정마요, 할머니,”  
실라스가 그녀를 향해 돌아보며 말했다.  
“그건 문제도 안 될 거예요.”

그들은 그 소년이 컴퓨터 게임도 사달라고 요구하기 시작하자, 계산을 끝낸 후 서둘러 차로 돌아왔다. 멀린은 그 소년이 그들을 흘겨보던 방식이, 장난감을 사달라고 울고불고 하면서도 눈은 웃고 있던 그 방식이 마음에 들지 않았다. 그리고 마치 그들을 나중에 자기가 가지고 놀 장난감으로 보던 그 시선. 멀린은 전에도 그런 시선을 본 적 있었다.

“실라스?”  
조금 뒤에 그가 물었다. 오드리 할머니는 그들을 집까지 태워다 주고 있었다.  
“하나 약속해 줄 수 있어?”

“뭔데?”

“만약 저 꼬마랑 또 마주치면, 그대로 돌아서서 반대 방향으로 걸어가. 내 생각엔 그 녀석이랑 얽히지 않는 게 좋을 것 같아.”

실라스는 아주 이상한 표정을 지었지만 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“알겠어.”

그리고 그렇게 아침은 순식간에 저녁이 되었다. 또 눈 깜짝할 사이에 멀린의 마지막 날 저녁이 되었다. 인정하고 싶은 것보다 훨씬 더 고통스러웠다. 그는 자신을 바라보는 실라스의 불쌍한 표정만 봐도 아이가 얼마나 그를 그리워 할지 알 수 있었다.

“파파이, 잠시 실라스랑 산책하고 와도 될까요?”  
멀린이 물었다. 실라스는 호기심 어린 눈길로 그를 쳐다보더니, 망설이지 않고 끼어들었다.

“멀리 안 갈게요.”

파파이는 둘을 빤히 바라보다가 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아. 길 끝에 공원이 하나 있으니 저녁 식사 시간에 맞춰 돌아오렴.”

“그럴게요!”  
멀린이 소리치며 문밖으로 나섰고, 실라스도 그 뒤를 따랐다.

“갑자기 산책은 왜?”  
걸은 지 얼마 안 됐을 때, 실라스가 물었다. 아이는 깨끗한 새 청바지 주머니 속에 손을 집어넣고 있었다. 오랫동안 찢어진 바지만 입고 다녀서 그런지 거의 이상하게 보일 정도였다.

“오늘이 마지막 날이니까.”  
그는 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“떠나기 전에 동네를 한 번 둘러보려고.”

“아.”  
실라스는 한참 동안 조용했다.  
“그렇구나.”

멀린은 슬쩍 실라스를 바라보았다. 옆에 있는 소년이 계속해서 발 밑을 쳐다보기만 하자 가슴이 먹먹했다. 그들은 공원에 도착할 때까지 서로 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 공원은 다소 작았고, 관리가 잘 되어있긴 했지만 그 동안의 세월은 무시하기 힘들었다. 그들이 그네가 있는 곳으로 가서 앉자 녹슨 쇠파이프가 삐걱거렸다.

“난 형제자매가 없어,”  
멀린이 조금 뜸을 들이다 말했다. 실라스가 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“엄마 혼자서 날 키우셨지. 아빠는 내가 어렸을 때 우리의 안전을 위해 떠나셨어―아빠가 마법을 쓸 수 있다는 걸 아는 사람들이 있었는데, 우리가 살던 곳이 마법에 호의적인 곳은 아니었거든. 이것도 나중에야 알게 된 사실이야. 엄마는 내가 외삼촌이랑 있는 게 안전하다고 생각해서, 날 보호하려고 가이우스에게 보냈어.”

“왜 나한테 말해주는 거야?”  
실라스가 멍하니 멀린을 쳐다보며 말했다.

멀린은 심호흡을 했다.  
“우린 형제니까. 네가 우리 가족에 대해 알아주었으면 해서 그래.”  
그는 아주 슬픈 미소를 지었다.  
“그리고 네 가족에 대해서도 말해줘도 괜찮다는 걸 알아주었으면 좋겠어.”

실라스는 다급히 고개를 돌리더니, 땅 위에서 흔들거리는 발을 내려다 보았다. 멀린은 잠시 아이를 지켜보다가 곧장 앞을 바라보았다.

“아무 말 안 해도 돼. 네가 원하지 않는다면. 하지만,”  
멀린은 입술을 깨물었다.  
“그럴 때마다, 내가 곁에 있다는 건 잊지 마.”

멀린은 그네에서 내려 자세를 똑바로 폈다. 해가 지고 있었다. 곧 그들의 새로운 집으로 돌아가야 했다.

“형한테 무슨 일이 일어났는진 모르겠어.”

멀린이 돌아섰다. 실라스도 자리에서 일어난 채, 어두운 표정으로 멀린을 올려다 보았다. 아이는 고개를 저으며 입을 꾹 다물고 있었다. 그리고 주먹을 꽉 쥐더니, 자세를 돌리며 얼굴을 감추었다.

“부모님도 기억나지 않아. 엄마는 내가 아기 때 돌아가셨고, 아빠도 몇 년 뒤에 엄마를 따라 돌아가셨어. 거의 형이 날 키운 거나 마찬가지였는데, 어느 날 갑자기 사라졌어. 영영 돌아오지 않았어. 그 뒤로 일 년 가까이 길거리에 살면서 형을 찾아다니다가, 울스 고아원으로 오게 된 거야.”

“실라스―”

“나도 형이 분명 죽었을 거라는 거 알아. 만약 살아있다면 그건 더 최악이겠지.”  
실라스의 어깨가 떨리면서, 목소리가 갈라지기 시작했다.  
“그러니까, _꼭 돌아온다고_ 약속 해. 왜냐면 나-나 형을―또 잃어버리는 건―”

멀린은 아이를 꼭 껴안았다.  
“매주 편지 쓸게. 넌 날 잃지 않을 거야.”

실라스는 대답하지 않았다. 대신 크게 코를 훌쩍였고, 멀린은 그를 포옹에서 풀어주었다. 아이는 물기 어린 녹갈색 눈을 반짝이며 뒤돌았다.  
“알겠어.”  
그러고는 소매로 코를 닦았다.  
“알겠어,”  
실라스가 다시 한 번 말했다.

“네가 미처 깨닫기도 전에 돌아와 있을 거야,”  
멀린이 웃으며 말했다.  
“그리고 해덕 부부는 좋은 사람들이니까, 넌 괜찮을 거야.”

“맞아.”  
실라스는 빙긋이 웃고 나서 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“돌아가야겠다, 저녁 다 됐겠어.”

“그래. 어서 가자.”

* * *

“다른 건 정말 안 가져가도 되겠니?”

오드리 할머니는 이미 쪼글쪼글한 얼굴 위로 더 주름을 더하며 멀린의 작은 가방을 의심스러운 눈으로 쳐다보았다. 멀린은 고개를 끄덕이며 배낭을 어깨에 멨다. 가방 안에는 그녀가 사준 장난감과 그의 모든 스카프들, 그리고 옷 몇 벌이 다였다. 어차피 내내 교복만 입어야 하니 다른 건 별로 필요하지 않았다.

“네. 제 물건들은 이미 학교에 있어서 괜찮아요.”  
멀린의 물건들은 국제비밀법령 때문에 스네이프가 가지고 있기로 했다. 다리에 묶인 지팡이는 잊지 않고 있었다. 스네이프가 그에게 홀스터를 준 순간부터, 그는 샤워할 때를 빼고 몸에서 지팡이를 떨어뜨린 적이 없었다. 그리고 목에 단단히 걸린 반지까지 더하면, 그는 떠날 채비가 다 되어 있었다.  
“정말 다 챙겼어요.”

“알겠어.”  
오드리 할머니는 여전히 미심쩍은 듯 했지만, 그래도 트럭의 문을 열었다.  
“그럼 가자꾸나. 늦으면 안 되니까. 네가 어떻게 학교에 갈 모양인지 모르겠구나. 어디에 있는지는 아니?”

“어, 그게―”

“오드리, 애 좀 그만 괴롭혀.”  
파파이가 그녀에게 시선을 주었다.  
“마사 씨가 우리한테 전부 설명해 주었잖아.”

“그렇긴 하죠,”  
오드리 할머니는 조금 불만스러운 것 같았다.  
“학교에 도착하면 꼭 편지 보내렴. 아니면 전화라도 하고. 내가 준 전화번호는 가지고 있지?”

“어, 네. 있어요.”

호그와트에 과연 전화기가 있을지는 대단히 의심스러웠지만, 멀린은 아무 말도 하지 않기로 했다. 그는 그저 미소를 지으며 실라스와 함께 트럭에 비집고 들어갔고, 드디어 차가 출발했다. 그와 실라스가 작아서 정말 다행이었다. 지금도 이렇게 비좁은데 원래 자신의 체격이었다면 어땠을지 생각조차 하고 싶지 않았다. 

그들은 10분을 남겨두고 역에 도착했지만, 주차할 자리가 없었다. 게다가 그들은 멀린이 결계를 통과해 들어가는 걸 절대 맨정신으로 받아들이지 못 할 것이다.  
“그냥 여기 내려주세요, 할머니. 저 혼자서 갈 수 있어요.”

“뭐라고? 얘야, 내 생각엔―”

“저 토할 것 같아요.”  
실라스가 무릎 사이에 얼굴을 파묻더니 멀린을 향해 슬쩍 윙크를 했다. 그들은 전날 밤에 미리 계획을 짜 놓았었다.

“실라스, 괜찮니?!”  
오드리 할머니는 이제 옆에 있는 작은 소년에게 주의를 돌렸다.

“실라스, 괜찮아? 걸을 수 있겠어?”  
멀린이 걱정스러운 척하며 물었다.

실라스는 입을 다문 채 고개를 저었다.

“멀린, 정말 혼자서 열차를 찾을 수 있겠니?”  
파파이가 물었다. 그는 걱정스러운 듯 눈썹을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 있었다. 멀린은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“네, 찾을 수 있어요. 열차표도 가지고 있는걸요. 근데 실라스는―?”

“멀린, 이러다가 늦겠어! 실라스는 괜찮을 테니 어서 가렴.”

“잘 있어, 실라스!”  
그는 실라스를 짧게 꼭 안아주었다.

“나중에 봐, 멀린.”  
실라스가 그를 올려다보았다. 두 눈이 흘러내리지 않은 눈물로 반짝였지만, 그래도 잘 참고 있었다.

“멀린―”

“두 분 다 정말 고마워요!”  
멀린이 해덕 부부에게 말했다.  
“실라스를 잘 챙겨줘요.”  
그는 단단히 말한 뒤, 차에서 뛰어내려 역 안으로 달려갔다. 목이 메여왔지만, 그는 그대로 군중 속을 헤치고 나아갔다. 울면 안 돼―난 어른이라고. 실라스는 괜찮을 것이고, 그도 편지를 수백 통은 보낼 것이다. 여긴 카멜롯이 아니었다. 우편 시스템은 말도 안 되게 더 좋았다.

승강장에 다다른 그는 멈춰 서서 숨을 골랐다. 시계를 흘깃 보자 안심이 되었다. 아직 열차가 오기까지 7분이 넘게 남아있었고, 승강장은 바로 저기 있었다. 그는 표를 꺼냈다. 9와 3/4 승강장. 스네이프는 9번 승강장과 10번 승강장 사이의 결계로 걸어 들어가라고 말했다.

그는 보기도 전에 느낄 수 있었다.

한 가닥의 마법이 그를 벽돌로 된 벽으로 이끌고 있었다. 벽돌 그 자체가 아닌 그 너머에 있는 한 지점에서 흘러나오고 있었다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이다가 고개를 갸우뚱하고 기둥에서 희미하게 아른거리는 빛에 주목했다. 뭐, 그럼 저 안으로 곧장 들어가도 되겠지. 주위를 둘러보며 아무도 보지 않기를 바라면서, 그는 벽돌담 안으로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어갔다. 잠시 동안 주위가 새까매졌다가, 다시 빛이 돌아왔다. 이전의 역은 사라지고, 대신 커다란 빨간색 증기 기관차가 나타났다. 눈 앞에는 학생들로 가득했는데, 일부는 이미 검은 망토로 갈아입었고, 또 일부는 색색의 망토를 입은 부모님에게 작별 인사를 하고 있었다. 불타는 듯한 빨간 머리카락의 한 어머니가 똑같이 강렬한 머리카락을 가진 아이들에게 모두 작별을 고하고 있었다.

“에반스, 드디어 도착했군. 네가 학교에 갈 수 있는 유일한 수단을 놓치는 게 아닐까 생각했다.”

멀린이 깜짝 놀라 자리에서 뒤돌았다. 너무 놀란 나머지 미처 말대꾸도 하지 못 했다.  
“스네이프 교수님? 여기서 뭐 하시는―?”

  
검은 로브를 입은 교수가 옆으로 비켜서자 트렁크 하나가 모습을 드러냈고, 멀린은 그 안에 뭐가 들었을지 뻔히 짐작이 갔다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이며 잠시 트렁크를 쳐다보다가, 다시 스네이프를 바라보았다―멀린의 놀란 표정을 즐기고 있었다.

“제 물건들을 가져오신 건가요?”

“우리 둘 다 계속 분명한 사실만 말하고 있군.”  
스네이프가 한심하다는 눈빛을 보냈다.  
“그래, 너한테 네 물건과 망토가 필요할 것 같아서 가지고 왔다. 수업 중에는 머글 복장이 허용되지 않으니까.”

“그렇군요.”  
멀린은 그에게로 다가가 트렁크 꼭대기에 손을 얹었다.  
“전 교수님이 _학교에서_ 주실 줄 알았어요.”

“넌 열차에서 교복으로 갈아입어야 해. 그리고,”  
스네이프가 입술을 비죽였다. 멀린은 그의 눈이 잠시 뒤쪽을 향했다가 다시 자신으로 향하는 걸 보았다.  
“네 물건들을 필요 이상으로 오래 가지고 있고 싶은 마음은 없군.”

“그렇군요. 어, 감사합니다. 교수님.”

스네이프는 그를 한참 동안 뚫어지게 쳐다보다가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“별 거 아니다. 그럼, 난 이제 학교로 돌아가도록 하지.”  
그리고 멀린이 작별 인사를 하기도 전에, 남자는 공간이 갈라지는 듯한 소리와 함께 사라져버렸다.

“너 스네이프 아들이야?”

멀린이 재빨리 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 앞에는 두 소년이 있었는데, 둘 다 강렬한 오렌지색 머리에 정확히 똑같은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 몇 분 전 빨간 머리의 부인을 둘러싸고 있던 아이들 중 일부였다. 쌍둥이는 마치 그가 진귀한 보물이라도 되는 것처럼 뚫어져라 바라보고 있었다.

“뭐라고?”  
멀린은 거의 우스꽝스러울 정도로 눈을 깜빡거리며 방금 전 스네이프가 사라진 곳을 바라보았다.  
“스네이프의? 아니―아냐! 난 그 사람 아들 아냐.”

“넌 어떻게 생각해, 프레드?”  
마치 멀린의 해명이 들리지 않은 듯, 한 쪽이 다른 한 쪽에게 물었다.

“아주 자세히 들여다 보면 닮은 점이 보인다고도 할 수 있겠군,”  
쌍둥이 중 한 쪽, 프레드가 대답했다.  
“그건 분명 좋은 점이라고, 알겠어? 그 얼굴이랑 닮고 싶어할 사람은 없으니까.”

“아니면 샴푸 알레르기라던가.”

“사실 재수 없는 인간 치고 나쁘지 않은 편이긴 해.”

멀린은 눈을 가늘게 좁히며 팔짱을 꼈다.  
“그래, 계속 해 봐. 나 지금 형들 눈 앞에 멀쩡히 서 있는 거 전혀 아니니까.”

그 말이 쌍둥이의 관심을 끈 것 같았다. 프레드가 입을 열었다가 다시 닫고는 자신의 쌍둥이와 똑같은 표정을 교환했다.

“오, 아들 맞는 것 같은데.”

“아냐!”  
멀린이 항의를 했지만, 프레드가 손을 들어 올리며 미소를 지었다.

“걱정 마, 스네이프 2세. 네 비밀은 우리가 꼭 지켜줄게.”

멀린은 그들을 설득하는 것이 불가능하다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 한숨을 푹 내쉬며 트렁크 쪽으로 돌아섰다. 열차가 요란한 기적 소리와 함께 증기를 내뿜으며 이제 짐을 실을 때라고 알렸다. 쌍둥이는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않고 그를 지켜보다가, 도와주기 위해 앞으로 나섰다.

“짐 옮기는 거 도와줘?”  
아직 이름을 모르는 다른 쌍둥이가 물었다. 그는 멀린에게 친절한 미소를 지어 보였는데, 방금 전까지만 해도 번뜩이던 장난기는 순식간에 모습을 감추고 없었다.

“어―”  
솔직히 말해서 그는 도움이 필요없었다. 몇 가지 주문만 외우면 트렁크를 훨씬 옮기기 쉽게 만들 수 있으니까. 그래도 별로 눈에 띄지 않는 이 편이 더 나을 것이다. 쌍둥이는 그의 망설임을 허락으로 받아들였는지 계속 말을 이어가기 시작했다.

“난 조지 위즐리, 이쪽은 형인 프레드야.”  
그는 한 손을 내밀었다.  
“넌?”

조금 뒤, 멀린도 마주 손을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“멀린 에반스.”

“스네이프가 네 이름을 지을 때 _멀린의_ 이름을 땄다고?”

_“아니라니까!”_  
멀린은 가까스로 표정을 가다듬었다. 그는 자신이 무슨 말을 해도 저 쌍둥이는 믿지 않을 거라는 느낌이 들었다.

“그럼 좋아, _멀린._ 기차가 우리만 빼고 출발하기 전에 어서 트렁크를 실자고.”

몇 분 동안 힘겹게 당기고 들어올린 끝에, 마침내 그의 트렁크가 기차에 실렸다. 그는 미소를 지으며 두 형제를 바라보았다.  
“고마워,”  
그가 말했다. 프레드는 눈을 깜빡거리다가 입을 열었는데, 그때 누군가가 조지의 이름을 불렀다.

“가요, 엄마!”  
그가 다시 외쳤다. 그리고 뒤돌아서 가려다가, 잠시 멈추었다.  
“너 1학년이지?”

“그런데…”

“우리랑 같이 안 갈래? 동생 중에 이번에 너랑 같은 학년이 있거든.”

멀린이 멍하니 응시했다.  
“어… 좋아.”  
그는 이 위즐리 쌍둥이를 어떻게 생각해야 할지 몰랐다. 그들은 가벼운 장난기와 동시에 친절한 형같은 분위기를 풍겼다. 덕분에 그들 주위의 공기는 그들의 머리카락처럼 따뜻하게 느껴졌다. 조지는 멀린이 제안을 받아들이자 활짝 웃었다―프레드는 그가 거절했더라도 분명 강제로 끌고갔을 것이다. 조지가 그의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다.

“자, 어서 우리 로니를 만나러 가자고.”

“무슨 고양이 이름처럼 들리는데,”  
멀린이 앞으로 걸어가면서 말했다. 앞에는 쌍둥이와 똑같은 머리색의 여성이 있었다.

프레드가 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“하, 앞으로 엄마가 그렇게 부를 때마다 기억해야겠어.”

“프레드, 여기 네 점심이란다. 그리고―어머, 넌 누구니?”

위즐리 부인은 사랑스러운 보조개와 잔주름, 그리고 따뜻한 미소를 지니고 있었다. 조금 살집이 있는 편이었지만, 그녀의 망토가 이를 교묘하게 가리고 있었다. 손에는 각각 이름이 적힌 종이 봉투들이 들어있는 가방을 들고 있었다. 보아하니 적어도 다섯 명 이상의 아이들을 학교로 보내고 있는 중인 것 같았다.

“엄마, 이쪽은 멀린 에반스예요. 오다가 만난 1학년이에요.”

“만나서 반갑습니다,”  
멀린이 앞의 여성을 향해 부드럽게 고개를 숙였다. 그 행동은 사방에서 눈총을 받았다.  
“왜요?”

“아-아무것도 아니란다.”  
위즐리 부인이 주의를 딴 데로 돌렸다. 그녀의 옆에 있는 작은 여자아이가 밝은 초록색 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그를 빤히 바라보고 있었다.  
“1학년이라고 했지? 그럼 우리 론을 한 번 만나보렴.”

“이 두 명이 왜 절 납치했는지 알겠네요,”  
멀린이 입가에 작은 미소를 띠며 말했다. 그는 장난스럽게 기분이 상한 척 하려고 했다.

“누가 론을 만난다고?”

멀린이 돌아섰다. 그의 키와 비슷한, 어쩌면 조금 더 큰 소년이었다. 코와 뺨에 주근깨가 가득했고, 콧등에는 진흙같은 검은 것이 조금 묻어있었다. 즉시, 멀린은 이 아이가 장난꾸러기 타입이 아니라는 것을 알았다. 그에게 특별히 관심이 있는 것 같지도 않았다.

“넌 누구야?”

“멀린이야.”

소년은 그를 빤히 쳐다보더니, 쌍둥이를 올려다 보았다.  
“하나도 안 웃기거든. 진짜로 누군데?”

멀린이 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
“악마의 자식이다.”  
뒤에서 프레드가 다시 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“거짓말 아니고 내 이름 진짜 멀린 맞아.”

“진짜?”  
론이 다시 한 번 그를 훑어보았다.  
“이름값 하기 너무 힘들지 않아?”

“그다지.”

“좋아,”  
조지가 웃음을 참기 힘든 듯 끼어들었다.  
“계획 변경이다.”

“이 귀한 금덩어리를 너한테 넘겨줄 것 같냐,”  
프레드가 끝을 맺었다.

“엄마,”  
다른 소년이 무리에 합류하면서 말했다. 그는 이미 호그와트 교복을 입고 있었다.  
“반장들은 앞 칸에서 모이기로 해서 전 이만 가 볼게요.”

“오, 이제 _반장_ 퍼시인 거야?”  
조지가 깜짝 놀란 척 하며 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그런 건 _미리_ 말해줬어야지.”

“잠깐, 한두 번 말해줬던 것 같기도 해.”

“방금 전에.”

“여름 내내.”

“그만!”  
퍼시는 둘을 노려보다가 뒤돌아 서서 어머니의 뺨에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다.  
“안녕히 계세요.”

“잘 지내렴, 얘야,”  
위즐리 부인이 손에 들린 종이 봉투 하나를 건네주었다. 그리고 나서 엉덩이에 손을 얹은 채 쌍둥이를 돌아보았다.  
“그리고 너희 둘. 얌전히 굴어. 만약 한 번만 더 너희들이―너희들이 변기를 폭파시켰다거나 하는 편지가 온다면 그 땐―”

“변기를 폭파시켜요? 저흰 변기를 폭파시킨 적은 없는데요. 그래도 좋은 아이디어 고마워요, 엄마.”

“하나도 재미 없단다.”

멀린은 이 상황이 엄청 재미있다고 생각했다. 그는 미소가 점점 커지기 않게 하려고 무척 애를 쓰고 있었다.

“그리고 론도 좀 잘 돌봐주고.”

“걱정 마요, 우리 로니는 저희가 잘 돌볼게요.”

“시끄러!”  
귀가 빨개진 론이 소리켰다.

멀린과 조지는 몰래 웃음을 교환했다. 작은 여자아이가 여전히 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있길래, 멀린은 그녀의 눈 앞에서 마구 손을 흔들고 싶어졌다. 기차의 기적 소리가 다시 들려오자, 그들은 이제 갈 시간이 되었다는 걸 알았다. 멀린은 위즐리 부인이 모든 아들들에게 작별 키스를 하는 것을 지켜보았다. 그녀는 론의 코에 묻은 진흙을 털어내려고 했지만 별로 성공은 거두지 못 했다. 그리고 곧 그들은 모두 기차에 올라탔다.

그들의 여동생이 울기 시작했다.

“걱정 마, 지니! 편지 엄청 많이 보낼게!”  
프레드가 창문 밖으로 소리쳤다.

“그래, 호그와트 변기도 보내줄게!”

“조지!”

“농담이에요, 엄마!”

멀린도 미소를 지으며 따라 손을 흔들어 주었다. 그녀는 뺨이 젖었음에도 마주 빙긋이 웃어 주었다. 기차가 움직이기 시작하자 지니가 그 뒤를 쫓았고―반쯤 웃고 반쯤 울면서―기차가 속도를 내자 멈춰서며 손을 흔들었다.

“조심해, 멀린. 지금 네가 웃고 있는 건 우리 여동생이야,”  
프레드가 눈치채면서 말했다.

멀린이 재빨리 손을 내렸다.  
“그런 게 아니라―”

“진정해.”  
그가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“어서 가자고, 친구.”

론은 그들 뒤로 사라진 지 오래였다. 멀린은 별로 개의치 않았고, 어디로 갔는지도 묻지 않았다. 분명 자기만의 칸을 찾으러 갔을 것이다. 멀린은 론보다 이 쌍둥이가 조금 더 좋았다. 그와 비슷했으니까.

그는 그들을 따라 복도를 걸어갔다.  
“둘 다 호그와트에서 몇 년을 보낸 거야?”

“3년,”  
쌍둥이가 동시에 대답했다.

“솔직히 그것보다 더 길게 느껴지긴 하지만. 안 그래, 프레드?”

“맞아, 어떻게 하면 7년 내내 무사히 살아남을지 모르겠어. 필치가 벌을 내리는 중에 우릴 죽이지 않는다면, 분명 연습 도중에 블러저에 맞아 죽을껄.”

“블-뭐라고?”

“블러저.”  
그들은 멈춰서서 그를 돌아보았다. 조지가 깜짝 놀란 표정을 짓는 동안, 프레드가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“퀴디치, 몰라?”

“어…”

“이럴 수가. 어떻게 퀴디치가 뭔지 모를 수가 있어?”

멀린은 눈쌀을 찌푸리며 팔짱을 꼈다.  
“오, 글쎄. 어쩌면 내가 마법 세계에서 자라지 않아서?”

“말도 안 돼―”

“어떻게 그게 가능할 수가 있어?”  
조지가 끔찍하다는 듯이 물었다.  
“너희 아빠는―”

“마지막으로 말하는데, 스네이프는 _우리 아버지가 아니야._”  
그에겐 아버지가 따로 있었다. 그것도 매우 자랑스러운 아버지가.

“진짜?”

“그래, 이 얼간아!”

프레드는 그에게 아주 이상한 표정을 지어보였고, 조지는 웃어야 할지 말아야 할지 결정하려고 무척 애를 쓰고 있었다.  
“무슨… 먼 친적같은 것도 아니고?”

멀린이 눈을 굴렸다.

“알겠어, 알겠어. 그럼 너희 부모님이 머글 태생이라던가 그런 거야?”

멀린은 어색하게 몸을 비틀었다. 조지가 뭔가 눈치챈 듯 팔꿈치로 자신의 형을 찌르며 의미심장한 표정을 지었다.

“_아._ 어, 미안. 그―”  
프레드가 말을 더듬었지만, 멀린이 잘라냈다.

“괜찮아.”

“혹시 아빠 이름이 발타자르는 아니지?”  
조지가 완전 진지한 얼굴로 물었다.

멀린이 그를 가볍게 밀었다.  
“시끄러.”  
그는 저 말이 뭘 의미하는지 전혀 몰랐지만, 알고 싶지도 않았다. 조지가 웃음을 터뜨리며 다시 그의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다.

“뭐, 두려워 말라고. 우리가―”  
그는 프레드와 표정을 교환했다.  
“―호그와트에 대해 알아야 할 모든 것을 가르쳐 줄 테니까.”

“특히 걸리지 않는 방법 말이야.”

“그래, 절대로 걸리지 않는 방법 말이야.”


End file.
